The Return of The Forgotten
by Lady of Nitemares
Summary: There is a new family arrives to Japan from Egypt to start a new life in Domino City. However, as things begins to stir, a new threat has managed to arrive in order to accomplish their dark goals. What is the connection between them? [Rated M for violence and coarse language.]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! series or characters because they belong to Kazuki Takahashi.** However, I do own my own characters: Layla Chiba, Shinichi Chiba, Amon Chiba and Selene Chiba. I also own some of villains in the story: The unnamed Shadow Duelists, Apep, Keku, and Set, who is the main villain. Lastly, I also own the prototypes that lead on creating the Millennium Items: Millennium Bracer and Millennium Circlet.

 **Note: Bakura is Ryou's Yami while Malik is Marik's Yami since they have their own bodies in this story, just like Yami, who is Yugi's Yami.**

* * *

Egypt. The place known for mystery from the ancient times from the creation of the Egyptian Gods to where the great pharaohs ruled over Egypt, which their stories were written amongst the walls to tell people that whoever found their tombs besides the tomb robbers that might have had their share of the treasure first. But there have been guardians who do their best to protect the tombs of the pharaohs from the robbers, however it was uncertain if some of the guardians from the past that have been working as an double agent to gain the treasure as well. Now, there are museums that have been made to protect the treasures and gather information about the rulers and their families so they could inform the world on what they were like while they were alive.

It was August 17, 19xx where an excavation site had been worked that there was a mystery of a unknown pharaoh was being led by a young archaeologist named Shinichi Chiba. He had graduated from the university and was requested by the director at the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities in Cairo, Egypt to assist them by gathering information about the pharaoh and making sure that the treasures would not be stolen by tomb robbers like many has done for the other pharaohs that were buried.

When he arrived at the airport, he searched for anyone that he would be working with while reading to speak the languages so he wouldn't get lost as he felt a tapped on his shoulder, causing him to look over his shoulder. He met with an young Egyptian woman named Layla, who was also an archaeologist and assistant at the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities by translating the hieroglyphics while some of the archaeologists had often misread them from time to time.

While months passed, Shinichi and Layla's relationship were close as Shinichi decided to ask for Layla's hand in marriage. During an excavation within the mysterious pharaoh's tomb, he encountered Shadi as Shadi asked him questions that Shinichi told him the truthful answers until Shinichi saw the Millennium Scale and Key. Shinichi began to ask him who he was until Shadi used the power of both items to see if Shinichi was pure and wasn't trying to deceive him like many tomb robbers, which Shinichi was telling the truth.

When Layla arrived to the scene, she asked Shadi what he was doing until the ceiling of one of the chambers began to collapse, thinking that she and Shinichi would be killed, since she knew that Shadi was actually a spirit. To both to their surprise, the rubble from the ceiling was in the air while Shinichi was holding it in seer concentration of his mind and moved the rubble aside as he asked them if they were all right, which they nodded that Layla didn't know he could do that.

Shinichi explained to them that he had this talent that was mostly from his mother's side and not only he had telekinesis, but he could see the past by getting in front of something from the ancient times, also known as retrocognition. Layla had a feeling as she didn't care if he had these abilities, she would still love him no matter what, causing Shinichi to propose to her. She tearfully accepted and the two were wed within a week as Shadi stayed in the back, foreshadowing on what he had saw for the two in the near future and left before they could notice him.

Soon after the next few months, Layla had been working at the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities while being pregnant as she and Shinichi were excited to have the family they wanted, which they decided the name the children Amon and Selene after finding out the genders from the ultrasound. Shortly after, the two children were born as Shinichi silently prayed that their children did not inherited his family abilities, which he did not know about the future that would be in stored for them.

Five years later, tragedy struck the Chiba family when Layla received word that her husband, Shinichi, was murdered by tomb robbers as Shadi appeared before her with the box container in his hands. Shadi told her that her husband had found two relics that were not part of the Millennium Items that he had owned, but were prototypes that lead the creation of the Millennium Items. He also told her that the suitable owners to have these items were her children and specifically told her which item the children would have, causing her to accept it as her children came into the room, wondering what was going on.

Layla sadly told the children that their father was murdered by robbers while protecting the artifacts that belonged to the unknown pharaoh as he entrusted the artifacts to them. Sadden from the news, Amon and Selene promised their mother that everything will be alright since she still had them as Shadi had a feeling something would come their way soon enough...


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven years passed as there was new faces in Domino City for various reasons, which it was either for jobs, school or even some duelists planning to become the next King of Games after watching Yugi defeating Pegasus and winning at the Domino City Battle Tournament that was held by Seto Kaiba himself. It was also an excellent place for many families to have a new start so they could have a bright future on which they could achieve what they want in life.

A group of moving trucks was driving to their designated location as a silver Volkswagen Passat along with a motorcyclist right behind it until both drivers pulled into the driveway that was large enough to do a circle, causing them to park. The Passat doors opened as Layla Chiba and a sixteen year old Selene stepped out, looking at the mansion while the daughter was awed as the motorcyclist walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, I've never seen this size of a mansion before," Selene said as she looked at the other. "What do you think of it, Amon?" She asked as the motorcyclist took off his helmet, showing his face.

"It is big, but do you think it's too big?" Amon questioned as their mother looked at them.

"Well your uncle wants us to have a good life here," Layla replied to them as the movers began moving the furniture inside the building. "I'll organize the furniture, but you two explore the place," she said to them as she walked inside the building to assist the movers.

"I guess we can pick rooms later," Amon said as he began to walk around the front yard, looking over as he saw another mansion nearby.

"I'm surprise we have a neighbor. I thought our uncle would put us somewhere without no human contact," Selene stated. Amon looked at the mansion afar from them as he looked back at his baby sister and took her hand lightly, causing her to look up at him for a moment. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing is wrong, but I think we should go pick our rooms," Amon replied as he walked inside the mansion with her.

As they went upstairs, they looked into both large rooms as Selene began to spin around while having a smile on her face. Amon watched her from the doorway as he smiled as he noticed the door that adjoined the two rooms together as he looked around.

"This is a good room," he said as he walked over to the built-in bookshelves while looking at the balcony that allowed her to look out back.

"What about your room?" Selene asked as she looked at him.

"It's all right," he replied. They heard knocking on the doorframe as they saw their mother looking at them, smiling at them softly.

"Do you like your rooms?" She asked them, watching them nod their heads. "I'm glad. Listen, I have to get an interview for my new job at the Domino City Museum so once the movers gotten everything in, I want you both to have fun," she said as she smiled.

"Okay mom," Amon and Selene said at once as they hugged her.

"You're going to get it. I know it," Selene whispered softly, causing their mother to have radiance of confidence as she hugged them back and walking away.

They followed her as they were looking outside the window, watching her drive off to the museum as Amon began telling the movers where to put things, since some of the belongings did belonged to their late father. After the movers put away everything, Amon and Selene thanked them while Amon paid them for their hard work and watched them drive off as Selene glanced over at her brother for a moment.

"Let's get this place nice and tidy," she said as she went inside as Amon nodded, but before he went inside, he saw someone from the other mansion looking at them from the window as he finally went inside to do some chores to make things nicer for their mother when she arrived home.

* * *

At the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba was looking outside from the window as he saw Amon and Selene for a while as he turned his attention to his brother.

"Big brother! We have new neighbors!" He said happily as he saw his brother working on his laptop by running Kaiba Corp.

"I don't care, Mokuba. I'm a little busy running a business," Seto replied as he was watching the stocks and status of the company by the clock. Mokuba frowned a bit and looked outside again, seeing Selene coming out to the front yard with the gardening tools as she put on some music and began working.

"There's a pretty girl out there," Mokuba said, trying his best to get his brother out of his chair and away from the laptop to at least see their neighbors.

"I'm too busy to greet people, Mokuba. Besides, I'm not the type to be friends with others immediately unlike Yugi and his friends," Seto replied. Mokuba groaned and walked over, pushing the chair over to the window to let him see, causing Seto to look at him for a moment with a bit of annoyance.

"Would you just look for a moment? You can go back running the family business afterwards and I won't bother you," Mokuba said as he looked at him. Seto sighed a bit as he ruffled his brother's hair lightly.

"You know I don't mind you having around," Seto replied calmly and turned his attention to look outside, seeing Selene doing some yard work while hearing the faint music from the upper level of the mansion that they were in. "That explains the music, but are you that they are not servants for the actual family?" Seto asked as Mokuba shook his head.

"They're actually the neighbors. The movers just left the driveway and their mom went somewhere shortly after," Mokuba replied honestly. Seto looked down at Selene as he watched her trim the bushes with the shears, feeling something within that he would not expect from the dragon duelist himself and decided to hide it from his brother along with Yugi, including Yugi's friends.

* * *

At the Chiba mansion, Amon had used the right Millennium Bracer to summon his Gravekeeper's Spy to see the Kaiba brothers from his location, causing him to sigh.

"Interesting. The reincarnation of High Priest Seto is looking at my sister again," he said as he called off the summon and lowered his arm down and opened the window, leaning over to see his sister putting away the remains of the bushes in the wheelbarrow. "Hey! I'm going to put primer paint over the other paint to make it feel a bit like our old room," he called out to her, causing him to get her attention as he began playing his music on the compact disc stereo player.

Selene smiled as she nodded and moved the wheelbarrow over to a spot that was far away from the mansion so if her brother wanted to get a wood chipper or burn the remains. She looked over at the Kaiba mansion as she thought she saw two figures looking at her from one of the upper floors, causing her to wave before going inside her home.

* * *

Seto was a bit surprised for her to notice them from an upper level. "She seems really friendly," Mokuba said as he looked up at his brother. "Can we invite them to dinner?" He asked while looking up at his brother.

Seto was lost in a trail of thought at first as he blinked a bit and looked at his brother. "We'll see. But didn't you say you needed to get something at the RPG Hobby Trading Cards?" He asked his brother, causing Mokuba to remember what he needed to get.

"Oh yeah!" Mokuba replied as he went to the doors and opened them, seeing his brother coming over after he had closed his laptop, putting it in a carrier as he brought it with him as he walked out with him.

* * *

As Amon and Selene were complete with the chores for today, Amon walked his sister outside and locked the front door and looked at her. "Want to do a bit of sightseeing?" He asked her, causing her to smile.

"You know me. I'm game for anything," she said as she had her circlet on and got on the back of her brother's motorcycle, slipping on the helmet while he gotten himself on his motorcycle after slipping on his helmet.

"Let's roll," Amon said as he began to drive off to Domino City.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Kame Game, Yugi Muto and Yami were in the back room assisting Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto, for an event for this year. "Come along boys. We need to get this ready for the big sale," Solomon said as they were moving the boxes around.

"Yes grandfather," Yugi Muto replied while moving the box to the main room while Yami was holding the other box, looking at Solomon. "It would be a bit easier for us to have another worker here," he suggested as Solomon nodded.

"Well you know it's hard to find good help these days," Solomon replied as he stretched a bit, hearing a pop as he groaned slightly. "We could have Joey working here if he wasn't too busy with other things," he stated.

While Yugi was in the main part of the store, he heard a motorcycle pulling up and parking as he turned his attention to the back room. "Grandfather! Yami! We have customers," he called out to let them know as the door opened. He saw Amon and Selene looking around the store as he blushed faintly at Selene as he walked over to them. "Hi. Welcome to the Kame Game Shop. My name is Yugi Muto," he said as he offered his hand out to them. Amon smiled as he shook his hand.

"I'm Amon Chiba and this is my twin sister, Selene. We just arrived today," he replied as Selene shook Yugi's hand as well.

"This place is wonderful," Selene said as Yugi smiled a bit more.

"Well it belongs to my grandfather," Yugi replied as Yami stepped into the room, seeing Amon and Selene. "Hello," he said as the twins nodded back to greet the other. "Yami, this is Amon and Selene Chiba," Yugi said as he introduced each other.

"We've just arrived from Egypt," Selene said as she offered her hand to him.

"Ah," Yami replied as he took her hand, getting a flash of minor images through his mind from ancient times which he blinked a bit.

"You all right?" Amon asked as he raised a brow at him.

"Yes, I fine. Sorry if I made anyone worried," Yami replied as he shook Amon's hand, which was the same reaction from shaking Selene's hand. They heard Solomon walking in as the twins bowed respectfully towards him to greet him.

"Oh? Who are these two?" Solomon asked.

"This is Selene and Amon Chiba. They just arrived from Egypt," Yugi replied as Solomon walked over to them and then looking at Amon.

"Chiba, eh? I knew a fellow named Shinichi Chiba. A bright boy he was," he said.

"So you know about his death?" Amon asked him as Solomon nodded his head once.

"Oh yes, I was saddened when he was killed. He would usually come here and do his work, asking me questions on what my expedition was like when I was younger. I'm just glad I get to finally meet his children," Solomon replied as he smiled at them both.

"It's definitely an honor to meet someone that knew our father," Selene said as she held his hand. "Mr. Muto? I was wondering if you were hiring more workers to work here?" Amon asked as Solomon looked at him again.

"Oh? You two are interested on working in a small shop like this?" He asked in a kidding manner about the shop's description, causing Selene to giggle.

"Oh, I think it's a lovely shop. But we are interested of working here if it's all right with you," she replied as Solomon chuckled lightly as he walked over to the counter, getting out the applications to sign.

"You two just sign and I'll look it over," Solomon replied as he gave them each application to sign out as he looked at the items that they were wearing. "My, what interesting accessories you two have," he said.

"They were the last things to be sent to us by our father after his demise," Selene said as she began to fill out the applications with her brother.

Yami was looking at the items as he knew there were only seven, but two more Millennium Items? He wanted to get answers as he walked over behind the counter where Yugi was as he opened the counter back door to get some cards ready for them. "Tell us, are you two duelists?" Yami asked as he looked at them.

"We are. We both prefer a specific deck," Amon replied as he looked up at him briefly. "I'm more of a Gravekeeper's duelist and sister is more of the Spell Caster or Fairy duelist," he added as Yugi and Yami nodded, causing them to get three packs of dark and three packs of wind for them as Yami shut the door and locked it calmly. Once Selene and Amon finished up with their applications, they gave the applications to Solomon Muto as he began reviewing them thoroughly.

"Ah these seems suitable for you two. Well, since you two will start your first day of school tomorrow, will it alright with you two that you come in after school? You two can leave at 6:30 P.M. or 7 o'clock on weekdays," Solomon said as he looked at them for a moment.

"That sounds great with us," Selene replied as she looked at him. "We don't know about mother's schedule since she'll be working at the Domino City Museum," she said.

"We can come in on the weekends at 8 A.M. and leave at 7 P.M. if that is alright with you, Mr. Muto?" Amon asked as he looked at him calmly, which he saw Solomon nodding his head.

"That sounds great," Solomon said as he shook their hands. "As new members of the Kame Game, we would like to present these to you," Yugi said as he smiled while he and Yami gave them the booster packs, causing the twins to take them.

"Thank you," Selene and Amon said at once as they bowed their heads.

"Yugi. Yami. How about you two go with them and show them the city?" Solomon suggested as both his grandson and Yami looked at him.

"Are you sure, grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I am sure. Besides, we did enough work, so you two take a break," Solomon replied as the two nodded once as they walked outside the shop with Selene while Amon looked at Solomon.

"Is it okay that I put my motorcycle in your garage sir?" Amun asked.

"Oh I can do that. You kids have fun," Solomon replied as he walked outside and began bringing the motorcycle to the garage to be in storage until they returned. After he put away the motorcycle, he watched the group of teenagers walking off as he was left pondering when he first saw Selene and Amon. "Strange, they almost look like those entities I had encountered during my younger days," he murmured as he walked inside the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

At the RPG Hobby Trading Cards shop, Mokuba was looking through the cards while Seto was looking at the models of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon as he heard someone clearing their throat to get his attention.

"Well, if it isn't Seto Kaiba himself. What brings you and your brother here?" A female voice asked as Seto knew exactly who it was, causing him to turn around to see Mai Valentine herself.

"My brother is searching for some particular cards to obtain to duel against anyone that would break the rules in case I have another tournament within Domino City," Seto replied as he leaned back a bit.

"Oh? Making plans for a new tournament, eh? Well you will always have me in it," Mai said as she grinned a bit. "Oh I heard that you two have new neighbors," she added.

"We already seen them this morning Mai," Seto replied as he looked at Mokuba, who went to the counter while waiting for his brother to get the cards he needed.

"Maybe they'll be attending your school?" Mai suggested as Seto walked away from her and paid for the cards that his brother had picked out.

"Hope you don't lose again like you did before, Mai. I would hate to see a woman of your talents go to waste," Seto said as he walked out with Mokuba, leaving Mai to give him a slight glare. _'That woman is the most annoying duelist in the world,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

At the Big Web, Selene was playing on the dancing battle game as Amon, Yugi and Yami watched.

"Wow, your sister is really good," Yugi said as Amon smiled.

"She always love to dance when she was a kid," Amon replied as he watched his sister going for the high scores.

"Téa would definitely want to play a round with her," Yami said as he watched Selene finishing up the moves while she was catching her breath.

"Who is Téa?" Amon asked them.

"Téa is a friend of ours who likes to play these kind of games," Yugi replied.

"Well, we'll be attending at your school, so hopefully we can meet all your friends," Selene said as she finally caught her breath and began tapping on the steps to put her initials down for the high scores. Even though she ranked at number two, she knew her limit and decided not to overdo it and got off the platform, leaning against her brother.

"Come on. It's time for a piggy back ride," Amon said as he knelt down a bit as Selene got on her brother's back, wrapping her arms around his neck a bit while he held onto her legs to give her support and got up to his feet.

Amon heard his cell phone ringtone going off as he moved his hand down into his pocket and pulled it out, seeing it was a text message from their mother that caused him to smile. "She got the job sister. We better get going so we can make her a meal," Amon said as he looked at Yami and Yugi for a moment. "Thanks for showing us around town," he told them as Yugi and Yami smiled at them.

"It was no problem at all," Yami said. "We better get going too. We got school in the morning," Yugi said as Amon along with Yami nodded and began heading back to the Kame Game shop together.

As they arrived to the shop, they both bid farewell to each other as Amon and Selene began heading home, which Yami and Yugi got inside the shop and began closing up. Soon, both Yami and Yugi began to drift off into slumber as Yami was slightly moved his head from side to side while he dreamt.

* * *

 _The dream scenery was in a royal palace in Egypt as music was playing while Yami wore his pharaoh clothing and was sitting on his throne. As the music was done playing, he lifted his head up as he wanted to see someone that he cared about dearly._

 _"Where is Anai?" He asked as he looked at a shadow-covered face priest next to him, which he would always rely on._

 _"She is coming, my Pharaoh. Please have a little patience," the priest said, who wore the Millennium Ring._

 _As the doors opened, a young woman with light tan skin stepped towards to the middle of the throne room and bowed to Yami, who nodded once._

 _"Priestess Anai, please entertain us with your performance," said the other shadow-covered priest that was holding the Millennium Rod._

 _With a nod from Anai, the music began to play as she began dancing to the rhythm of the music itself and began singing for Yami, the Sacred Guardians, and the other audience._

 _Once the music ended, Anai bowed to everyone when they applauded her performace as Yami got off his throne and walked over towards her. He looked at the Sacred Guardians, nodding once as they bowed and began to leave, which one priest gave Yami a glare while exiting the room. Yami caressed Priestess Anai's cheek as she rested her cheek against his hand._

 _"I'm glad that you enjoyed the entertainment, my Pharaoh. I was worried that you may not have liked it," she said._

 _"You know that I will always enjoy any song or dance that you do, dear Anai. Never forget that," Yami replied as he stared at her with soft eyes and glanced at the circlet that resembled to one of the Millennium Items._

 _"I hope that you never change, my Pharaoh. I would hate to see that," Anai said as Yami leaned in and began kissing her lightly on the lips._

 _"I will never change. I promise," he whispered._

* * *

Yami woke up as he was covered in sweat, panting a bit while he touched his lips lightly.

"Yami? Are you all right?" Yugi asked as he was a bit tired.

"I-I am fine. Nothing to worry about Yugi," Yami replied as he looked at the other.

Yugi frowned a bit as he sat up on the bed. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked Yami as he could tell when he was fibbing a bit.

Yami shook his head as he smiled softly. "Actually no. It was a very nice dream, or maybe a memory that resurfaced," he replied his hikari as Yugi smiled happily.

"I'm glad," Yugi said. "We better go back to bed. We got school in the morning," he added as he lie down and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Yami," Yugi said as he began to drift off into slumber again. Yami smiled softly at his hikari and lie down on his bed as well, closing his eyes as well after wishing him goodnight in a whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

At Domino High, Yugi and his friends were in their homeroom while they were discussing about things along dueling before the class started. There was already talk about the new students by hearing rumors that was passing along as if it was the biggest gossip in Domino City. Yugi and Yami, however, had already met them from yesterday so they didn't buy much of the gossip from the other students as they watched Joey dueling Tristan.

"Yeah, Serenity is doing great with her dueling. She almost creamed me at one time," Joey said as he grinned a bit.

"That's great. Maybe she'll becoming the greatest female duelist when another tournament comes around," Tristan replied as he saw the situation, causing him to grin. "Looks like I'm going to beat you Joey," he added as Joey gave him a serious look.

"Are you kidding me?" Joey replied as he pulled out his card, grinning a bit wickedly as he showed his card. "First, I'm gonna use Giant Turnade to make our traps and spell cards return to our hands. Then I'm gonna sack my monsters to pull out my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey said as he grinned as he placed his favorite card on the field.

"Why do I got a feeling that you aren't done?" Tristan groaned.

"Of course I am not done!" Joey replied as he had a devilish smirk on his face. "I'm gonna play my Lightning Vortex to clear your field, leaving you defenseless by the cost of one card in my hand," he said as he sack one card to activate the spell card's ability. "Now you're open and I attack you directly!" Joey exclaimed as Tristan sulked in defeat.

"Crap, I almost had you," Tristan grumbled.

"Well I da Godfaddah a' Games here," Joey said while trying to talk like the godfather from the movies.

"Well, I am excited to meet the new students that arrived here," Ryou said as he smiled.

"Oh yeah. I heard they came from Egypt with their mother," Téa replied as she looked at them.

"You think they could be related to Marik and his family?" Tristan asked.

"Beats me, but if they tick me off, I'm gonna beat them in a duel that they won't regret," Joey said as he was filled with confidence to take on anyone, including Seto Kaiba himself.

As the teacher came in, everyone got to their seats while the teacher cleared his throat a bit. "All right everyone. We have two new students attending here at Domino High," he said as he looked at the opened door. "It's all right. Don't be shy," he added to the students outside the classroom.

After the teacher had asked, Selene and Amon stepped inside as they were wearing school uniforms, which Selene was wearing a male's uniform instead of a female's uniform. Everyone was curious about the two as Amon and Selene wrote their names on the board and faced them calmly.

"My name is Selene Chiba. This is my older twin brother, Amon Chiba. It is an honor to meet you all," Selene said as she bowed her head to them and stood up straight.

 _'It is kind of weird of her wearing a male's uniform,'_ Téa thought, causing Amon to narrowed his eyes slightly as he heard the teacher settling the students down a bit.

"Settle down. If you have any questions, they'll gladly answers your questions," the teacher said as the students began raising their hands, leaving Selene to point at Téa.

"Yes?" Selene asked as Téa stood up from her seat.

"My name is Téa Gardner and I was wondering how long you were in Egypt before moving here?" Téa asked as Selene smiled.

"We've stayed in Egypt for fifteen years and we moved here this year," Amon replied.

Téa nodded as she sat down in her chair as Selene pointed at Joey.

"I'm Joey Wheeler and my question for you two is what nationality are you two? You don't look like you're Egyptian, but then again, it could be the light here," Joey said as Amon glanced at his sister.

"Well, you are right about that. Our mother was Egyptian and our father was Japanese with a bit of British," Amon replied as he looked at Joey.

"I have a question," Seto said as everyone looked over when he stood up.

"Ignore him, Selene and Amon. He's just a jerk," Joey stated.

"Shut up, mutt. No one asked you," Seto replied as he looked at the twins for a moment.

"Please ask your question," Amon said to him calmly.

"Why is your sister wearing a male uniform instead of a female uniform. The code of conduct stated about students wearing a uniform here," Seto replied as he stared at the other for a moment and glanced at Selene.

"Ah, well even though the code of conduct here stated about the uniforms, but it never specifically stated what the females should wear. It is up to them if they want to wear a female uniform, but for me, I don't plan on having some males looking up my skirt whenever I bend over to pick up something or leaning over the window to look at the view," Selene replied calmly.

Seto only smirked as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Impressive response. I like that," Seto said as he opened his eyes. "But then again, what do I expect from my neighbors?" He asked, causing everyone to be in shock as Amon smirked a bit. "Well the cat is out of the bag on that one now," Amon replied.

"We are almost running out of time with introduction, so one more question," the teacher said as he pointed at Ryou.

"I'm Ryou Bakura, and I wish to know do you have any hobbies that each of you enjoy?" Ryou asked as he looked at the twins as Bakura and Malik were listening from outside the classroom, trying to keep their distance from them.

"Well, I enjoy making art and perform on stage, but I also do a bit of fortune telling," Selene replied.

"I make music while collecting certain books either from ancient civilization or classic novels. However, my sister and I do bokken practice along with archery practice," Amon replied.

"Alright. That's all the questions for today," the teacher said as he looked in the room. "How about you two sit in front of Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler?" He asked as the twins nodded their heads and walked over and sat in their seats once class began.


	6. Chapter 6

Outside of Domino High, Selene and Amon were sitting underneath a tree away from the other students. Selene glanced at her brother for a moment as she was having her meal quietly and closed her eyes.

 _'You have been reading their minds, haven't you?'_ She asked him telepathically.

 _'Yeah, and I don't like those idiotic fools that wish to go on a date with you thinking you're easy to get into bed with,'_ Amon replied as he ate. He swallowed calmly and opened his eyes. "You know it will take a while for me to trust others, Selene. I'm not like you that is easy going," he stated.

Selene swallowed her meal and glanced at her brother. "Just try, okay? Mom wants us to have a new start and we already befriended Yugi and Yami," she replied.

"Those are the only two I do trust," Amon said as he leaned back.

At the table, Téa was looking at them while she was with her friends as she pondered what was wrong with Selene and Amon. "I wonder why they aren't making any friends?" She asked.

"Well, Yami and I met them yesterday when they came by the shop," Yugi replied.

 _'I could so make out with her on our first date,'_ Joey thought, causing Amon to glare and activating his Millennium Bracer and submerging his hand into the shadow of the tree. Amon made a shadow claw appear underneath the table and slashed the legs of the seat that Joey was on, causing Joey to fall back and winced in pain.

"Woah! Joey man, are you all right!?" Tristan asked as he helped his friend up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Joey asked as he rubbed his lower back a bit. "Did you knock me back, Tristan!?" He demanded as Tristan raised his hands up in defense.

"Why would I do that to you?" Tristan asked.

"Maybe because I beaten you in a duel?" Joey questioned back as Téa looked at him.

"It wasn't Tristan, Joey. The seat somehow collapsed back while you were still sitting on it," she replied.

"Say what?" Joey asked as he was confused.

Yugi and Yami glanced over at Amon and Selene, which Selene was giving her brother a serious look while Amon was looking at her with calm eyes.

Ryou was analyzing the seat as he rubbed his chin a bit while he had a puzzled look. "That is strange. These were brand new for the school year," he said and looked at the others. "What do you think, Yami and Yugi?" He asked.

Yami and Yugi looked over once their names were heard and nodded a bit. "Well I'm sure we'll mention this to the principal," Yugi said.

"I think we should sit where Amon and Selene are in case the rest of the seats are unstable," Yami suggested as he grabbed his meal and walked over to the twins, causing him to sit down in front of them. "This is a good spot for lunch, isn't it?" He asked them, causing them to look at him.

"Oh yes. Too much sun could damage the skin and make the person overheat," Selene said as she saw Yugi and the rest of their friends coming over, causing her to be surprise.

"Is it all right by you if we hang with you both?" Téa asked them as Amon bowed his head.

"The more the merrier," he replied as they sat with them.

"So, Amon and Selene, where is it that your mother is working at?" Ryou asked politely.

"Oh, she works at the museum. We are so proud of her when we heard the news," Selene replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Selene and Amon, this is Tristan Taylor. He's one of our friends along with Téa, Joey and Ryou," Yugi said.

"It's nice to meet friends of Yami and Yugi," Selene said.

"Hey? You want to become friends?" Téa asked as Amon was a bit surprised at first as he nodded once.

"Sure," Amon replied as he smiled a bit. "Is Seto a friend of yours as well?" He asked them as Joey choked a bit on his food while Tristan hit his back a few times to help him make the food go down.

"That jerk!? Why would we want to hang out with a stuck up punk like him!?" Joey asked while he coughed a bit.

"Ah, I should have never had asked that. My apology," Amon said.

"It's alright. You didn't know and Seto can be a bit complicated," Ryou replied.

"So what about you two? Are you working after school?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, we're working at the Kame Game shop," Selene said as she looked at Yami. "We could have study time to assist each other with homework during a break?" She suggested as Yami nodded, making Téa slightly twitched mentality as she smiled sweetly.

The school bell rang, letting everyone know that the recess was over and it was time to get back to class, causing Amon to get up as Yami assisted Selene to stand up. While they walked over to the entrance of the building, Seto Kaiba gave Yami a slight glare and went inside, causing confusion amongst Yugi and his friends, including Amon and Selene.

"I think that Kaiba might be jealous," Joey said as he walked inside with his friends.

"Why would he be jealous? He could have anyone he want," Tristan replied.

Amon closed his eyes as he went to the next class with his sister and some of their friends. He bumped into a negative presence as he opened his eyes, seeing Bakura looking at him, causing the other to narrow his eyes a bit at Ryou's Yami.

"So you must be the new students, yet you feel so familiar," Bakura said as he began to circle around Amon as Selene glanced at her brother.

"We get that a lot," Amon replied back as he had a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Oh? Well I shall definitely keep an eye on you then," Bakura said as he glanced at Selene and went to his seat, causing the tension to slightly release between them.

 _'Oh great. We got the bloody Thief King in this era,'_ Amon said to his sister, glancing at her as he sat next to her once they arrived at their seats.

 _'Just do not let him get to you. Especially while we're trying to keep it on a low profile,'_ Selene replied to him as they saw the teacher coming in and class started.


	7. Chapter 7

After school had ended, Yugi, along with Yami, Selene and Amon, went to the Kame Game shop as they began setting things up in their proper spots to make the place look a bit more spacious. Selene was humming a song when she and Amon were young while Yami was watching her quietly, forgetting what he was doing.

 _'She looks so familiar. Why can't I place my finger on it?'_ Yami asked himself mentality, causing Selene to look over after she set up the magazines of the latest things in gaming.

"Yami? Are you alright?" She asked as she broke him out of his deep thought.

"Y-Yes. Sorry about that," he replied as he heard her giggled a bit. "What is so funny?" He asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied as she put the emptied box on the chair.

Amon walked over to the main section of the store as he carried the boxed models of each Duel Monster that was ranked popular by vote from a few magazines on which he didn't read much of during his childhood. "So what is this big sale that your grandfather is holding soon?" He asked Yugi as he began setting the boxes inside the glass counters.

"Oh, it's usually occurs whenever a tournament comes, either here or in the national tournament, all the game shops get prepared for duelists arrive to get enough cards to build his or her decks," he replied. "Maybe if we gain enough, we could expand the place a bit?" He suggested.

"Always good to have faith," Selene said as she smiled at them.

Yugi blushed a bit and nodded as he continued working while Selene was in a deep thought for a moment and finally smile, causing Yami to raise a brow a bit. "What is it?" He asked her.

"I was just thinking we should all go out whenever we are free," she replied as she looked at him. "Like seeing a movie or going to the arcades," she suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Amon replied as Yugi and Yami nodded in agreement.

As evening came, Selene and Amon wished Solomon, Yugi and Yami good night as they headed home on motorcycle. Yugi and Yami went to their bedrooms as Yugi sat on the bed, looking at Yami for a moment. "Hey, I was thinking," Yugi began to say as Yami looked at him once he was in his pajamas.

"What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked him.

"When the seat that collapsed that Joey was sitting on, Selene was giving her brother a scolding look. Do you think that they may be hiding something from us?" Yugi asked as Yami was pondering about that same subject as well.

"That is a good question, Yugi. But if they have something, you know they would tell us when they are ready to," Yami replied, causing Yugi to nod in agreement. "Come. It's time for us to rest," Yami said as he lie down on his bed, looking at the other across from him.

"Good night Yami," Yugi said as he yawned a bit and began closing his eyes.

"Good night Yugi," Yami answered softly as he closed his eyes and began to drift off into slumber.

* * *

 _Yami woke up as he was in a bedroom during ancient times as he looked around a bit. He didn't see Yugi, but he saw a sleeping person next to him, causing him to squint to see a better look at the face._

 _"Did you have a good night's slumber, my pharaoh?" The person asked him as he saw it was Anai wearing her High Priestess clothes while she sat up a bit._

 _"I did indeed," he replied as he touched her face lightly with his fingertips. "Thank you for staying by my side," he said. Anai smiled as she closed her eyes, giggling a bit as she opened her eyes._

 _"You know that I am not the only one that stayed by your side, my pharaoh. Your medjai, Amun, has been watching from the shadows that no threat has arrived within the palace," she stated as Yami turned his attention over to the corner of the room and saw his Amun emerging from the shadows, causing him to walked towards Yami and knelt down in respect._

 _"Nothing has entered or escaped within the kingdom, my pharaoh. Do you wish for me to inform the rest of the medjai to keep the area secured?" Amun asked as Yami placed his hand on his shoulder, causing the other to raise his head up at him._

 _"Yes, but make sure you stay with me and the other Sacred Guardians," Yami answered as Amun nodded his head and stood up calmly._

 _"My sister and I will never leave your side, pharaoh. Without you, we would of not be able to exist," Amun said as he summoned his Gravekeeper's Assailant, looking at it for a moment. "Inform the other medjai warriors to keep the kingdom well secured," he instructed as the Gravekeeper's Assailant bowed her head and went out the balcony to search for the other medjai warriors._

 _"Sometimes, I do think you should not push yourself from doing so much work," Yami said to him as Amun looked at him._

 _"If I was not a good bodyguard, you would have been attack by now," Amun replied. "However, I will try to relax for your sake," he added as Yami smiled._

 _"Thank you," Yami said._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song " **Destiny** " because it is from the artist, Neja.

* * *

A week had passed for the Chiba family, which things had been settling for them. Amon and Selene were best friends with Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Téa, Ryou, Yugi and Yami while their mother was translating ancient Egyptian and telling a brief history about the known pharaohs that ruled Egypt centuries ago. Since it was the weekend, Téa thought of something that they should all enjoy and it was at the newest club that had been recently opened for teens to either hang out, sang karaoke, or even duel each other to become the greatest duelist like Yami. As they arrived to their designated location, they saw Seto Kaiba walking with his brother, who looked excited, as Joey twitched his brow a few times.

"What is Kaiba doing here!?" Joey asked in a demanding tone of voice as he knew that this would ruin his day with his friends.

Seto glanced over at Yugi and his friends for a moment, annoyed to hear Joey's voice. "Oh, I am just going to see if we have any worthy duelists for a future tournament I might set up soon," he replied. "Oh, I hope you don't howl too badly, Wheeler. I don't want anyone to call the dog catcher," he added as he smirked coldly, causing Tristan to hold Joey back. Selene frowned a bit as she walked over to Seto and looked up at him while they were face-to-face, causing everyone to stop in their tracks to hear this confrontation.

"It's not nice for you to treat others poorly," Selene said.

"I'm only human. Besides, Wheeler and I have been at it since we first met," Seto replied.

"Nevertheless, you don't have to act high and mighty just because you are not only the richest person, but a well known duelist as well," Selene stated. "If you insult my friends, I won't hesitate to duel you here and now in front of these people," she added.

Seto scoffed a bit as he smirked a little. "You think you can defeat me?" He questioned.

"If Yami defeated you, I'm sure that I may as well," she answered, causing a few faint gasps and whispers.

Seto chuckled faintly and lifted her chin up lightly to look at her directly. "I admire your determination and spirit," he said. "And I rarely say that to people when I duel against. Fine, you and I will duel inside this place," he added. "That is, if you have brought a deck with you?" He asked.

"You have to see for yourself," Selene answered. _'God, she's amazing. Smart, beautiful and very mysterious,'_ Seto thought, which Selene blushed pink while Amon shook his head.

"Let us go inside before the storm comes," Amon said as he walked inside the building with their friends while Seto and Mokuba followed Selene.

Once inside, people were enjoying themselves while Mokuba was watching some aspiring duelists for his brother as Yugi and his friends sat at a table to listen to both music and watching the duels. Ryou felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked over, seeing Marik, Ishizu and Odion, causing him to smile.

"My goodness, it's great to see you all," Ryou said as he got up, hugging Marik and his family.

"It's good to see you too," Marik said as he looked at Amon and Selene.

"Oh, where are my manners? Selene and Amon, this is Marik, Ishizu and Odion Ishtar. Everyone, this is Selene and Amon Chiba," Ryou said as Amon looked at Ishizu for a moment and bowed calmly to her as well towards her brothers.

"An honor to meet you all," Amon said as he looked at them with calm eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Ishizu said. "Chiba? Children of Layla and the late Shinichi Chiba, correct?" She asked as both of them nodded.

"Late? As in.." Joey began to say as he looked at Selene and Amon. "Aw man, I'm sorry. We were wondering where was your dad and all," he added as he felt bad by coming up with ideas about a divorce or him working at Egypt still.

"It's all right," Selene replied.

Seto glanced down briefly as he understood how it felt losing the people that was important, especially if it was a biological family member. "How did he die?" Seto asked as he glanced at them as Amon leaned back.

"He was murdered by tomb robbers, who were posing as workers," he answered. They heard a few chuckles as everyone turned their attention over to Bakura and Malik, causing Yami to narrow his eyes at them.

"Who invited _**them**_?" Yami asked them.

"We can go wherever we want to go. So shut up," Malik said in a vicious tone. "I find it ironic that there are still tomb robbers in this modern day of age," Bakura added.

Amon gave him a glare a bit as he looked over at his sister. "Sister, why don't you go up and sing us a song?" He suggested as Selene nodded her head while she walked over to the karaoke booth where the worker was, requesting a song to be played. The worker nodded as she went go on stage while holding onto a wireless microphone in her hand until she heard the music playing, causing her to close eyes and began singing the song.

* * *

 _ **"Destiny – has put me right in front of you**_

 _ **Since you're close to me**_

 _ **I know the deepest parts of you**_

 _ **Laughter's in my days**_

 _ **And loneliness is far away"**_

 _ **"I thank god over and over and over again**_

 _ **I'm feeling this feeling for you every moment"**_

 _ **"I'll be with you – I'll pray for you**_

 _ **This time I'll stay – to lead your way"**_

 _ **"I'll be your friend – a helping hand**_

 _ **Right to the end – you know**_

 _ **I'll be with you"**_

* * *

Yugi and the others had their jaw dropped a little from hearing her singing voice as Amon leaned back as Ishizu glanced at the Millennium Bracer on Amon's wrist as she saw something that was related from the ancient times.

"Wow, I didn't know that Selene could sing that well," Mokuba said as Amon smiled a bit.

"She either wants to become a singer, a fashion designer, or something else. She got a lot of dreams, so I don't tend to let anything take it away from her," Amon replied as he looked at Seto. He noticed a faint reaction from the other duelist as he closed his eyes, not wanting to read the other's mind while Bakura and Malik were looking at both Amon and Selene, which Bakura believed that he had met them before.

* * *

 _ **"I'll be your field – where you can build**_

 _ **Your self esteem – a better dream"**_

 _ **"I'll be your friend – a helping hand**_

 _ **Right to the end – you know**_

 _ **I'll be with you..I'll be with you.."**_

 _ **"Destiny…Ooh.."**_

* * *

An applause was heard as Selene bowed a bit and put away the microphone while getting off stage to be with her friends.

"You did great," Amon said as he got up and hugged his sister while she hugged him back.

"Thanks," Selene replied as she looked at the others and blinked a few times. "Oh! I hope that song didn't upset you all?" She asked while looking worried as Yami shook his head.

"It was moving, so do not worry," he replied as Seto cleared his throat a bit, causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

"Well, we have seen every duelists here while you were performing. It would seem that you and I will have to take a rain check for our duel," Seto said as Selene nodded a bit. Seto offered his hand out towards her as she took his hand calmly and shook in agreement, causing Seto have a minor wince for some unknown reason as he let go, turning around so no one would noticed. "Mokuba, let us go," he said as he walked with his little brother out of the club while Mokuba had a feeling that there would a tournament for Selene in case someone had romantic feelings towards her besides his brother.

"We better get going as well," Ishizu said as she looked at Amon and Selene. "Do you wish to come over to the museum so we could talk?" She asked them.

"That sounds good," Amon replied as he bowed calmly while he looked at Malik besides Marik, causing him to twitch faintly. "You better not give anyone hell, do you hear me?" He questioned.

"Oh, like I am afraid of someone like you," Malik replied as he smirked a bit. "However, I admire your bravery to speak so boldly towards me," he stated. Odion looked at Amon as he could tell something was different about him along with his sister as he bowed his head slightly, causing the twins to bow their head back in respect.

As the Ishtar family left, Yugi and his friends began to walk out of the club as well. "We'll see you later, Selene and Amon," Yami said as Téa hugged both siblings. "Hey, we should really hang out more," she said as Selene and Amon smiled.

"That sounds great," Selene said as Amon nodded. "Have an easy night," Amon said as he walked over to his motorcycle and got in the front as Selene got on the back, placing her helmet on after Amon put his own helmet on. They driven off into the night and headed home while the others headed to their homes as well to see each other tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song " **Panick Attack** " because it was played in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series.

* * *

The next day, at the Domino Museum, Amon and Selene were looking at the Egyptian section while they were waiting for Ishizu to arrive. As Selene walked towards the tablet of the Pharaoh and the High Priest dueling, she bumped against Marik, causing her to blink a few times and quickly bowed in respect.

"I am so sorry," Selene said as Marik smiled a bit while patting her shoulder a bit.

"It's all right. It was an accident and I didn't see where I was going either," he replied as Amon walked over to the pair. "Hello Marik," he said as Marik nodded at him as Ishizu and Odion walked over. "Ah, you have arrived," she said as the twins nodded their heads.

"What is going on, Ishizu?" Amon asked her calmly as Selene stood next to him while looking at the Ishtar family.

"It's about your father. We need to know where he obtained the artifacts that you are wearing," Ishizu asked them politely.

"We're not sure. But Shadi said that he assisted him by finding the items," Selene replied as Odion looked at her for a moment.

"Shadi?" He asked as the twins nodded their heads.

"I am guessing that we were something of great importance in a previous life?" Selene questioned as Ishizu glanced at her for a moment.

"Yes, but I am unsure if I should inform you about it or not," Ishizu replied as Amon chuckled faintly, causing the Ishtar family to raise a brow at them in confusion.

"I think we already know," Amon said as he closed his eyes calmly.

* * *

At Domino Park, Yugi was hanging out with his friends, discussing about certain things until Joey ran over while panting hard. "Joey? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Yugi asked as he didn't know what was going on and hoped that Joey wasn't into too much trouble.

"I-I just heard," Joey began to say as he took a deep breath to say it. "I just heard that there's going to be another tournament coming up soon!" He finally said as Tristan grinned from ear to ear.

"That means we get to see Selene and Amon duel for this," Ryou said as he was pondering what was their game play whenever they were in a duel. "I am curious," Ryou added, not hearing the footsteps while everyone else was distracted as well at the thought of both twins dueling.

"Curious about what?" A voice asked as everyone turned their attention to Seto and his brother, Mokuba.

"Oh, I was just curious what they'll have for us when we battle them," Ryou replied politely.

"That would be awesome," Mokuba said as he looked up at his brother for a moment. "Can I tell them about the tournament?" He asked him as Seto looked at him for a moment and nodded his head once for approval, causing Mokuba to smile even bigger.

* * *

At evening, Ryou and Yugi walked from another game shop that provided Duel Monsters for the upcoming tournament. With a sigh, Ryou shook his head as Yugi looked at him with a slight concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked him as Ryou looked at him for a moment.

"Well, you know what I run, but most of these cards scream Bakura," Ryou replied as he feared that his dark half would participate the tournament as well, causing Yugi to go pale a bit from the thought.

"I see what you mean," Yugi said as both duelists made a turn that was a dead end, causing them to stop in their tracks. "Uh oh," Ryou said as he looked at Yugi, causing the two to turn around to exit until they were stopped by a group of thugs.

* * *

 _ **I'm not going to panick (panick)**_

* * *

"Hey! Give us your money and other valuables!" One of the thugs demanded as both Yugi and Ryou were terrified to answer as the group began to draw closer to them. Suddenly, a blade was thrown down front of the thugs as a cloaked being appeared from the shadows.

"Leave them be, or face the wrath of your deepest nightmares," the cloaked man said coolly.

"Like hell!" The leader shouted as he lunged at the cloaked man, but ended up getting jabbed in the stomach.

* * *

 _ **Here in the shadows**_

 _ **Phantom in the night**_

 _ **Attack without warning**_

 _ **A signal showed light**_

 _ **I braved the darkness**_

 _ **Made my stand right here**_

 _ **No matter how you come at me**_

 _ **I'll show no fear**_

* * *

"You bastard!" The other thug shouted as he extracted his switchblade, lunging towards the cloaked man until he clashed blades with another cloaked being with a serpentine blade. "Where did this guy come from!?" He shouted as two more cloaked beings appeared.

* * *

 _ **I won't give up**_

 _ **I won't break down**_

 _ **I'm not gonna Panick (panick panick)**_

* * *

"Two, three, four, and five..Yes, I think this is going to be a fair fight, wouldn't you say?" The cloaked man asked them as he glanced at the two cloaked entities glanced back at him, nodding in agreement. "I suggest you two leave. This isn't a fight for two young men to watch," the cloaked man said, causing Yugi and Ryou to look at him for a moment.

"You fools aren't going anywhere!" The leader shouted after coughing to gain his balance again.

* * *

 _ **I will not run**_

 _ **I'll stand and fight**_

 _ **All you've done wrong**_

 _ **I will set right**_

 _ **No matter what you try tonight**_

 _ **I'm not gonna Panick (panick)**_

* * *

"I beg to differ," the cloaked man said as he fought against the leader while the other two cloaked beings fought against the thugs. "You use fear to obtain what you desire from your darkest hearts," he began as he kicked the leader back a few feet and began walking towards him slowly, which the fog began to form around him. "I rather be fighting worthy opponents than fighting strays like you and your posse," he stated.

* * *

 _ **Fill my heart with terror**_

 _ **Do the worst you can do**_

 _ **Shivers up my spine**_

 _ **I'm not afraid of you**_

* * *

"Don't be so cocky, punk!" The leader shouted as he extracted his gun out and began firing at him twice. While the leader was laughing, thinking that he gotten the other completely, he began searching around for his men. "I got him!" He declared until he heard a faint chuckle, and then laughter from the fog to go wide eyed for a moment.

* * *

 _ **The dark can be scary**_

 _ **Until you find**_

 _ **The things that you thought were frightening**_

 _ **Are only in your mind**_

* * *

"What was that?" The cloaked man asked as there in front of him was a shield, but not an ordinary shield. Yugi and Ryou's eyes widen in shock as they recognized the shield indeed, which it was the Millennium Shield itself. "I had enough with these games," the cloaked man said as he vanished in the fog, leaving the Millennium Shield up for Ryou and Yugi to hide behind for protection. "You thrived to be a minion of the shadows, but let us see who is actually afraid of the dark," the voice of the man said, psyching the leader out a bit.

* * *

 _ **I won't give up**_

 _ **I won't break down**_

 _ **(I'm not gonna panick**_

 _ **I'm not gonna panick (panick panick)**_

* * *

"Where are you!? Show yourself!" The leader screamed as the cloaked man appeared behind him and disarmed him, slamming him against the wall while lifting him up by the throat.

"I'm right here, but it's time to let you face judgment for your acts of crime here," the cloaked man said as something glowed between the two, causing the leader of the thugs to scream bloody murder until he was limped.

* * *

 _ **I will not run**_

 _ **I'll make my play**_

 _ **Come the dawn the light of day**_

 _ **Will burn your shadows all away**_

* * *

"He and his crew will be judged by the Underworld," the cloaked man said to Yugi and Ryou after dispelling Millennium Shield. "I suggest you two head for home and try to forget this incident," he said as the two beings who assisted him vanished in the shadows, causing him to walk away deeper in the fog.

* * *

 _ **I won't give up**_

 _ **I won't break down**_

 _ **I'm not gonna panick (panick panick)**_

* * *

"Wait! Who are you?" Yugi asked as the cloaked man stopped in his tracks, causing to have a faint smile underneath the cowl a bit.

"Nobody," the man answered as he vanished within the fog itself.

As both duelists looked at each other, they began to head for home as they were unsure how they would explained this to their friends, especially to their other halves. From afar, the cloaked man was observing them to make sure that everything was safe for them to return home without any serious threats in their way.

* * *

 _ **I'm not gonna panick**_


	10. Chapter 10

At Domino High, Yami and the others were listening to Yugi and Ryou's story, causing Yami to make his hand into a fist.

"And that's what happened. We were saved by this cloaked man with two other cloaked beings and he did something to the leader as if he sent him to the Shadow Realm," Ryou said as he looked at them. He heard his darker half grinding his teeth a bit, causing him to look over his shoulder as Bakura cracked his knuckles.

"No body, especially some low-life punk, messes with my hikari. That is _**MY**_ job!" Bakura snapped as Ryou slightly sweated, knowing that Bakura would eventually find the thugs himself and punish them severely.

"Calm down, Bakura. We don't want you making a scene," Yami said as he looked the other for a moment as he looked at Yugi again. "And he just called himself _'nobody,'_ right?" He asked him calmly.

"Yeah, as if he didn't want his identity to be blown yet" Yugi replied to his other self as everyone heard the door opening and turned their attention over to Selene and Amon.

"Good morning everyone," Selene said as she bowed a bit.

"Good morning Selene and Amon," Téa replied while seeing the twins sat down at their desks.

"They look like hell," Joey said as Tristan nodded in agreement.

"We do have a test today, mutt. So they were probably studying all night to have a passing grade, unlike you," Seto answered as Joey gave him a glare, wanting to say something witty at him, but knew that Seto would always be one step ahead of him.

"Yes, we do have a history test today, so we better be prepared," Ryou said as he sat at his seat while everyone else sat in their respective seats in the classroom when the teacher came in.

* * *

After school was over, Yugi and the others were walking towards the park while they were discussing about the test that they had, which Joey and Tristan were slumping in defeat.

"I can't believe that test was so hard. I barely passed that test," Joey groaned as Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Well, that is what you get when you don't study as much," Téa said to them as she stopped, seeing Bakura and Malik plotting something together while Yami twitched his brow a for a moment.

"What in the world are those two doing?" Yami questioned quietly as he began walking towards the two twisted sides that stayed with both Ryou and Marik. "Yami, I don't think you should. You'll end up fighting with either one or even both of them," Yugi said in a concerned voice as he knew that Yami was far away from him to hear the request.

"Got the ammunition?" Bakura asked Malik as the other nodded his head towards him. "All right, we got one shot at this, so we don't need any interruptions," Bakura said as he aimed his paint gun towards a happy couple, who was sitting on the park bench. "Steady," he whispered as Malik heard someone clearing his voice, causing him to glance up at who it was and then glanced at Bakura. "Don't tell me it's who that I think it is," Bakura groaned slightly as Malik closed his eyes.

"Fine. I won't," Malik replied as Bakura turned his attention over at Yami, causing him to get up.

"What is it now?!" Bakura snapped as he was annoyed of having Yami interrupting them from their plans.

"You are not going to torture anyone here," Yami answered as Bakura scowled at him while giving him an evil eye.

"Make us," Bakura said as he punched Yami in the stomach, causing Yami to cough and collapsed to his knees a bit with Bakura smirking coldly.

"Seems you got him on his knees," Malik said to Bakura while smirking as well. "I always dreamed of seeing this and it's actually coming true," Bakura added as he laughed.

A twitch came from Yami as he tackled Bakura to the ground and began wrestling with him. Malik stood on the sideline while Yugi and the others came over, trying to either break up the fight or encourage the fight even more.

"Come on Yami! Kick his ass!" Joey called out as Seto shook his head, sighing a bit annoyed. It wasn't too long that the noise attracted both Amon and Selene, causing them to come over as Selene stood next to Serenity and Téa while Amon had an annoyed look on his face.

"What is going on?" Selene asked them as Seto looked over at her for a moment.

"Yami was trying to prevent some chaos from those two and Bakura sucker punched him in the stomach, which eventually ended in this mess," Seto replied as he was admiring her in casual wear. _'She does look lovely without wearing that uniform,'_ he thought to himself, causing Selene to blush faintly and looked away.

"I got this," Amon said as he walked over, pulling both Yami and Bakura apart. "Alright, break it up!" He demanded as he got punched in the face by Bakura, causing Selene to cover her mouth after letting out a small gasp.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no," Selene whispered as Seto glanced at her for a moment.

"Let me guess. Fatal mistake?" He asked her, causing her to nod once. "Just checking," Seto said as he glanced at Yugi and the others. "One of you call an ambulance," he said as Téa looked at him for a moment and was about to say something until Amon kicked Bakura in the face, sending him back a foot or two.

"Oh..We got ourselves a fighter," Bakura said as he spat the blood out from his mouth, giving him a glare.

"An eye for an eye. That is what I follow by, so act your age instead of being a brat," Amon replied back in a cold manner. "Selene, come on. We're leaving," he said to his sister as he began to walk away from Bakura, causing Selene to nod in agreement and looked at everyone. "We'll be seeing you later," Selene said as she bowed a bit and began to head off.

"I'm not done with you!" Bakura barked as he sprinted at him, causing Amon to grab his wrist and flipping him over to hit the ground on his back. "Who..the hell..are you?" Bakura hissed in pain as he noticed his Millennium Ring glowing, causing him to raise a brow at it for a brief moment. _'They have Millennium Items?'_ He thought to himself as Amon to give him a solemn look.

"I am a flow of water, and a bad current just caught you," he answered as he walked off with his twin sister, causing Malik to assist Bakura to stand up slowly while everyone was too surprised to see the reaction from Amon.

"We better get going. We got a lot of stuff to do," Yugi said as he walked off with Yami and his friends, leaving Bakura and Malik pondering about Amon and Selene as if they already knew something was different about them.

* * *

During the night, Seto was working on the family business in his bed while he thought about the incident from earlier and then to Selene. He didn't hear the door opening and closing quietly as he was too much in deep of thought about fantasizing Selene and knew he had fallen in love with the girl, but refused it deeply to let anyone to know about it. He felt the bed move as he turned his attention over, seeing Mokuba in his pajamas and raised a brow at him for a moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked Mokuba calmly.

"I couldn't get to sleep. Can I spend the night with you brother?" Mokuba asked as Seto nodded once, causing the younger Kaiba to snuggle up against his brother. "Seto? Are you thinking about Selene again?" Mokuba asked as Seto paused for a moment and closed his eyes.

"And if I am?" Seto questioned back and saw his brother smile a bit.

"I'm just glad that you finally like a girl," Mokuba answered truthfully. "Hey, how about we invite them to the costume party coming up this weekend?" He suggested as Seto set the lap top next to the bed and lightly ruffled his brother's hair, causing Mokuba to laugh a bit.

"You know it'll be masquerade," Seto said as Mokuba nodded his head. "All right, but if they are busy, I do not want to take it out on their schedule," Seto added as he began to lie down on the bed and clapped the lights to turn off. "Now let us get some rest," Seto said as he closed his eyes as Mokuba rested his head on his brother's chest, having a little grin on what to do for the weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

At the classroom of Domino High, Seto gave Yugi and his companions invitations as they were giving him an odd look.

"They are for a costume party this Saturday evening. Mokuba feels like it would be nice to spend time with each other before the tournament started," Seto explained as he looked at them. "I will understand if you don't want to go, but the main thing some of you need to remember is that it is masquerade. Bring your own masks," he stated as he looked at Ryou and Marik for a moment. "I hope that I can count on you two to control those two psychopaths from destroying the event?" He questioned as Ryou and Marik nodded their heads.

"Hey Selene. Hey Amon," Joey called out as Seto looked over and saw the twins coming in.

He wasn't uncomfortable to ask Amon, but to ask Selene to the costume party, he felt a bit unease. He walked over to them as he cleared his throat as both Selene and Amon looked up at him for a moment to listen what he was about to say. "Selene. Amon. I am throwing a costume party this Saturday evening before the tournament starts, and I wish to ask you two to come," Seto said as he noticed a raised brow from Amon for a brief second.

"What kind of costume party is it?" Selene asked politely.

"A masquerade party," Seto answered as Amon looked at his sister for a moment.

"Well, it depends on our schedule. We might be exhausted afterwards and end up going home to rest up," Amon said as he looked at Seto. "We will try, but it's just one of those things," he added.

"I understand," Seto replied as he held Selene's hand lightly and gave her the invitation. "Well, I hope to see you soon," he said as he lightly touched the back of Selene's hand, causing her blush a bit on the cheeks. Seto slightly had a minor flinch from seeing something that flew past his mind as he let go of her hand and turned around.

"Seto? Are you all right?" Selene asked as she knew she noticed it before he could hide it from her and her brother.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Seto replied in an assuring voice as he went to his seat before the class started.

* * *

At the Chiba's home, a knock was heard from the front door as Selene answered it. "Hey Mokuba," she said as she smiled sweetly at him. "Please come right in," she added as she stepped aside as Mokuba came into the home while Selene closed the door behind him.

Amon came downstairs as he grinned a bit at Mokuba and lightly ruffled his hair. "Hey Mokuba. What brings you here?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you two haven't decided to brother's request as we planned?" Mokuba asked as he went to the living room with them and sat down on the chair while Selene and Amon sat on the sofa together.

"We did," Amon replied as he leaned back a bit.

"Okay, now from what I got from brother's costume, he's going to be dressing up as Erik from the Phantom of the Opera. Selene, do you got something from that play?" Mokuba asked.

"I do indeed. I'm going to be dressing up as Christine, the Phantom's love interest," Selene replied as she smiled.

"I'm going to be a werewolf," Amon said as he grinned a bit.

"Sweet," Mokuba replied as he looked at them. "Well I better going because I need to find my costume," he said as he got off the chair and bowed politely. "I'll see you two later," he said as he headed off while having a smile on his face.

"You know he's playing match maker for his brother," Amon said as he looked at his sister for a moment.

"I know and I think it's sweet," Selene replied as she looked at her brother. "Seems that fate's threads are about to intertwine once more," she added and gotten off from the sofa. "Shall we prepare our costumes for the party?" She asked him as Amon nodded his head and got off the sofa as well, causing the two to go upstairs to their rooms to prepare.

* * *

As Saturday evening came, everyone was attending at the Kaiba's Mansion while wearing the costumes of their choice: Yugi, who was dressed up as Dark Magician; Ryou, who was dressed up as an Angel; Joey, who was dressed up as the Flaming Swordsman; Duke, who was dressed up as a Vampire; Tristan, who was dressed up as Tarzan; Mai, who dressed up as Harpie Lady; Bakura, who dressed up as the Devil; Marik, who dressed up as Horus; Ishizu, who dressed up as Bastet; Malik, who dressed up as the Grim Reaper; Mokuba, who dressed up as a Prince; Téa, who dressed up as a Fairy; Yami, who dressed up as a Mummy; Serenity, who dressed up as Dark Magician Girl and lastly Seto, who dressed up as Erik from the Phantom of the Opera.

"This is what I call a party!" Joey exclaimed as he grinned ear to ear.

"Seto really did an outstanding job," Mai said as she held her drink.

Yugi nodded and glanced over at Seto, who was leaning against the wall while looking at the floor for a moment, causing him to frown a bit. "Seto looks really upset that Selene and Amon didn't arrive," he said as he looked at Yami.

"He understands that there are people who have things that cannot attend to certain things," Yami answered as he wanted to cheer the other duelist up until Serenity came over to them, causing both Yami and Yugi to look at her while Yugi blushed red.

"Yami? Do you want to dance with me?" Serenity asked as she faintly blushed, knowing this was her first forward approach to ask someone to dance.

"I would love to," Yami replied as he escorted her to the dance floor and began dancing with her.

While everyone was enjoying themselves, Mokuba went over to the front doors and opened one of them. He smiled big as he saw Selene and Amon in their costumes, just as they told him. "I'm glad you two came," he said as he gave Selene a white mask.

"Thanks Mokuba," Selene said as she put on her mask as she came inside with her brother. "So, how is he?" She asked.

"I see a Phantom who is depressed," Amon said as his makeup was so realistic, he didn't need a mask.

"Woah, who did your makeup?" Mokuba asked Amon as Amon pointed at his sister, causing Mokuba to look at her. "You could be a movie makeup artist," Mokuba said, causing Selene to smile a bit.

"Selene, it's time to cheer up our host," Amon said as he walked over to the DJ booth as he stopped the music, causing the lights to dimmed a bit that gotten everyone's attention.

Seto lifted his head up as he was unsure what was going on until he felt a hand holding his, causing him to look over to see someone dressed as Christine. "Hm? You wish for a dance?" Seto asked as 'Christine' nodded her head as he was lead to the dance floor as Amon played a slow, romantic dance song that was suitable, causing everyone else to pair up to dance to the music.

The spotlight fell on Seto and his dance partner, causing him to raise a brow a bit as he spun her around once and wrapped his arms around her waist while her back was against his chest. "Do I know you?" He asked her quietly in her ear, causing her to smile a bit. "A quiet type, huh?" He asked again as he turned her around and held her hand lightly. "Well, I must confess something and I hope you're not some news reporter that somehow snuck in," he began as the other shook her head.

"Good. I am already interested in this girl that attends to my school. She's beautiful and intelligent in many ways, but I am unsure if I should tell her how I feel towards her since she is the first girl that makes me feel this way," Seto said as he closed his eyes. He felt a squeezed of his hand as he looked down at her for a moment. "You wish to know who she is?" He asked as he saw her nod her head. "Her name is Selene Chiba. She arrived to Domino City not too long ago with her brother and mother," he explained. As the music ended, the lights came on as Seto raised a brow at the woman who he had been dancing with.

"It's all right to be a little nervous," she said as she looked up at him. "But I think the girl that you admire dearly have the same feelings towards you," she added, causing Seto to be stunned to hear the voice that he knew too well.

"Selene?" Seto whispered as he saw Selene taking her mask off and looking up at him.

"Hello Seto," Selene said as she smiled sweetly towards him.

"How?" He asked as he felt her finger against his lips.

"Let us say you have an amazing little brother who loves you so much, he wanted to make sure you were happy," she explained as Seto turned her attention over to Mokuba, causing him to smile a bit. Mokuba walked over to his brother and looked up at him with a big smile on his face.

"I wanted to make it a big surprise for you," Mokuba explained. Seto knelt down to his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder, looking at him in the eye as Mokuba still had the smile on his face still.

"Thank you, Mokuba. This is something I will not forget," Seto said as he hugged his brother lightly as he felt Mokuba hugging him back.

"You're welcome," Mokuba replied as he patted his shoulder. "Now you and Selene have fun. Amon will make sure Bakura and Malik will stay out of trouble," he added as Seto nodded and got on his feet as he took Selene over to the balcony to look outside at the evening's night.

* * *

After the party ended, everyone returned to their home as Seto escorted Selene to her home while Amon was ahead of them to open the front door so they wouldn't disturbed their mother, who was resting in her room.

"Thank you for the party, Seto. We should have more of this sometime," Amon said as he stepped inside the house calmly as he left the door open for his sister to enter.

"I shall think it over," Seto replied as he helped Selene up the stairs to the door, causing Selene to look at him with soft eyes.

"I hope that you and your brother have a good night's rest, Seto. This was definitely an enchanted night," she said as Seto took her hand lightly, causing her to blush a bit.

"Selene, I wish to ask you something," he began as he looked at her for a moment and lightly touched her cheek.

"Yes Seto?" Selene asked as she blushed more.

"Selene, I..love you and I wish to know if you want to become my girlfriend?" He asked as he looked at her still as he almost felt nervous at first in case she would reject him.

Selene blushed bright pink on the cheeks as she leaned in and kissed Seto on the cheek, causing him to be surprised. "I love you too, Seto. And yes, I will become your girlfriend," she replied as Seto smiled a bit as he stepped close to her and kissed her on the lips passionately as Selene wrapped her arms around his neck lightly while she kissed him back.

Once the two broke the kiss, they were both crimson on the face from sharing such a passionate moment as Seto began to clear his throat as Selene giggled a bit. "A magnificent kisser as well," Selene said as Seto smirked a bit victorious from that comment as he touched her cheek.

"You were marvelous as well, my dear," he replied. "But I better let you rest. Soon, a tournament will start and I cannot wait to see you in action," he said as Selene nodded. As the two bid each other a goodnight, they departed their own ways to go to sleep as Seto knew he would be dreaming of Selene tonight and every night.

* * *

Within Domino City, a group of seven beings appeared from the shadows on the rooftop as they looked at the city below from their destination.

"Do you think that they are here?" One asked.

"Do you doubt me?" The other questioned back.

"Do not squabble amongst each other. They are here all right," the second ranking one answered as he crossed his arms a bit.

"You know if they are here, they will be a problem to us," the other member explained.

"Depends if we play our cards right," said a female member of the group.

"We better make sure it's full-proof or things would be disastrous if it fails," said another female in the group.

"Agreed. Now let us report back to our leader so he knows about this," the higher ranking one said as he looked at the group.

"It's time to make this in full motion soon," he stated as he vanished in the shadow walls as the others quietly followed behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

At Domino City Square, every duelist was present for the tournament to begin while Seto was standing behind the announcer who was giving out the basic rules of the tournament. Seto sighed mentally as he felt a squeeze from his hand, causing him to glance over to see Selene standing next to him while she smiled, trying to make things easier for the dragon duelist himself.

"If I was announcing the rules for this tournament, it would have been quick and simple so that everyone would begin dueling already," he said to her as Selene nodded in agreement.

"It will be fine, Seto. Besides, you've made Mokuba one of the official spotters for this tournament to make sure none of the duelists will try to cheat their way to the top," she replied calmly.

"That is something I am glad I did," he said. "But I am curious on how well you and your brother duel against different opponents for the first time," he added as he looked at her, causing her to giggle a bit.

"Well, I guess we will have to make sure to surprise you guys, huh?" She asked as she looked up at him, causing him to nod his head once.

"Alright! Let the dueling begin!" The announcer said as every duelist in the area gave a hearty battle cry to make sure they made it in the finals. Seto escorted Selene off stage as he wanted to stay close to her to prevent any perverts from touching her along seeing her duel.

"The park is usually the best place for dueling, so expect if you see any former champions there," he explained as Selene nodded her head.

"So who do I need to watch out for specifically?" She asked him.

"Most likely Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. They play dirty, so always watch out for their moves," Seto explained to her.

"Understood," she replied as she looked up at him, smiling a bit. "Would be interesting if we did a tag duel," she added as Seto smirked faintly as he liked that idea a lot.

* * *

Elsewhere, Amon was walking with Mokuba as he had his duel disk attached to his arm while looking around the area. He remembered he was asked by Seto to watch over his little brother since Mokuba was one of the spotters for the tournament to make sure that there wouldn't be any duelists that cheated their way to the finals.

"I can't wait to see you and Selene in action, Amon. I'm really curious how you two duel against an opponent," Mokuba said as he smiled at him as he looked back to his attention to see some duelists dueling each other at the city.

"We will make sure not to disappoint you all," Amon replied as he glanced around as he saw some duelists getting defeated first hand by some professionals. "So whoever defeats and collects marbles of each element type from the corner of the card monsters gets to the finals, huh?" He asked.

"That's the rules. Since everyone have been given one marble color depending on the result of the cage bingo game, they need to get the remaining colors," Mokuba explained. "Since you got the purple marble, representing Dark Type, you need Earth, Fire, Light, Water and Wind," Mokuba stated.

"So in other words, I need black, red, gold, blue and green marbles to complete my dueling gauntlet?" Amon asked.

"Pretty much," Mokuba replied. "If you lose your only marble, you're out of the tournament for good," he added.

"Then I better make sure not to lose," Amon replied calmly.

"Hey, I was wondering where your mom was. I haven't seen her for a while," Mokuba said as he looked at him for a moment.

"Oh, she is dating some guy that she met at the museum while she was giving a tour in the Egyptian section," Amon replied as he saw one duelist defeating the other. "We're suppose to meet him tonight at our home for dinner," he added. "You two want to come?" He asked as he glanced at Mokuba, who nodded once.

"You know, since our siblings are dating each other, we're going to be in-laws soon," Mokuba said as Amon smiled a bit.

"Yeah, so it's best to meet the parents, depending if mother marries this guy one day," Amon stated. Amon saw a duelist coming over as he smirked a bit as he stepped forward to duel against the opponent while Mokuba watched.

* * *

At the park, Selene and Seto found themselves dueling against none other than Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. Seto was battling against Rex while Weevil was Selene's opponent as the two former champions as Weevil believed that he would win against a new player, since he knew that Rex Raptor had no chance against Seto Kaiba.

"Give it up, Raptor. You've lost," Seto said as he had his three Blue Eyes White Dragons out on the field while Rex Raptor had his two of his Megazowlers and his Sword Arm of Dragon in defense position.

"Like hell I am! I got three monsters in defense while you got three monsters in attack positions, so it'll be a stalemate between us!" Raptor replied.

"You'll be surprised what Seto might have up his sleeve, Mr. Raptor," Selene said as she kept her eyes on Weevil during their duel.

"Shut up and mind your own business, bitch!" Rex snapped, causing Seto to narrowed his eyes in fury.

"Wrong move, Raptor. No one insults her, especially in front of me," Seto said in a vicious tone as he pulled out his magic card, seeing it calmly while smirking. "Since I don't have any magic cards on the field, I'll play the magic card Heavy Storm to clear your field," he explained as he watched the cards being destroyed in front of the players. "Next, I'll use the magic card Lightning Vortex to clear your field by offering one card to activate the effect," he said as he put two magic cards in the graveyard as Rex's monsters blew up on the field.

"Oh no!" Rex howled. "Now I play the magic card, Polymerization, to fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons into Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Seto exclaimed as he watched the three dragons fused and then extend his hand towards Rex's direction. "Finish the job!" He ordered as he watched his dragon wiping out the remaining life points from Rex's duel disk as Rex collapsed in defeat.

"I knew that idiot would screw up when he challenged Seto," Weevil stated in an annoyed voice as he looked at Selene. "Well, looks like you're pretty good at this," he said as he was a bit impressed, but not by much since he still considered himself superior over to new duelists.

"Thanks," Selene said as she looked at the Cocoon of Evolution on the field along with a faced down card. _'Looks like I got to think of something fast or that monster will become something powerful,'_ she thought as she glanced at the faced down card. "All right, first I will play my card Mystical Space typhoon to select a trap or magic on your field," she said as she looked at the two cards. "I'll pick the one of the left," she added as it revealed to be a Ring of Destruction trap card.

"Lucky pick, but always be careful what you do next," Weevil said with a sneer.

"I'm always cautious on what I do," Selene replied calmly. "Next, I'll play my field card The Sanctuary in the Sky to destroy your field card," she said as she watched the field changed immediately while Seto was observing from the sidelines while putting in the black marble in his gauntlet slot. "Now thanks to my field card, I will summon my Zeradias, Herald of Heaven so my Nova Summoner won't be so lonely," she explained. "However, I will activate Nova Summoner's effect. Since my field card is up, I get to special summon one Airknight Parshath," she added.

"Ha! A fatal mistake! I play my Pineapple Blast trap card!" Weevil said as he had confidence. "This card activates when you summoned your Zeradias on the field and I waited for you to special summoned Airknight Parshath. Since you have more monsters than me, they are destroyed, but I'll destroy one so we'll have an even field," he explained.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I activate my counter trap card, Divine Punishment," Selene replied. "Since my field card is still up, I get to negate the activation of a spell, trap, or Effect Monster's effect and that card gets destroyed," Selene stated as the trap card that Weevil had used became a dud and exploded.

"What?!" Weevil shrieked as he was in shock that his careful calculations was going wrong. "Now, I use Swords of Revealing Light to see your other faced down card," Selene said as she saw the faced down as Parasite Paracide, causing her to activate another Divine Punishment to negate the effect as it was destroyed on the field immediately before it went into her deck.

"Okay, I am going to finish it," Selene said as she pulled out her magic card, Lightning Vortex. "I will sacrifice my Hanewata to activate the magic card's effect to destroy your Cocoon of Evolution," she said as the lightning bolt struck down on Weevil's monster after she put the two cards in the graveyard, leaving him completely opened. "And now I will strike you down with Nova Summoner, Airknight Parshath, and Zeradias," she added as all the monsters struck Weevil down as the duel ended, leaving her the victor.

"Noo! How could I lose to a novice duelist?!" Weevil wailed as he collapsed to the ground in defeat as Seto walked over, as he picked up the black marble from him and walked over to Selene, placing it in the gauntlet slot calmly.

"Interesting duel," Seto said as he walked with her, leaving both Rex and Weevil to questioned where they went wrong.

"Thanks," Selene replied as she held his hand. "I kind of had a backup plan that would of resulted me losing a thousand life points to negate any serious cards he had, leaving me with only five hundred life points left," she stated. Seto smiled as he walked with her still while feeling her head resting on his shoulder a bit. "Seto? Do you and your brother wish to come to dinner?" She asked as she looked up at him for a moment.

"We would love to. Where are we attending?" Seto asked calmly. "My home. Since we don't know much of the restaurants here in Domino City still," Selene replied as Seto nodded his head.

"We will gladly come," Seto said as he touched her cheek lightly. "I think it's time for your mother to meet me since you and I are dating," he stated as Selene nodded her head as she walked off with him towards the next duel challenge to get the remaining marbles to proceed to the finals.

* * *

At the cemetery, two cloaked beings defeated two duelists while obtaining their third marbles.

"This shall become interesting to go up against them," the female said while looking at the other.

"Let us hoped that the others are achieving well to get through the finals. You know our master will not tolerate failure," the male said as the female nodded her head as they began to walk away from the area.

"Four souls in the Shadow Realm. So many left to go," the female said while having a twisted smirk on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that evening, at the Chiba's home, Layla Chiba was preparing everything for a successful dinner and hopefully that her son Amon would accept the man, whom she had been dating lately, to become his future stepfather in case the two ever wed. She was glad that the Kaiba brothers would be coming over since she had heard that her daughter had been dating Seto Kaiba for a while, which she was glad because she wanted her children to have happiness in their life.

Amon walked downstairs as he was wearing a somewhat formal wear, minus the tie as his mother smiled a bit. "Never was much of a tie person," she said to her son as she wore her apron still.

"Well, you know me. I usually feel suffocated with it sometimes," Amon explained as his mother kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, promise me that you won't use your powers to read his mind. I know you and your sister are protective over me, but I really want this relationship to work out," Layla said to him in a calming voice.

"I promise," Amon said as he helped her out of the apron and put it away as he smiled a bit. "There. You look much better without that thing on," he stated.

As the doorbell rang, Selene went over as she was wearing her dinner dress and opened the door, seeing Mokuba and Seto in their suits. "Well don't you look very dashing?" She asked them as she hugged Mokuba, who hugged her back, and then hugged Seto, who embraced her softly as he gave her a bouquet of flowers, causing Selene to blush.

"Come on in," Amon called out as the Kaiba brothers walked inside as they presented themselves to Layla.

"It's an honor to see you again, Ms. Chiba," Seto said to her as Layla smiled.

"It's an honor to have you two with us," Layla replied. "You two make yourselves comfortable. It'll be a while for him to be here," she said at Seto and Mokuba went to the living room with Selene.

"Seems that you and your brother are prepared to meet this fellow," Seto said as he looked at Selene.

"Well we don't know much about him still, but whoever he is, I'm sure he'll surprise us for sure," Selene replied as she felt Seto kissed him on the temple lightly, causing her to blush a bit as she rested her head against him lightly while he wrapped his arm around her waist.

While they were settling, they heard the doorbell being rung once as Layla went towards the front door to answer as Amon walked over to the living room and looked at his sister and the Kaiba brothers. "Dinner is ready and this guy is on time," he said.

"That's a good sign," Selene said as she got up with Seto while Mokuba got up as well, causing them to go to the dining room to see who this mysterious date of Layla was. Seto pulled out a chair for Selene as she sat down, blushing a bit while he and Mokuba got into their seats to wait for their final guest for this dinner night and saw Layla coming over.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet the man that I am dating," Layla said as everyone turned their attention over as Mokuba and Seto's eyes widen a bit as they saw who it was – Pegasus J. Crawford.

"Ah, I didn't expect to see the Kaiba boys joining us," Pegasus said as he smiled.

"I didn't know you three knew each other?" Layla asked as she was surprised as her children was as Amon offered his hand to Pegasus.

"Amon Chiba. I'm her eldest son and this is my younger twin sister, Selene. It's a pleasure to meet the man who is dating our mother," Amon said calmly as Pegasus took his hand and shook it.

"A pleasure to meet you two as well," Pegasus said as he bowed politely towards Selene as Selene bowed her head to him. Seto kept an eye on Pegasus as he knew this was bad since he didn't know what was Pegasus' game since he didn't trust him still after what he did to them during Duelist Kingdom.

"So, Pegasus, how did you and Ms. Chiba meet?" Seto asked as he was keeping his guard up.

"Well, I heard there were more relics from Egypt and I wanted to meet the newest member of the Egyptian department to get to know more about the past. That's where I met her," Pegasus replied as he pulled out a chair for Layla, causing her to sit down as he pushed her chair in a bit as he sat next to her. "But I heard you started dating finally. I am guessing that the lovely young lady is her daughter?" Pegasus asked as Seto nodded once. "Well, congratulations for you both," Pegasus said as he smiled.

"I'll go get dinner," Amon said as he walked over to the kitchen and began getting the food for everyone, which Selene looked at Seto as she squeezed his hand lightly to comfort him, which he squeezed her hand a bit for assurance.

 _'I have a funny feeling this is going to be an awkward dinner,'_ she said to her brother in thought as he brought the food in and set the food in front of them.

 _'I think you might be right,'_ Amon replied to her in thought as he sat in his seat and began eating with everyone.

* * *

Outside the Chiba home, two cloaked members watched Amon and Selene dine with their mother and guests as they looked at each other.

"Shall we crash this little party?" Asked the male member to his fellow partner.

"Sure. I am always in the mood of causing a scene," replied the other male member. "While some of us are gathering those little trinkets, we get the upper hand with this situation," he said.

* * *

During dinner, Seto kept his eye on Pegasus as he still had mixed feelings towards him until he gotten Pegasus' attention. "You keep looking at me like that, Kaiba boy, and your face will that way," he said to him as Seto gripped the table sheet a bit.

He suddenly left someone holding his hand as he thought it was Mokuba at first as he glanced down to see Selene's hand, causing him to glance over at her for a moment. She knew something must of happened in the past between him and Pegasus as Amon cleared his throat a bit.

"So, Mr. Crawford," Amon began to say as Pegasus looked at him.

"Oh please, call me Pegasus," he said.

"Alright, Pegasus. You said that you and mother met at the museum at the Egyptian section. When did you get fascinated in Egyptology?" He asked politely.

"Oh, it was a very long time ago. I went to Egypt to try to be inspire my lost of interest in painting after my late wife had passed from an illness," Pegasus replied as he felt Layla's hand lightly. "I think I have met your father at one point of time while he was working as an archeologist," he said as Layla looked at him for a moment.

"My husband did meet a lot of people when he was still alive. He usually talked the ones he gotten along with," she said.

"Oh, he was a wonderful man. Always determined to figure out Egypt's secrets and protect the treasures from robbers," Pegasus said as he closed his eye. "I was saddened when he was murdered," he stated.

Mokuba blinked a few times and looked at Amon and Selene. "He was murdered?" He asked as he frowned a bit.

"Yeah, some scumbags who were posing as helpers were planning to raid one of the tombs of the pharaohs, but he intervened and was murdered," Amon replied calmly. "However, his murderers were found and murdered at certain areas that the people believed that the curse gotten them," he added.

"There are a few curses that people do not know about. They are strong today as they were back then," Selene stated, causing Mokuba to shiver a bit. "Don't worry. As long as you show respect to the dead, they will honor you as an equal when they were alive," she said calmly.

"So Amon and Selene, what are you two planning to be when you are older?" Pegasus asked.

"Well, I want to become a police officer or detective. My sister has a lot of dreams, so it is up to her to decide," Amon replied calmly.

"Ah, well it's always good to have dreams," Pegasus said as everyone heard a crashing window, causing Amon and Selene to get up quickly.

"Who the hell?" Seto said as he got up as well, which everyone saw the doors opening up as two shadow cloaked beings were standing, making Amon to narrow his eyes a bit.

"I suggest we leave," Layla said as she got up calmly as a kunai was thrown on the table, causing Selene to narrow her eyes a bit.

"Who the hell are these fools?" Seto demanded as one member looked at him.

"Oh, he hasn't changed a bit," said the male member.

"Shall we handle him too?" Asked the other male member as a knife was thrown between them, causing them to look over at Amon.

"Get. Out." Amon said in a cold tone.

"Oh? You going to make us?" Asked the male as Selene stood next to her brother.

"Want to find out?" Selene questioned as the other male smirked a bit.

"Oh, I am so shaking," the male replied.

"You're competing in the tournament, aren't you?" Selene asked as the male member laughed. "Fun," Amon scowled while giving both a glare.

"You want to risk your marbles to fight us?" The other male asked.

"Depends. What colors do you have?" Selene questioned as she wanted to keep the atmosphere not too chaotic or stir suspicion from Pegasus, Seto and Mokuba.

"Green, red, and both blue," the male replied.

"Fine. Our marbles against yours and we'll do it outside," Amon said.

"Good. But you know there's going to be another clause of the duel," the other male said as both shadow duelists exited the building while Selene and Amon looked at their mother and guests.

"Stay inside until it's over," Amon said as he walked out of the room with his sister, causing Layla to chew her lower lip a bit in concerned.

Seto got up and walked towards the window, seeing both duelists waiting for Amon and Selene as Mokuba was by his side.

"You think they could be a new threat, Kaiba?" Pegasus questioned as he glanced at him as Layla looked at them for a moment.

"Shadow Realm match," Seto answered as he looked at Pegasus.

 _'How do they know about the Shadow Realm match?'_ Layla asked herself as she saw her children outside across from the Shadow Duelists.


	14. Chapter 14

Amon and Selene kept their eyes on their opponents as they had their duel disks along with their dueling gauntlets on. "You know that this is a Shadow Realm match, dear brother," Selene said to him as she kept her eyes on her opponent while Amon kept his eyes on his.

"I know. Try not to lose too much life points," he answered.

"I'll try not to," Selene replied.

"Hope you two are prepared," the male shadow duelist said as he looked at his cards. "Since the tag rules said that one party member starts, the other party member from the other side gets to attack, and then our side and then yours. Got it?" He explained.

"We're not that new to the game," Amon replied with an annoyed tone of voice. "Let's duel!" Both parties shouted as their life points combined to 8000 for the match.

"I place one monster face-down in defense mode and put down two cards on the field," said the first Shadow Duelist as he smirked a bit from the mask. "Your turn," he said while he looked at Amon, who glared at him from the other side as he drew his card. _'I got to make this one good or we're going to be residents of the Shadow Realm,'_ he thought as he looked at the cards.

"I place one card on the field," Amon said as he wanted to know what kind of strategy that the two duelists had. He believed that the they were the minor servants for their leader, so he was guessing that they knew not to do something that their leader had told them to or they would face his wrath.

"Alright, time to see what you little brats have for us to eliminate," the second opponent said as he pull out his card, looking at it for a moment. "I play Mechanicalchaser on the field!" He said as he smirked underneath his mask. "Mechnicalchaster! Attack them directly!" He ordered as the monster lunged at him.

"You idiot! You forgot that he has a face-down card on the field!" The other snapped at him. As the Mechanicalchaster attacked Selene and Amon, Amon smirked a bit as he placed his hand towards the face down card.

"I play my trap card! Metal Reflect Slime!" He called out as the card revealed itself while he looked at their opponents. With a grumbled, the second Shadow Duelist ended his turn as Amon glanced at his sister.

Selene pulled out her card as she looked at the card. She nodded her head to her brother , which he nodded his head as well as she held out a magic card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" She called out as she pointed at the card to the left. "And I pick that one," she stated as the card revealed the trap card Shadow Balance, causing it to be destroyed.

"You brat!" The second Shadow Duelist shouted, causing Selene to have a small smirk on her face. "I place one monster face-down in defense and end my turn," she said as she glanced at her brother, causing him to nod as he knew that she was saving her best deck for the competition than using it on their opponents.

"My, seems you're getting too cocky," said the first Shadow Duelist as he drew his card, looking at it for a moment. "I'll play my Gradius on the field and destroy that face-down monster of yours. Clearly it's a Sangan," he added as he smirked underneath his mask a bit.

"You really think you can win?" Selene asked as she revealed her faced down card, revealing Old Vindictive Magician, causing the other duelists to look in shock. "His effect goes off and I'll destroy your Mechanicalchaser," Selene said as she watched her monster destroying the Mechanicalchaser and then watching it get destroyed shortly after.

"You think you got the upperhand, but we got some traps or magic cards on the field," said the second Shadow Duelist. "I end my turn," the first Shadow Duelist said while glaring at his partner as he questioned himself about having him for this particular situation.

Amon pulled out his card and looked at the situation, glancing at his sister for a moment. "All right, I play the magic card Necrovalley on the field," he said as he put the spell card on the field, causing the playing field to change. "Now I put one monster card face-down along with another card face-down and end my turn," Amon said calmly as he knew to lure them in while they attack them when they least expected it.

"This is going to be intense any minute," Selene whispered to her brother while she watched the second Shadow Duelist made his move, causing him to summon Malice Doll of Demise.

"Attack Malice Doll!" He ordered as the monster attacked Amon's faced down monster, causing Amon to reveal Gravekeeper's Spy.

"Since you made him to flip over, not only I get a monster that is 1500 or less to special summon, but Spy gains 500 life points because of Necrovalley on the field," Amon explained as the other team took 900 life points damage.

 _'Those brats have definitely improved their game,'_ the two Shadow Duelists thought as Amon was picking out the card from his deck.

"And I know the perfect one too," Amon said as he placed Gravekeeper's Assailant on the field in attack position. "Do you end?" Amon asked as the Shadow Duelists nodded their heads as he drew his card. "I summon Gravekeeper's Curse on the field and with his ability, you lose 500 life points," Amon said as he watched the two Shadow Duelists flinched a bit. "I'm not done yet. Next, I use Assailant's ability to make your Doll go into defense mode thanks with the help of Necrovalley," he stated as he watched the monster go to defense. "All right, things should be good now. Assailant, eliminate the Doll. Spy, eliminate the Gradius. Curse, attack their life points directly!" Amon commanded.

As all the monsters did their master's orders, the Shadow Duelists' life points went down quickly as he closed his eyes calmly. "I end my turn, so you two better come up with something fast or this game will end with you fools being trapped in the Shadow Realm," Amon stated as he crossed his arms.

"Don't get too cocky!" The second Shadow Duelist screamed and drew his card and smirked wickedly. "You are in for it now! I use the magic card Anti-Magic Arrows to prevent you to use from using that trap card on the field!" He exclaimed as the arrows pinned the trap card that Amon had on the field. "Next, I summon my Mystic Tomato on the field," he said as an ugly tomato monster appeared. "After that, I play my Lightning Vortex, which I sacrifice a card to do its ability, to clear your field, letting my monster attack you two directly!" He exclaimed as he watched the lightning clear the playing field and seeing his monster attack the Chiba twins directly. "I am finish," he stated while having an active look on his face.

Selene pulled out her card and looked at it for a moment. "I will first use the magic card, Bait Doll, to pick out the cards on your field. If one of them is a trap, it forces it to activate and destroys it immediately. If it is not, it will return to its previous position," she explained as she pointed it at the card in front of her. She saw the trap card flipping up to reveal itself as Dark Renewal and exploded, causing her to sigh in relief.

She shuffle the Bait Doll card in her deck as she looked at the cards in her hand again. "All right. It's time for this game to be over," she said as she closed her eyes. "I set one card on the magic and trap field, then I will summon my Gemini Elf in attack position," she explained as she did the order correctly. "Next, I shall equipped my Gemini Elf with the Mage's Power spell card, which increases their power up to 500 with any trap or spell that my brother possess on the field," she added.

"Wait, since you have three cards, making that one four, that means -" the second Shadow Duelist began to say before he was cut off after seeing Amon's wicked smirk.

"Exactly. That means that the Mage Power boosts up Gemini Elf by 2000, making them 3900," Amon replied.

"Duo Magic, Gemini Elf!" Selene called out as she watched her twin elves attack at their opponents at the same time as their life points went from 3650 to 0 life points.

"Looks like we win," Amon said as he watched the holograms vanished before them. Both twins walked towards their opponents slowly while keeping their guard up.

"What exactly is your master planning to do?" Selene questioned. "The better question is, who the underworld are these idiots?" Amon asked as he took off the hoods to see Bandit Keith and Arkana.

"Who are these guys?" Selene asked her brother.

"Not sure, but they have the answers we want," Amon answered as he looked at the two. "You two are just pawns, so tell us what Set is up to," Amon said as Arkana slumped down a bit like a rag doll.

"You two have gotten very powerful. But how long will you keep your dark secret from your companions?" Arkana asked in a duel voice, causing Amon to narrow his eyes.

"Why don't you come out from your location and challenge us, Set? Or are you afraid?" Amon questioned as his bracer glowed while hearing Arkana chuckle a few times.

"You two will see me soon enough," replied the possessed Arkana. "In the meantime, expect more of my pawns until the finals," he added as both Bandit Keith and Arkana collapsed to the ground as their souls were taken to the Shadow Realm.

"Wonderful. Set is back, got some pawns, and targeting us for something," Amon said as he rubbed his temples a bit. "How in the name of Ra could it get any worse?" He asked.

"Having our friends find out about it," Selene replied as she looked at him for a moment. "You know that we have to tell them the truth eventually," she added.

"Yeah, but now is not the time. You know that," Amon said as he took the marbles that both duelists had on them and put the marbles in his pockets. "Come on. We don't want to worry mother and our guests," he added as he walked his sister inside their home.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days later, after the duel with Arkana and Bandit Keith, Amon walked with Mokuba as he had his marbles in their slots, making him and Selene the known finalists for the tournament. Amon had promised to assist Mokuba with the status of any cheaters present so they would not go through the finals, but also promised Seto that he would guard Mokuba with his life since he had been taken hostage numerous of times. While Amon was in deep thought, trying to figure out what was Set's goal for this era, he felt a tug on his arm, causing him to look down at Mokuba.

"You look like you got a lot on your mind," Mokuba said as Amon knew he couldn't lie to a smart boy who could tell when someone was lying.

"Yeah," Amon answered.

"Want to talk about it while we watch the duels?" Mokuba asked as Amon nodded his head. Amon took Mokuba to a bench that was in front of the park, but across the street to keep an eye on the duelists, and sat down with him as he leaned back a bit.

"So why did Arkana and Bandit Keith wanted to cause trouble two nights ago?" Mokuba asked.

"Because they were controlled by a stronger force," Amon replied truthfully. "Anyone who is weak-minded is easily controlled by beings who possess a strong ability or having an item that allows them to control them," he added as he looked at him briefly and went back looking at the duels again.

"But who's the mastermind? What are they planning to do? Do you and your sister know this guy or something?" Mokuba asked him as he wanted to get the full details. Amon chuckled faintly as he glanced at Mokuba for a moment.

"Slow down. Let me answer one question at a time," he replied to Mokuba calmly as he crossed his arms a bit. "The guy's name is Set and we don't know what he's planning to do exactly," he explained as he wanted to make things simple as possible.

"Maybe he's trying to obtain stronger duelists by letting those he has now to be sacrificed or something?" Mokuba suggested as Amon nodded a bit to agree with him, which deep down, he had a feeling that was probably one of Set's goals.

"If you're worried that your brother or Yami are on the next list to obtained, you don't need to worry," Amon replied in an honest answer, causing him to look over at Mokuba for a moment.

"You think that Pegasus is going to be your new stepfather?" Mokuba asked, causing Amon to look surprise at first and then chuckle lightly.

"Hey, they just started dating. I'm the man of the house, so I have to approve to almost any guy that dates a female of my family," Amon replied. "So it is up to fate to reveal that or not," he added.

"You know Seto likes your sister," Mokuba said.

"Oh yes. I can tell whenever he acts around her," Amon replied as he smiled. "Now, let us keep an eye on any cheaters so we can disqualified them from the tournament," he said as Mokuba nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Seto walked with Yami, after they had bumped into each other at the same location, while discussing the situation that happened two nights ago while having dinner at the Chiba residence. After listening to Seto, Yami looked surprised and stared at the other with a serious look.

"Are you positive it was both Arkana and Bandit Keith?" Yami asked calmly.

"Of course," Seto answered as he looked at him. "You think I would lie about those worthless duelists?" Seto asked the other as Yami shook his head.

"No. But I am still surprised that their mother is dating Pegasus," Yami replied calmly. "Do you think he told her about his past? Or did you explain the incident at Duelist Kingdom while you were all having dinner?" Yami asked again.

"How the hell should I know if he told her or not? But I wanted to tell her, but I didn't want Amon giving me the death glare or whatever if I upset her," Seto replied.

"I heard that Amon and Selene have already made it into the finals," Yami said as he looked at him.

"Yeah. Bandit Keith and Arkana had the remaining colored marbles that they needed anyways and they won them over a tag duel," Seto replied. "I've watched as much as I could since I had a feeling they were doing Shadow Realm rules," he added, causing Yami to look a bit surprise.

"How would they know about the Shadow Realm?" Yami asked him, causing Seto to shrug.

"I don't know, but when the duel was over, both Arkana and Bandit Keith went into a coma and was admitted to a hospital," Seto replied calmly.

"I think we should keep an eye on them," Yami stated as he looked at Seto.

"I've already done that. I got my best men watching over Selene and Amon. Don't forget Yami, I also have cameras that is connected to my laptop so I can keep an eye on things," Seto said. "Mokuba and Amon are checking for any cheating duelists that are trying their ways to get to the finals and you know how that annoys me more than Wheeler," he added as Yami walked with Seto still.

"I still feel like we could be the next targets," Yami said as Seto kept facing forward while still walking.

"Why do you think I am always prepared?" Seto questioned the other as they made a turn and was arriving at Domino Square.

"You still wish to beat me in a duel?" Yami asked. "What do you think?" Seto replied as he had a smirk on his face, causing Yami to smirk faintly.

"Then we better make sure that we face each other in the finals," Yami said as Seto nodded his head.

"Make sure you get your marbles quick, or everyone is going to be disappointed not to be seeing the King of Games in the finals," Seto said as he smirked a bit more. As they walked, they were being followed by two servants of Set from a distant.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mokuba and Amon walked down the streets of Domino City as Mokuba looked at Amon for a moment.

"Where should we go next?" Mokuba asked.

"Not sure. I'm still learning all the locations here in this city," Amon replied calmly.

"So Amon, how can you tell when someone is cheating?" Mokuba asked again and looked up at him.

"Depends on their actions that they make when they duel," Amon replied again.

"But I think there's more than you're letting on," Mokuba stated. Amon looked at him for a moment and lightly ruffled his hair.

"Sometimes you are too smart for your own good," Amon said to him. "Yes, there is something that my sister and I have and that's something from our late father's side," he began to say as they walked along the bridge.

"I promise not to tell anyone else," Mokuba said as he knew that the other must have been worried about that part.

"Well, father was only half Japanese and half British. We don't know much about his family tree, but he was a powerful telekinetic and it was he that he saved our mother before the two were wed," Amon explained. "Sister and I got that trait from him, but we kind of obtained additional abilities like telepathy, precognition and retrocognition," he added as he looked at Mokuba, who looked surprised.

"That..is so cool!" Mokuba cried out excitingly as he smiled big, causing to make Amon smile a bit.

"Yeah, but sometimes a pain in the neck whenever they suddenly come when you least expect it," Amon said as he looked forward, seeing two servants of Set in front of them.

"Amon! Those guys are wearing the same clothing that Arkana and Bandit Keith wore two nights ago!" Mokuba exclaimed as Amon pulled him close to guard him.

"Well, if it isn't the Medjai himself?" One of the members said while their eyes glowed a bit.

 _'Medjai? What is a Medjai?'_ Mokuba thought as Amon kept his eyes on the three servants.

 _'The Medjai was formerly the Pharaoh's bodyguards in Ancient Egypt. They usually kept beings away from harming the Pharaoh they used to served,'_ Amon answered him in thought. "What do you fools want?" Amon asked them as he had a slight glare.

"Isn't it obvious? The master wants you and Selene to serve him," the second member said while they began to circle around both Mokuba and Amon as they were like wolves surrounding their chosen prey.

"What makes you think we're going to serve that bastard?" Amon questioned them as he made his Millennium Bracer glow a bit.

"It is fate that you cannot escape from," the first member said.

"As we speak, we have one member planning to go after one duelist who uses the darkness for his pleasure," he stated, causing Amon to scoffed a bit.

"Him? Are you all serious? He's not that stupid and he'll wipe the floor with your fellow member," Amon replied as he glanced at Mokuba briefly while looking back quickly at the two servants. _'Mokuba, I want you to run as fast as you can. This is going to get ugly,'_ Amon said to him by thought as Mokuba nodded his head as he got into a fighting stance. "So let's get this fight over with," he said to them as he began to fight against one of the servants, causing Mokuba to flee from the scene.

The other member glanced over and ran quickly towards Mokuba as Amon's eyes faintly flashed blue as he brought his Millennium Bracer up.

"Assailant! Give me a hand here!" Amon ordered as the monster known as Gravekeeper's Assailant appeared and went after the second member.

"You let your guard down," the first member said as he chopped behind Amon's neck, causing Amon to collapse to the ground as Mokuba's screams was heard.

"Without the person conscious, the monster spirit cannot be stable in the physical world," the second member said while holding onto Mokuba as Amon fell to unconsciousness, causing Gravekeeper's Assailant to vanished immediately.

"On to phase two," the first member said as both servants of Set vanished with Mokuba, abandoning Amon on the bridge.


	16. Chapter 16

After a duel with some duelists, Yami and Seto was closer to their complete set to be part of the final tournament. Seto checked his phone as he usually gotten response from Mokuba about any cheaters or anyone else getting through to the finals, but this time was different. Yami glanced at the other as he raised a brow at him for a moment, sensing that there was trouble from his rival/friend.

"What is the matter?" Yami asked him finally.

"Mokuba is late of sending me messages for the tournament," Seto replied.

"Maybe he has it off?" Yami suggested, causing him to get a slight glare from Seto.

"Mokuba usually knows better not to leave his phone off," Seto said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well, we don't know why he hasn't responded back yet. Besides, Amon is with him, so he is safe," Yami said in an assuring voice.

 _'If he doesn't, I'll make sure to make him sorry,'_ Seto thought as he didn't want to make the other duelist feel like he almost knew everything in a situation. As he was about to call Mokuba, they saw Selene running towards them as she was out of breath, causing both duelists to go over to her.

"Selene? Are you all right?" Yami asked with a concerned look.

"What happened, Selene?" Seto asked as he held her up a bit so she wouldn't collapse.

"S-Something bad happened to Amon and Mokuba," Selene finally said as she gotten her breath.

Seto was stunned as he narrowed his eyes with a glare a bit, having a gut instinct it was some ambushed attack. "What exactly happened?" He asked her as Yami glanced at the other.

"Calm down, Seto. There is no need to do something reckless until we get the whole story first," Yami said as he looked at Selene. "Where was the last time your brother contacted you at?" He asked her.

"I don't know, but I heard running water," Selene answered. "So my guess they were close to the bridge," she stated as she grabbed both Yami and Seto's hands and took them to a nearby vehicle that had the license plate 'TMPTRES' on the front of the car.

"Where did you get that car?" Yami asked her.

"No time. We got to go to the bridge," Selene said as she hopped into the driver's seat as Seto got in the passenger's seat while Yami got in the back seat.

"This screams Mai all over," Seto mumbled as Selene glanced at him, causing him to raise a brow as he was surprised that he managed to get it right on the first guess. As they fastened their seatbelts, Selene shifted gears as she drove towards where the Bridge was at Domino City, praying that her brother and Mokuba were all right and not seriously harmed by the dark forces.

* * *

At the bridge, Amon began to stir while letting out a slight groan of pain. He slowly sat up as he held his head while having his eyes shut for a moment. "Seems that I underestimated Set picking out vessels for his lackeys," he grumbled as he opened his eyes slowly, realizing that Mokuba was missing. He got up slowly and leaned against the bridge's railing as he squinted his eyes to see a vehicle coming towards him and stopped in front of him. He saw Selene in the driver's seat as she had Seto and Yami with her, causing him to stagger over to the vehicle and placing his hands on the side of the car door.

"Amon? What happened?" Yami asked as he helped the other get inside the vehicle.

"Two cloaked duelists ambushed Mokuba and I. I told Mokuba to get away while I handled them, but unfortunately, I was off guard," Amon replied as he tilted his head back a bit.

"Minor ones like Arkana and Bandit Keith?" Selene asked her brother as he gave her a thumb up to confirmed her question.

"So we got some bastard that wishes to do something big in the world, eh?" Seto asked as Selene glanced at him for a moment.

"You have no idea," she answered. "Trust us, we do know it far too well and to me, it's getting old real fast," Seto stated.

 _'Amon, where did they take Mokuba?'_ Selene asked her brother by thought as she began getting the car ready for drive once more.

Amon closed his eyes for a moment as he was doing his best to locate Mokuba by reading his thoughts, which it was a bit difficult since there were a lot of people in the area. It took him about five minutes as he opened his eyes and glanced at his sister for a moment. _'They are at some warehouse near the docks,'_ Amon replied to his sister as she nodded, causing her to look at Seto and Yami.

"Which is the fastest route to get to the docks?" She asked as Yami and Seto looked at her with a puzzled look at first as Seto placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I better drive. I know how to get there," he told her as she nodded, causing them to change seats. Seto glanced over as he knew that everyone wore their seatbelts and revved the car up until he finally drove the car towards the docks.

* * *

At the warehouse, Mokuba was struggling while he tried to get out of his binds. "You won't get away with this!" He shouted at them.

"Silence!" Shouted one duelist while the other shook his head.

"I don't know why Master Set wants us to fight against the twins again," the other said as his partner looked at him.

"We are not fighting the twins. We're fighting the Pharaoh and Seto themselves," said his partner.

"You know our other comrade is dueling against Bakura," said the other calmly.

"He better not fail or the master will be furious," his partner said again.

While they conversed back and forth to each other, Mokuba raised a brow a bit as he was curious what was going on.

"Who's this Master Set? Why did Arkana and Bandit Keith came for Selene and Amon?" Mokuba began to asked as both duelists looked over at him for a moment.

"I don't think we should talk about that to a runt like you," said the first duelist that told him to be silent.

"The less you know, the better. Or have you not heard that one before?" The second one questioned as he smirked a bit, causing Mokuba to narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Well, my big brother and Yami are going to wipe the floor with you guys for this," Mokuba replied as the two duelists began laughing a bit, believing he was only joking.

"Just keep thinking whatever you want to think. But in the end, the master will always get what he wanted," said one of the duelists as he looked at Mokuba with a slight twisted smirk.

* * *

As they arrived at the docks, Selene parked the car as she turned it off and looked at her brother. "You know that they might have a trap," she said. "Oh, when don't they?" Amon asked as Seto and Yami got out of the car. "Seto! Yami!" She called out as she got out of the driver's side, feeling Seto placing his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up at him.

"We'll be fine. If there are only two in there, we'll exterminate them in no time," Seto said in a confident and serious tone. "No one messes with Mokuba. Those kidnappers have already signed their own death wish," he stated.

Selene looked down briefly and nodded as she looked at him and Yami again. "Careful. They play by the Shadow Game rules, so don't lose a lot of life points," she said in a worrying tone.

"We won't," Yami said to her. Selene nodded her head as she kissed both duelists' on the cheek, causing her to smile a bit to give them her morale support.

"For luck," she said as Seto smiled faintly while Yami faintly blushed, smiling a bit as well, causing both duelists to go inside the warehouse where Mokuba was being held.

"You want to get Mokuba while they duel against dumb and dumber?" Amon asked his sister when they were alone.

"You know my answer," Selene replied as she glanced at him.

"But are you sure you can stand?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I'll take a hot shower when we are home," Amon answered as he got out of the car and looked at her for a moment.

"This is Mai's ride, isn't it?" He asked her as he saw her nod her head. "Did you ask?" He asked her again.

"Yes and she told me not to scratch it, which I am not," Selene replied as she walked with her brother towards the warehouse where Mokuba was in while they searched for a back entrance.

* * *

Inside, Seto and Yami stepped towards a large space as they glanced around.

"Mokuba!" Seto called out as he heard his brother's grunting from struggling.

"Big brother!" Mokuba called out to answer his brother, causing both duelists to look up to see Mokuba dangling in the air while being held up by some crane.

"Mokuba! We'll get you down from there!" Yami said as both he and Seto heard clapping along with a slight evil chuckle from one of the Shadow Duelists.

"Show yourselves!" Seto demanded as his blue eyes narrowed in rage and fury, wanting to get a good look at the kidnappers before he handled them personally, with Yami's help or not.

"Oh my. Seems we have angered Seto," said one of the Shadow Duelists as both of them came out of the shadows while keeping an eye on both opponents.

"I see the Pharaoh is here as well," said the second Shadow Duelist to his partner.

"Shall we duel for the sake of your little brother, Seto?" The first Shadow Duelist asked, causing Seto to make a fist by his side, glaring at the one that threatened Mokuba's life.

"When I am through with you, you will regret the day you decided to serve some fool that wishes to take over the world bit," Seto said with a scowled look on his face.

"Seto, do not let them get to you. Especially for this situation," Yami said calmly as Seto glanced at him.

"Don't tell me of what I already know, Yami. Besides, I don't like waiting on amateurs like them," he told him, causing both Shadow Duelists to glare at him.

"Amateurs, eh? Then let us show you on what we can do," said the first partner.

"Fine by me," Seto replied as all duelists' duel disks activated as Mokuba watched from above.

"Let's duel!" They all said together as the life points went to 8000.


	17. Chapter 17

As the duel began, Selene and Amon finally made their way in through one of the entrances of the warehouse itself. They listened to the duel while they searched for Mokuba by checking every corner of the crates that was stacked up to keep the place organized for either shipping across the sea or being delivered to its destination here in the city. As they gotten close to the tag duel, Selene looked up and saw Mokuba hanging from the ceiling while he continued to struggle to release himself from his hold, causing the twins to look at each other for a moment to come up with a strategy to save him without the other group knowing their presence.

 _'Okay, I think one of us shall be look out while the other get Mokuba,'_ Selene suggested to her brother in thought as he nodded his head.

 _'I am skilled with the perfect accurate of something, but I don't want you getting attack while I am saving Mokuba. I will summon Assailant and two of my Spies to watch things with you,'_ Amon explained calmly as he took out his switchblade and opened it quietly.

"Sounds good to me. We have to make it quick before the duel is over," Selene whispered as Amon nodded his head and summoned his Gravekeeper's Spies and Assailant.

"Be look out for anyone suspicious. Eliminate those that will interfere with the Pharaoh and Seto's duel against those fools," he whispered his duel monsters as they nodded their heads and headed off to their destinations within the warehouse while Amon went up the stacked crates carefully. Selene stayed closed to her brother's location to watch his back in case he was attacked while keeping herself well aware around her surroundings while listening to the duel.

* * *

Seto and Yami kept their eyes on their opponents as it was a déjà vu when they were dueling Umbra and Lumis, the Rare Hunters that used to served Malik. Seto and Yami's life points were 4500 while the Shadow Duelists were at 3500, causing the duel to be an intense one since they would not know who would be the victors of this situation. Yami glanced at Seto and nudged him with his foot a bit, causing Seto to look at him from the corner of his eye, wanting to know what was his partner wanted during the match.

"Look to your left," Yami whispered quietly to him as Seto shifted his gaze over, causing him to see Amon at the top of the crates while holding an opened switchblade while Selene was watching from below as he knew that they were doing a risky move, but this was an emergency since it was not only their souls at risk, but Mokuba's soul as well.

"Well, looks like that we won't need to hold back anymore," Seto said to him quietly as Yami nodded his head in agreement.

"Let us finish this ridiculous duel and send their souls to the Shadow Realm," said the second Shadow Duelist while he looked at his partner, who remained calm during the duel the whole time. "What is the matter?" The second one asked his partner as he was unsure what had changed by looking at his partner's facial appearance.

"Seems that they are not going to hold back any longer," replied his partner as the second Shadow Duelist turned his attention over to Yami and Seto's direction.

"Let us hope our brethren is handling Bakura," said the second Shadow Duelist.

"Are you two finishing chatting over there or are you still planning to finish this duel?" Seto called out as both Shadow Duelists gave him and Yami a slight glare of annoyance.

"Seems that your plan is working," Yami said to his partner calmly.

"I told you it would. We just need to make them turn on each other just like Umbra and Lumis did before," Seto replied calmly.

"Agreed," Yami whispered to him as he looked at the two duelists across from them. They had to make sure to cause enough distraction for Amon to save Mokuba from being dangled like some bait for some fish. "Tell us something. Which one of you is the most brightest between you two?" Yami asked.

"I am!" Both Shadow Duelists answered as they then glared at each other.

"You! You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me!" Exclaimed the Shadow Duelist said to his partner.

"You think you are actually the stronger link between us!?" Snapped the other Shadow Duelist as Seto and Yami faintly smirked and gotten them fighting each other instead of their opponents.

"Since it's our turn, I summon my Lord of Dragons to the field and used the magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragon," Seto said as their enemies were too focused to notice what was going on as Seto summoned his two Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field , since he had his third Blue Eyes out already.

One of the Shadow Duelists noticed the move as he activated his bottomless hole, but unfortunately, Yami activated his trap card, Solemn Judgment, to negate the trap card. "Not today, gentlemen. We're ending this battle here and now," Yami said as he looked at Seto. "Finish it," he said to his partner as Seto held up Polymerization card.

"I fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons to make them become Blue Eye Ultimate Dragon!" Seto called out as the three-headed dragon roared at the enemies in front of it. "I'll Mystical Space Typhoon that last trap card you have on your field," Seto said as he watched the trap card revealing to be Mirror Force as it was destroyed. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Use your Neutron Blast to eliminate their life points!" He ordered his dragon as the three heads opened their mouths and fired the attack at once, making the Shadow Duelists' to drop their life points down to zero.

"You two have lost," Yami said as both Shadow Duelists collapsed to their knees. "Time to tell us who exactly this Set is," Seto demanded as he narrowed his eyes at them.

One of the Shadow Duelist lifted his head to see if they could still take Mokuba, but to his surprise, he saw the hostage no longer hanging from the rope.

"Not nice to use children as hostage to do your petty match," Amon said as he walked out while holding Mokuba in his arms, causing Selene to step out from her spot. Seto and Yami looked at them for a moment while Seto walked over to Selene calmly, causing Amon to set Mokuba down to his feet. "I thought I told you to stay in the car?" Seto asked her.

"What can I say? I'm a stubborn girl sometimes," Selene replied as both Shadow Duelists began to chuckle a few times, causing the party to look over to their direction.

"This was all a test for our master to observed and it was well counted," said the first partner.

"Set will be waiting for you two real soon. Along with other strong duelists that will serve him to accomplished his goals," the second partner.

As Yami was about to asked his question, the party saw the two Shadow Duelists having their souls being taken by the Shadow Realm as Amon began dialing for an ambulance to come. After they left the warehouse and arrived to the car, Seto placed Mokuba in the front passenger's seat while Selene, Amon and Yami got in the back of the car, causing Seto to get into the driver's seat. "Let's return this to Mai before she screams at us," Seto said as he turned on the ignition and began driving off with them.

"Selene? Amon? Is there something that you are not telling us about this situation?" Yami asked as he looked at them, but noticed Selene sleeping against her brother while Amon held her softly.

"Let's just say, we had a bad past with them that they are still not happy about," Amon replied calmly while looking at Seto and Yami. "Don't worry. They talk big, but they never achieve anything," he added in an assuring voice, trying to convince them there was nothing to worry about. However, deep down, both Yami and Seto knew something was about to happen soon, but was not aware of what might it be exactly. Sure, ruling the world was basically normal for a villain, but there had to be another plan within a plan.

* * *

At the cemetery, the lone female Shadow Duelist collapsed to the ground as Bakura smirked a bit vicious.

"So, this Set thinks he is going to run the show, eh? Looks like I need to handle this punk personally at the finals," he said as he gotten the marbles that he needed and walked away. "The only person that gets to destroy the Pharaoh and rule the world is me," he stated as he began laughing wickedly while the Shadow Realm took its victim.


	18. Chapter 18

_Yami opened his eyes as he saw an Egyptian city being under attacked by some unknown force. He knew he was dreaming, or even possibly having a recurring memory that was forgotten so many years ago. He began searching through the palace as he saw one of the priests that he saw whenever he was with the Amun and Anai, causing him to rush over to the other._

 _"What is happening?" Yami asked as he saw a clear face of the priest, who resembled to Seto quite well._

 _"They are handling the situation and allowing us any the people to safety," Priest Seto said as he looked at him for a moment._

 _"Then let us assist them! I refuse to let anyone else I cherish die for me!" Yami demanded as Priest Seto looked down for a moment, taking a breath as he grabbed Yami's wrist._

 _"Come on," Priest Seto said as he led him to the battlefield._

 _As they arrived to the battlefield, Yami saw Amun skidding back while having the Medjai army with him while Anai getting her DiaDhank ready to summon her creatures while keeping an eye on the dark forces._

 _"Eliminate the servants of Set! Anai and I will handle Set alone!" Amun commanded as he gotten his DiaDhank prepared to summon his creature. While the Medjais fought against those who were serving Set, Amun went over to Anai's side as he glanced at her for a moment as both of them made the images of their strongest monsters to glow. "God Anubis! I call upon you for your power that lies within me! Bring an end to this evil to keep balance for this world and those have not crossed over to the afterlife!" Amun called out as he summoned The End of Anubis while it growled at Set as Anai glowed brightly._

 _"Those from ancient lore, which either crawl or soar. Awaken from this humble host, for your power is needed the most!" She said called while looking at the sky. There was a clear light from the opening as Anai began to feel light-headed as an image appear in front of her – a dragon with five heads._

 _"Let's go! Diaha!" Amun and Anai said in unison as their monsters began to use their ultimate attacks together on Set himself._

 _Yami and Priest Seto's eyes widen while being in shock and witnessed a bright light in the city, causing them to shield their eyes for a moment until the brightness was gone. Once it was over, Yami squinted his eyes as he ran over as he felt a yank from Priest Seto as they both saw both Anai and Amun on the ground, unsure if they were breathing or not. "Anai! Amun!" Yami screamed loudly as he felt a pull from something in the actual world._

* * *

Yami woke up in sweat as he panted hard, causing him to see Yugi looking at him with worried eyes along Amon and Selene.

"Are you all right? You looked like you had a serious nightmare," Selene said as she wiped his face with a damp, cool rag.

"It felt like it was, but it felt like it was something that was a long forgotten memory," Yami replied to her as he tilted his head back a bit, trying to remain calm as possible.

"You were screaming the names Anai and Amun," Amon said as he looked at Yami for a moment as he brought over a glass of water. "That's more like a memory than a regular nightmare," he added.

Yami closed his eyes briefly as he turned his attention to see Seto and Mokuba in the room. "Where are we?" Yami asked.

"At their home. We already have the finalists that will go through the semi-finals," Seto replied calmly.

"Who?" Yami asked again.

"Well, there's you, brother, Selene, Amon, Joey, Mai, and Bakura," Mokuba said as he looked at the three last names that he couldn't see but only the I.D. number for the duelists. "But there's three more that shall be there too, so that makes ten all together," Mokuba added as he looked at Yami.

Yami nodded as he lied back on the sofa as he looked at the ceiling. "I know I usually don't get these kind of things. Not like this before," he said as Amon placed his hand on his shoulder lightly.

"Perhaps something is telling you something is about to happen soon?" Amon suggested calmly as Yami nodded again. "We better get some rest. We all had a hard week dueling against our opponents," Selene said as she looked at her guests. "You all can stay here and bunk rooms," she offered as Seto nodded and then glanced at Mokuba.

"Come on Mokuba," Seto said as he walked upstairs as Amon lead them, along with Yugi, to the rooms that were available. Selene looked at Yami as she lightly brushed his bangs a bit.

"Amon will get you a room with Yugi when he returns," she said. "Thank you, Selene. I am just glad that you and your brother are all right," he said as he closed his eyes again, causing Selene to walked away quietly.

* * *

At midnight, Yami began to stir as he was sharing the bedroom with Yugi as he knew that he should let the other continue sleeping and made his way out of the guest bedroom. He silently closed the door as he saw Seto in the hallway, causing the other to raise a brow as he was wondering why he would be out at this hour.

"I heard voices downstairs. I came to investigate," Seto said quietly as he began walking down the hallway and down the stairs. Yami followed as he saw the library room's light on, causing to make the duelists to be more curious and heard more voices. An opened crack towards the library was perfect to make both Seto and Yami to eavesdropped to figure out who the people were.

From peeking from the crack, they saw Ishizu, Marik, Odion and Malik, who would have to have around since no one trusted him still from his previous acts, and across from them were Selene and Amon.

"The Pharaoh has been having nightmares?" Malik questioned as he smirked a bit evil. "Good. About time for that fool to get what he deserves," he stated as Amon looked at him with a bit of glare in the eyes.

"Shut up," Amon said as he looked at Ishizu. "He called out the names Anai and Amun," he told her calmly.

"Are you sure, Amon?" Ishizu asked them.

"Yes Ishizu," replied a familiar voice as it was Shadi himself, causing the other to look at the twins. "That was your names in your past lives, but I am sure you already knew from the Millennium prototypes that your father had found before his passing," he said.

"But there were no records of those names on the hieroglyphics or in the scrolls themselves," Marik said as he looked at Shadi.

"There is usually a reason," Selene said as she leaned against the wall. "I know that Seto have been remembering the past as well," she added as she looked at the group.

"I would not be surprise. All four of you have been in a same timeline before you all met again in this timeline," Ishizu said as she looked at Selene and Amon. "You know that they will have questions for you," she stated.

"I know, but there are a few more things that we want to tell them, but it is kind of hard to explained without being laughed at or given strange looks," Selene replied.

Odion glanced over at the crack of the door briefly as he walked over, opening both doors as he did not see anyone there. "What is it?" Marik asked Odion as he raised a brow. "I thought we had some spies watching us," Odion answered calmly as Amon sighed, leaning against the bookshelf.

"Could be Mokuba or Yugi. They are light sleepers sometimes whenever they sense someone who isn't up yet," Amon said calmly, causing Odion to nod his head in agreement.

"Anyways, we will need to talk about this later in a more private area," Ishizu said.

"All of you are welcome to stay here instead of a hotel," Selene said. "Ishizu and Marik can bunk with me while Odion and Malik will bunk with brother," she suggested.

"I like it. I want to keep a close eye on this troublemaker," Amon answered as he gotten a glare from Malik, causing Amon to smirk a bit.

"I shall stay in the library to do some research," Shadi said as everyone nodded and prepared going to their destinations of the home.

After the doors closed from Selene and Amon's room, Yami and Seto came out of the bathroom and looked at each other for a moment.

"Seems the past is going to repeat itself, isn't it?" Seto asked the other as Yami looked at him with a serious look.

"Not if I have something to say about it," Yami said and began to head towards his room, causing him to feel a firm grip on his shoulder from Seto's hand.

"Selene is my girl. I will not tolerate some fool who plans to eliminate both of them," he said as he looked at the other with serious eyes. "So you will not be the only one doing the saving," he added, causing Yami to nod his head in agreement.

"Let us hope that neither of us are paired up against each other for the finals," Yami said as he walked away from him. "You know it's fate no matter how hard you wish it," Seto replied as they went to their living quarters.


	19. Chapter 19

It was three days that the finalists arrived to their destination to duel amongst each other. Selene and Amon glanced over at the three unknown duelists that had made it through the matches to get here, as if they knew them somewhere before. Mokuba looked at the building as the doors opened, causing Pegasus to come out while smiling a bit.

"Welcome finalists to the Battle Royale. Please come inside so we can keep a tight schedule," he said as Seto gave him an annoyed stare, who was still angered that their mother was dating this madman after what he did at the Duelist Kingdom.

"Come on," Selene said as she held Seto and Mokuba's hands softly and looked at them. "Pegasus said he was making this one unique for the whole world to see," she stated as she smiled.

"I have a feeling that you already know," Seto replied.

"No. Not even brother and I know about it," she answered as she walked with them as Amon walked with Yami, Joey and Mai while Bakura walked with the other three duelists.

"It better be impressive or I'll be royally pissed," Bakura said as Amon looked at him for a moment.

"Well, if you continue to bitch and moan, you'll never know now, would you?" Amon questioned, causing Bakura to give him a glare.

"I cannot wait to duel you," Bakura growled as the finalists stepped inside. Pegasus looked at Amon for a moment as he patted his shoulder a bit.

"Do not worry. Your friends are here for support and have a ring side seat for the duels," Pegasus said.

"Thanks," Amon said as he walked with him towards the main room where his friends, and even foes, were there.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as Mokuba held onto Selene while she held onto him like she was guarding her own child as Seto stayed close. "What is going on?!" Seto demanded as he looked at Pegasus.

"I told you that this place will be unique," Pegasus answered calmly. "Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to Duelist Coliseum," he said as he had cameras hooked up to the broadcast the duel all over the world. "I would of called it Valhalla or Nirvana, but that was a bit too cliché," Pegasus said as he looked at the finalists. "This way, the viewers will watch the matches while it is 'floating' in a way," he explained as he pulled off the sheet of each image of first three matches of the duelists.

"This was randomly selected by the machine and whoever will get through the first three matches, will duel the next set of duelists. Of course, everyone in the world would like to see Kaiba and Yami duel, so that is going to be the semi final match for the main event," Pegasus stated as he looked at everyone. "Of course, every duelist does need to rest up after each match for the next one," he added. "There will be quarters for the support team of the duelist themselves and if you need anything, do not hesitate to ring my personal servants, and Kemo," he said finally as he looked at the duelists that made it through.

"Now let us see who will go for the first match, shall we?" He asked as the lights began flashing a bit and ended with Mai dueling against another female duelist that wasn't Selene. "It seems that we will have a match between Mai Valentine and this mysterious duelist," Pegasus said as Mai looked at the other for a moment.

"I'll try to show a bit of mercy towards you," Mai said with a cocky smirk on her face. The female duelist looked at Mai for a moment and shook her head a bit.

"The only person that needs a bit of mercy is you," the female duelist replied. "That is, if I should show any mercy towards you," she said as Mai gave her a slight glare.

Selene and Amon were looking at the unknown duelists as Selene did not like the feeling coming off from them. _'Something feels very wrong, Amon. I don't like it one bit,'_ Selene said to him in thought. _'Agreed,'_ Amon answered her calmly as he heard the clapping from Pegasus, causing everyone to look at him.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen. Let us begin the game!" Pegasus said as Mai and the other female duelist walked to their places to duel each other while the other two unknown duelists only smirked as if they already knew the outcome of the match.


	20. Chapter 20

As Mai and the other duelist went to their designated spots to duel, Mai looked at the other for a moment as she raised a brow. "Well at least I wish to see the person I am dueling before we begin," she said as the other female nodded her head and took off the hood calmly, showing an Egyptian woman with an not amused look, as if she was wanting to duel someone else besides Mai Valentine.

"Such a pretty face. Well suited for the Evil Queen from Snow White," Mai said while she was unimpressed with the person she was dueling. "Oh well. Let's make it quick so I can duel against someone else," Mai stated as the female duelist softly laughed at her. "What is so funny?" Mai questioned as she raised a brow at her.

"You actually took the words right out of my mouth, Miss Valentine. I was hoping to duel against Selene, but if defeating you to get to her is what it takes, then I have no choice but to give you a quick death," the female duelist said.

"Who in the hell do you think you are!?" Mai demanded as the female duelist moved her bangs away from her eyes.

"My name is Apep, second-in-command to his lordship Set himself," the woman answered finally as she activated her customized Battle City Duel Disk which had a black wing to put the monster cards on while it still had the slots for trap and spells to put inside the Duel Disk. On the circular surface of the Duel Disk resembled a serpent eating its own tail while the eyes glowed purple. "All right, Apep. Time to show you how we duelists do it here on our territory," Mai said as she gotten her Duel Disk ready.

"Let's duel!" Both females said at once as their life points showed 4000 on both sides.

Amon and Selene's eyes widen a bit when they heard the woman introduced herself in front of everyone, causing Selene to faintly swallow while trying not to show her fear to anyone, especially to Seto. However, Yami and Seto quickly noticed it and shifted their gaze over to the duel between the two fiery women who were dueling each other while taking mental notes on what to expect in case someone would duel the victor of the match.

"If she is here, then that means those two are working for Set," Selene whispered to her brother while they watched the match.

"I know. Just be prepared if you or I will duel against her in case she wins this match," Amon answered her back in a whisper.

"You go Mai! Show her who's the duelist queen around here!" Joey called out in a cheering tone as he was always supporting Mai no matter what, even if she did tell him that she didn't need his help on certain duels.

"Seems that you have a club. A bit sad that he is a forlorn mutt," Apep said in a cold tone, causing Mai to narrow her eyes a bit. "Oh? Did I hit a nerve? From what I read about you, you usually get defeated by the opponents that you are unaware of. Tell me, how does it feel to lose to an amateur like him before?" Apep asked as Mai gave her an evil glare.

"Shut up!" Mai shouted as she was losing her patience with her, causing Apep to laugh at her in a mocking tone.

"Oh? What do you intend to do?" Apep asked as she was taunting her like she was like some animal that would be stupid enough to strike at her, which Apep was well prepared for in cased that did happen.

"You bitch! I will show you how I do things to snotty divas like you!" Mai shouted. "I use Elegant Egotist on my Harpie Lady to make Harpie Lady Sisters!" She called out as she made one lone Harpie Lady into three. "Now I will attack you with my Harpie Lady Sisters!" She exclaimed as her three monsters attack the faced down monster, causing it to reveal to be a Pyramid Turtle.

"Thank you so much, Mai. However, it will be your downfall," Apep said as she searched through her deck. "My monster allows me to special summon a creature with 2000 or less defense," she stated as she smirked a bit. "I will special summon my beloved Vampire's Curse," she said as she special summoned her creature in attack mode.

 _'Shit! She has that deck!'_ Amon thought as he looked at Mai. "Mai! Do not let her get to you! Ignore her taunts and keep a clear head!" He shouted as Joey and the others looked at him.

"What's going on, Amon? You know this person?" Tristan asked him as Amon looked at them.

"Let us say she's more devious than any other female duelist that you all ever known," Amon answered him as he looked at the duel again. "This is a Shadow Game match," he stated as Yami looked at him with a surprised look.

"How do you know about the Shadow Games?" Yami asked.

"We know them far too well to forget," Amon replied as he continued to keep his eye on the match.

"That deck that Apep is using is called **'Immortal Ones'** and with a very good reason since she is using a Zombie-type beings," Selene explained as Seto looked at her.

"I summoned Vampire Lady on the field," Apep said as she looked at Mai with a bored look. "May I ask you something?" Apep asked as she knew what she was planning to do by just conversing with the other duelist.

"What?" Mai questioned as she was a bit annoyed.

"Your friends. They appear to be stronger because of their so-called friendship bond. But when I duel you, you apparently appear to be the weakest of them all. Is it that you had to cheat your way to the top or is it because deep down that you are afraid of the duelist that you are dueling against?" Apep questioned as a tiny smirk appeared on her lips, causing Mai to narrow her eyes.

"Harpie Lady Sisters! Attack Vampire's Curse!" Mai screamed as she watched the monster being destroyed by her own monsters.

"Mai!" Joey called out as Mai's turn was over, causing everyone to hear the laughter from Apep herself.

"What is so hilarious!?" Mai demanded as she narrowed her eyes at her opponent.

"You fool! You should have actually listened to your friends!" Apep said as she drew her card. "First, I will play my Heavy Storm to eliminate your magic and trap on the field!" She said and watched the magic and trap field clear from the storm. "Second, I shall play my field card, Zombie World!" She added as the field changed into more haunting than other scenery ever known.

"All monsters on the field and in any Graveyard become Zombie-Type monsters. Neither player can tribute summon monsters, except Zombie-Type monsters," Apep explained to her, causing Mai to grit her teeth a bit. "Oh, and thanks to my Vampire's Curse, he returns to the field with the bonus of 500 to attack points," Apep added calmly.

"Apep. Finish her already," the male duelist said as he gave a solemn look on his face. Apep nodded as she held out her other card.

"Brain Control," she said as she paid the 800 to take over Mai's monster. "I sack the Harpies for Vampire Lord," she stated as she watched the monsters being sacrificed as Vampire Lord appeared. "And now this is the part you fall to your knees in defeat," Apep said to her as she extended her hand out. "Vampire's Curse and Vampire Lord. Attack her life points directly," she said as her monsters attacked her at the total of 4500, causing Mai's life points to go down to zero.

Mai fell to her knees as she was in total shock, causing Apep to walked towards her calmly. "Now then. It's time for you to experience your darkest fears in the Shadow Realm until this little mess is completely over," Apep told her as she pointed her finger at her, causing Mai's eyes to widen in fear.

"N-No! Not there! Anywhere but there!" Mai pleaded as she felt her soul being transferred into the Shadow Realm, causing her body to sit in its spot like a doll.

"Mai!" Joey cried out as he got on the duelist platform and check on her, causing Apep to get off the platform while going over to the two other male duelists. Joey clutched his hand into a fist as he glared at Apep and her companions.

"You're gonna be sorry for doing this to Mai!" He said as he stood up.

"Then you better pray that you do not join her, Joseph Wheeler. Would hate to see you go in there again," the male said while smirking a bit.

Joey kept his eyes on the smirking male as he picked up Mai and took her off the platform while the medic staff helped by taking her to her living quarters, which became her personal medical room. Joey scowled as he headed inside the building to get away from Apep and her friends while his friends followed him as well, causing Bakura to stay behind.


	21. Chapter 21

As everyone was in dining quarters, Amon was leaning against the wall while Selene was sitting at the table quietly. Joey hit his fist against the wall, close to Amon's head while Tristan and Duke was prepared to restrain him in case he was out of control. "You and Selene know them, don't you!? You know about the Shadow Games too!" Joey shouted as he glared at the other full of rage, hatred and sorrow.

"Yes," Amon answered calmly while looking at the other. "And I suggest you sit your ass down before I knock you down personally," he said with a promising tone of voice.

"Why you!" Joey shouted as he brought his fist back while Tristan and Duke grabbed Joey quickly. "Let me go! This guy needs to get a few beatings from me!" Joey demanded to his friends.

"Calm down, Joey! You don't want Amon being your enemy if you do something stupid!" Duke snapped at him while glaring at him as Amon walked away from the wall calmly.

"Selene. I had enough of this charade here," Amon said as he looked at his sister.

"We promised mother to be normal," Selene answered him as she looked at him.

"But you know it's a bit too late to keep it under wraps," Amon stated, not noticing Joey breaking out of his hold from Tristan and Duke.

"Enough of this!" Joey shouted as he brought his fist down as Amon turned his attention over, narrowing his eyes as he used his telekinetic power to freeze the other in place and throw him back a few feet. Joey winced a bit as he was in shocked to see Amon coming towards him while his own body was paralyzed and then being flung to the wall.

"Chill out," Amon said to him as he looked at the other with slightly narrowed eyes.

"How are you doing that, Amon?" Yugi asked him, full of curiosity as he was also wondering what Selene and Amon were hiding from them.

"I am a telekinetic and telepath, with a little of psychometry. My sister is a telepath along having psychometry," Amon answered truthfully. "We gotten those abilities from our late father and possibly from his family tree since there were known about having these gifts, and promised our mother not to let anyone know," he stated.

"But unfortunately it was bound to happen sooner or later," Selene answered. She looked at Seto and Mokuba. "We're sorry, but we couldn't break a promise," she said to them.

"I already knew about your talented gifts," Pegasus said as he looked at the twins. "Your mother told me and made me promised not to tell the Kaiba boys or anyone else since no one should treat you like some outcast for having these remarkable gifts," he stated. Pegasus saw the twins looking at him in shock as if they didn't expect it from their mother to tell their deepest secret to him.

"We all went through the Shadow Games before, so there is no need for you to describe it to us," Yami said as he looked at the twins. "But we're curious on how you know it so well and those people," he added as he was curious with the rest of the others.

"It is because history will repeat itself once again to protect this world," said a voice as the floor began to ripple, causing Shadi to come through. "Those people are the most deadliest duelists that two of them are being inhabited by the souls of the past," he explained.

"I don't know how, but Apep seems to make himself home to his new vessel, meaning the person who was dueling against Set lost or wanted to achieve power and sacrifice her existence by giving it to Apep," Amon said.

"You have two good points there, Amon. But do you know the other two?" Shadi asked.

"Set was known as the Egyptian god of Chaos..Keku would be the second one to be notice because of his position…and Apep, well, we all know about him, or her," Selene said, causing Shadi to nod his head only once.

"Lovely..déjà vu," Amon mumbled.

"We know about Apep and her deck, but do you two know anything about the other two?" Téa asked them as she knew that if any of her friends were against one of them, they would have to be prepared. Both Amon and Selene shook their heads as their eyes closed.

"We don't have those abilities. If we did, we wouldn't be in the tournament because it would have been cheating," Selene replied as she looked at her for a moment.

"Sorry," Téa said as Amon walked over to her, patting her on the shoulder lightly.

"It's okay. But we do have a bit of advice to overtake them,"Amon replied as he looked at everyone that was participating in the finals. "Do not let them get to you. They will not only attack you physically, but they will also attack you emotionally along with mentally," he stated. "That has always been their ace in the hole, so do not let them win before the match officially ended," he added.

"You know that both of you will encounter one of them in the matches," Odion said as he looked at the twins.

"That is something we're counting on," Amon said.

"It's like chess. Take out the knight and the queen, you will eventually find a way to defeat the king," Selene added.

Seto walked over to Selene and placed his hand underneath her chin a bit. "I will not let you fall into the darkness," he said calmly to her, looking at her with a bit of concerned.

Selene moved his hand to the side of her face as she closed her eyes for a moment. "I know. You will ride on your Blue Eyes White Dragon to save me from the darkness if you could," she said in an assuring tone as she looked at him softly, causing him to smile a little.

Amon let Joey go as he walked towards the dueling arena was at. "We got a game to win and some souls to save," he called out.

Selene nodded as she got up and walked after her brother as everyone else followed the twins to find out who would be dueling next. She hoped that they would listen to her brother's advice since it was the most notable advice that should not be forgetful during the match itself.

As they arrived at the arena, Mr. Croquet was clearing his voice as he looked at the listing being prepared to see who would be dueling who in the second match. "And this match will between," Mr. Croquet began to say as he looked at the results a few seconds later, seeing Joey Wheeler and the other male duelist that had warned Joey earlier about the Shadow Realm. "All right, it will be between Joseph Wheeler and—" Croquet was cut off as the duelist went on the platform, looking at Joey for a moment.

"Keku," the male duelist said finally as he was tired to keeping his identity low.

"All right. Joseph Wheeler and Keku will be dueling next," Croquet said as Joey got on his platform and gotten his duel disk ready.

"Prepare to get it on, Keku, 'cause I am not losing this to ya," Joey said with confidence. Keku only chuckled as he lowered his hood, showing his American nationally towards him.

"Then you better get your game on, Wheeler. This is a Shadow Game after all," Keku replied as both had their life points at full.


	22. Chapter 22

As the life points were at 4000, Yami looked at his best friend, who had a determined look on his face. "Joey, remember what Amon and Selene said. If you let him get to you, the duel will be over before it even ended," he said as Joey glanced over, nodding once.

"I'm guessing that Amon and Selene gave you a little pep talk, eh? No matter, your soul will end up in the Shadow Realm in no time," Keku said to Joey as slightly glared at him a bit.

"Let's duel!" Both duelists said. Before the match even started, they had to do rock, paper, scissors to see who would go first, which Joey winning from sheer luck.

"Alright! Let me show ya how I take down my opponents that attacks my friends!" Joey said as he drew his card. _'Gotta keep my head together. Can't let this punk beat me 'cause Mai's freedom from the Shadow Realm is at stake,'_ Joey thought to himself as he looked at his opponent. "I put out my Tiger Axe on the field in offense position and then put one card on da field," Joey said as he put out his monster and other card in the trap and magic section. "I end my turn, ya creep. Let's see what ya got," Joey said as he kept his eyes on the other.

"Setting up a trap for me, eh?" Keku asked as he drew his card, looking at it for a moment. "I guess I can play along. I set one monster in defense mode," Keku said as he set one monster in defense, facing down so he could lure Joey into his. "And to end it, I put down two cards," Keku added as he put two cards in the magic and trap field.

"So far so good," Téa said while she watched with the others.

"As long as Wheeler doesn't lose his temper, he might defeat this arrogant.." Seto paused as Selene looked at him.

"Not in front of your brother and young viewers," she said as she was acting like she was his wife already.

Yami kept his eyes on his best friend and this enemy Keku as he slowly turned his attention towards the other male duelist that had no emotion on his face while watching the match with Apep next to him. "Amon? Do you think he could be a follower of Set or Set himself?" Yami asked him quietly.

"I can't read his mind," Amon replied honestly. "Either he was trained to keep his mind shut off from anyone that would enter the mind or he has a very strong will," he stated as he looked at Yami for a moment. From a distance, Malik was looking at Bakura for a moment while raising a brow at him as the other was smirking a bit.

"What are you smirking about?" Malik questioned the other. "I think I might of solved this case instead of the Pharaoh. I just want to make sure it is completely correct," Bakura replied to the other while keeping his eyes on Apep, Keku and the other duelist. "Besides, Wheeler is done for," he stated, causing a sharp glare from Yami himself.

While the battle was getting more intense between the two duelists, which Joey had 2500 and Keku having 2000, Keku shook his head a bit, causing Joey to raise a brow. "What are you shaking your head about?" Joey asked as he drew his card.

"I actually feel sorry for you," Keku answered. "I mean, it's not easy being in your shoes while fighting the whole world to protect your comrades and loved ones, not even caring for your own safety," Keku stated.

Joey glared at him a bit as he looked at his hand. "I sacrifice my monster to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey said as he watched the creature on the field vanishing in light as his prized Red Eyes appeared on the field.

"I already know that Amon and Selene read all of your thoughts, but you my interesting friend, you are an opened book," Keku said.

"Would you cut the all high and mighty crap already? Ya giving' me a heartburn here," Joey said an annoyed tone.

"Joey," Serenity said as she was worried about her brother's temper since that was his all time weakness. "Relax sis. I am not letting this guy play me like some fiddle with his reversed psychology," Joey said to her. "Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack the face down on the far right!" Joey commanded his beast as Keku smirked a bit.

"I activate my traps: Needle Ceiling!" Keku said as his continuous trap card appeared. "This eliminates all face-up monsters on the field when you have four or more monsters on your side of the field," Keku explained as he watched the monsters being destroyed. "Why do you think I hardly cared for my Golem Sentry?" He questioned.

"You think this is some game to ya when your very own soul is on the line?" Joey questioned back, causing Keku to chuckle faintly. "I really don't care if I lose or not. To my master, I am replaceable," he answered calmly. "But looking at your eyes, you are afraid to lose those who you cherish to the likes of us. Especially your baby sister," Keku said as Joey narrowed his eyes as he was feeling the rage building up.

"Oh? Did I struck a nerve?" Keku asked. "Then again, Mai was so weak-minded and so full of herself, she wouldn't know anything about the mind of her opponents," he said as Joey bit his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed, trying not to let the other get to him, but unfortunately for him it was getting too close to home.

"Shut up," Joey growled faintly at him as Keku flipped his monsters up from their face-down positions to attack positions, showing Dark Scorpion Meanae, Gorg the Strong, Chick the Yellow, and Cliff the Trap Remover.

"This deck is my specialty. It's called the _**'Dark Scorpion Five'**_ and you could see why," Keku explained as he drew for his turn, looking at the card. "Ah, the whole team together again," Keku said as he showed Don Zaloog. "I summon Don Zaloog on the field," he said as he summoned the leader of the Dark Scorpions. "Each of these monsters have a nasty side effect when attacking the enemy directly," he explained as he pointed at his Cliff first.

"This looks bad," Tristan said as he looked at the situation. With Joey unable to protect himself, he knew this would be all over.

"Cliff, attack his life points directly," Keku said as he watched the monster struck Joey down with his weapon, causing Joey to cry out in pain.

"Joey!" His friends and sister called out as Joey held his chest a bit.

"Cliff the Trap Remover has two effects: Either destroying one spell or trap on the field or I get to send two cards from the top of your deck into the grave," Keku said as he smirked a bit. "And guess what I am going to hit first?" He asked as he made his monster eliminate the lone card on the field as it revealed itself being an Mystical Space Typhoon. "It's sad that you will not be able to save the ones you love," Keku said as he turned around, shifting his gaze over to Don Zaloog. "Finish him," he ordered as he watched the leader eliminating the remaining of Joey's life points, causing Joey to widen his eyes in shocked.

"Too bad that you didn't listen to your friends. You will suffer the greatest fear of all and that's losing those who you care about," Keku said as he snapped his fingers as he watched the darkness taken over Joey, causing Yami to get up to save his friend from the Shadow Realm.

"Joey!" Yami called out as he caught his best friend from hitting the floor.

"Joey! Joey! Open your eyes!" Serenity pleaded after she ran over with the others, crying that she lost her brother again to the Shadow Realm.

Yami narrowed his eyes at Keku, Apep and the last unknown duelist as he gritted his teeth a bit. As the medic staff took Joey to his quarters, Amon and Selene looked at the three duelists, which two had a slight smirk on their faces as Amon pointed his finger at them.

"When we duel, we're going to expel you out of those vessels and send you to Osiris himself," Amon said coldly, causing the unknown duelist to narrowed his eyes slightly when he heard the word Osiris.

"Then you better be ready, Medjai and Priestess," Apep said as Yami and Seto looked over at the twins with a mixture of shock and fear in their eyes.

 _'Impossible,'_ Seto thought.

 _'It just can't be,'_ Yami thought to himself as Amon and Selene walked after Joey as the rest followed while the wicked laughter from Apep echoed in victory for their team was finally eliminating the competition to get closer and closer to the goal for their master.


	23. Chapter 23

As Yami and his friends were inside the building, awaiting news about Mai and Joey's condition, Yami was furious that this was happening again, but with a greater force. Tristan hit the wall hard enough to make Téa, Mokuba and Serenity to jump for a bit from being startled.

"This shouldn't be happening! Why do every time we try to forget that, it usually comes back whenever someone new arrives!?" Tristan demanded as Amon paused himself from checking his deck with his sister.

"Tristan, calm down," Yugi said as he knew this was going to get bad any minute from the sudden outburst from Tristan. Yes, he understood what Tristan was going through, but knew not to blame others for this situation.

"Why the hell should I calm down!? It's because of Amon and Selene, this shit happens!" Tristan said as he didn't notice Amon getting up from his chair quietly, but saw Seto's glare at him.

"Watch your tone, Monkey. You will not be putting blames on anyone," Seto warned.

"Oh, shove it Kaiba!" Tristan snapped as he felt a tapped on the shoulder, causing Tristan to look over and felt a hard punch across the face from Amon that he hit the ground.

"Woah! Amon! Chill out man!" Duke said as he was trying to break up the upcoming fight between friends.

"I am calm. If I wasn't, I would have been sending his sorry ass to the Underworld by now for angering me," Amon replied as he looked at Tristan with a cold glare. "And I am not done with this idiot yet," he said as he grabbed Tristan by the collar of his jacket and slamming him against the wall.

"Now you listen, and you listen good," Amon began to say as his eyes were showing coldness to the other. "They would of come whether we were here or not, trying to take over the blasted world like they almost did over a few thousand years ago," he said while keeping Tristan firmly placed against the wall.

"When they called you the Medjai and Priestess, does that mean that was your previous life?" Yugi asked as Selene nodded her head.

"Yes. Brother was the leader of the Medjai, a special force to protect the Pharaoh and the people of Egypt, and I was just a High Priestess who usually entertained the Pharaoh and the royal court for special occasions," Selene answered truthfully. "Before father died, he found two artifacts that belonged to our previous lives, but they were only the prototypes for the Millennium Items themselves," she stated as she took out her carrier bag and opened it up, showing a golden circlet with the Millennium Eye in the center and a bracer that had an engraving of the Millennium Eye itself.

"What are they?" Ryou asked as he looked at them for a moment. "I mean, we know the Millennium Items, but why make two prototypes?" He asked again since he was completely curious about things from ancient times, especially Egypt itself.

"Apparently the creator who made the Millennium Items wanted to make test runs for those who can handle the power, which he chose a Medjai and one of the Priestesses. He thought they were replaceable like everyone else, but when the witnessed that both of them can maintain the power of the prototypes, he decided to create the legendary Millennium Items," Amon answered. "We don't know much of the past, but we do know that my sister and I stopped Set and his little lackeys from destroying this world by engulfing it into darkness," he stated as he looked at Tristan.

"We know that you guys are having a tough time, but there is no need to place the blame on us. We still have a chance of defeating them and saving Joey and Mai from the Shadow Realm, but right now, we have to wait the next challenge to see what happens," he said.

Tristan looked at him as he nodded, causing Amon to let go and walked away from him as he slumped down on the floor while looking at it for a moment. "What if you two fail?" Tristan asked him, causing Amon to stop before he went to the table with his sister.

"Then Yami and Seto will stop them," Amon answered as he sat in the chair, looking through his decks as he was picking out which was suitable for this situation.

As things was getting settled down, Mr. Croquet was announcing the next match, causing the duelists to listen in while watching it from the television. They saw Bakura and the unknown duelist, who was an ally of Keku and Apep.

"This should be good," Malik said as he sat on the sofa a bit while turning up the volume to hear the whole match. As they watched both duelists doing the rock, paper, scissors to see who would go first, Amon and Selene were watching the duelist that was up against Bakura and hoped that they were wrong about that duelist being Set himself.

* * *

As they finished the rock, paper, scissors game, Bakura ended up being victorious as he had a smirk on his face. "Before we begin, I want to know your name," he said as he looked at the other for a moment. "Because if this is going to be the Shadow Game match, then I would like to know my opponent before they become the latest victim for the Shadow Realm itself," he stated. He saw the other duelist smirking a bit and lowering his hood, revealing a man with violet eyes, who resembled to Shinichi Chiba himself.

"I am Set," the man said as he activated his duel disk. "I have seen you in battle, dear boy. I have a proposal to make if you are interested?" He asked as Bakura looked at him for a moment.

"I'm listening," Bakura replied as Set smirked faintly.

"You join me and with my power, you'll be able to defeat the Pharaoh and his comrades. You do so, we will rule the world together," Set said.

Bakura thought for a moment and chuckled faintly, causing Set and his servants to raise a brow. "Sorry, but I refuse to be someone's lapdog again," Bakura answered as he drew his cards and then his sixth card.

"Pity. I would have considered you one of my favorites again," Set said as the life points were both at 4000.

"Like I care," Bakura remarked as he drew his card, looking at it for a moment. "I play The Portrait's Secret in attack mode," he said as he summoned his monster, even though it was indeed weak in attack. "That's it for now," he added as he watched Set drawing his card.

"Hmph. Seems like you're just toying with me," Set answered. "I summon Gil Garth on the field," Set said as he summoned one of his strong monsters on the field. "Slay his monster, Garth. That is an order," Set commanded in a calm tone while watching his 1800 monster eliminating his 1300 monster, causing Bakura to take damage and leaving him with 3500 life points as it was destroyed on the battlefield. "I set one card face down, so you better try again," Set said while looking at him without having a smirk on his face.

Bakura gritted his teeth a bit as he drew his card. "Fine," he replied. "I play The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams," he said as it showed another weak monster.

"I told you to do better," Set said as he moved his hand over. "I reveal my trap, Crush Card. And I tribute my Gil Garth to activate its effect," he stated as he watched his monster get destroyed. "You should know what it does," he said as he watched Bakura's monster being destroyed as he smirked a bit. "Three turns, so you better be careful what you draw," he said.

"Damn you," Bakura growled as he looked at his cards. _'No matter. I got my favorite trap to eliminate him out of the competition soon,'_ he thought as he set his card down on the field. "I end my turn," Bakura said.

Set was curious as he drew his card calmly. "I play the magic card, Scapegoat," Set said as he saw four tokens of goats on the field as he then set one card face down. I end my turn," Set said as Bakura drew his card.

 _'Alright. This is going to be first turn so I better make this count,'_ Bakura thought to himself as he had drew his Headless Knight, which unfortunately went into his graveyard from the Crush Card's effect. "I play Earthbound Spirit in attack mode," he said as he saw his weakest monster being summoned. "Earthbound Spirit, attack his monster!" Bakura commanded as he watched his monster attack one of the scapegoats, leaving four left. "I end my turn," he said as he counted down the time left for him to summon his ultimate monster.

Set drew his card as he looked at it for a moment. "I place one card on the field and I end my turn," he said as he placed another card in the Magic and Trap field.

Bakura drew his card as he saw another weak monster card that he own. "I play Souls of the Forgotten in attack mode. Earthbound Spirit and Souls of the Forgotten, eliminate his two goats!" He commanded at both monsters attacked Set's monsters, leaving one goat left. _'Yes! This is the last countdown and I can summon her soon!'_ He thought, causing him to have a wicked smirk that made Apep and Keku to noticed it immediately. They held their tongues since they knew not to treat master as a child, especially in a match like this.

"I know you must have something in store for me since the Crush Card's effect is now over for you," Set said as he drew his card. "I play my second Gil Garth in attack mode," Set stated as he saw his monster on the playing field. "Garth, eliminate his Earthbound Spirit immediately," he instructed as he watched his monster eliminating Bakura's monster, causing his life points to go down to 2200. "I place two cards down and end my turn," Set said as he looked at Bakura.

"This battle is about to be over real soon," Bakura said as he drew his card. "I remove three of my fiend monsters to call forth Dark Necrofear!" He exclaimed as he special summoned his beloved monster. "I must truly thank you for assisting me getting her quite easily," Bakura said to Set as he smirked a bit more in victorious.

"So you were keeping something from me. I'm quite impressed," Set replied as he was studying the creature for a moment. "However, I do have two monsters on the field, even though one of them is a token. My guess is you're going to attack my actual monster with your dear Necrofear?" Set asked as Bakura smirked faintly.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Bakura questioned back. "I know you have either trap cards or a magic card to assist you in combat," Bakura stated as Set closed his eyes.

"So you are planning to keep it safe while making her stand there pretty?" Set asked again as he was very impressed that this duelist wasn't as stupid as the previous ones that he had encountered.

"Depends if you do something," Bakura replied. "I'm not going to do anything. You can destroy my Gil Garth if you wish," Set said calmly.

Bakura raised a brow a bit as he didn't know to buy it or not. He wondered why he showed no fear towards his monster as he closed his eyes, chuckling a bit. "I'm not going to attack yet. I set a card down and end my turn," Bakura said as he opened his eyes calmly. Set drew his card as he rubbed his chin a bit, thinking of doing something.

"Your monster has a special ability, correct?" Set asked.

"Of course she does," Bakura replied.

"Then let us make it more interesting," Set added to his response. "I sacrifice my Gil Garth for Helpoemer," he said as he watched his monster get replaced by a stronger fiend that had 2000 attack points. "Next, I will equip the card Black Pendant to him, making him have 2500 total," he stated. "Now Helpoemer. Help us make this duel more exciting by destroying his monster," Set ordered as his Helpoemer attacked Dark Necrofear, causing Bakura's life points to go down to 1900 while the monster was destroyed.

"Seems you've done exactly what I wanted. Thanks to Dark Necrofear's ability, I get to play field card Dark Sanctuary," Bakura said as he had a wicked smirk on his face. As the scenery began to change, he began to laugh evilly. "Just wait. You have no idea what dark force you have brought on upon yourself, Set!" Bakura exclaimed as the playing field had enshroud both duelists in total darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

"Now prepare yourself, Set! It is time for you to encounter your nightmares with Dark Sanctuary is on the field!" Bakura exclaimed as Apep and Keku glanced around them, seeing the eyes and mouths while seeing a castle behind Bakura himself.

Set looked at him for a moment as he had noticed their scenery to change immediately from destroying Dark Necrofear with his monster. "Explain what this field card can do," Set asked Bakura as he looked at the other from the distance.

"Quite simple really. When Dark Necrofear is not on the field, I can negate a few things that have an unique effect," Bakura replied. "Also, don't forget the ghosts of Dark Sanctuary because they have a bit of a value for this field spell," Bakura explained, causing Bakura to chuckle faintly.

"I see. When I defeat you, you will definitely be serving me as my mindless puppet," Set said to him as he glanced at him for a moment.

"Do you really think I will serve you after I defeat you in this match?" Bakura questioned as he chuckled.

"Oh, I don't think, I know it will happen," Set replied calmly. "But I am quite curious about your ghosts," he said as he closed his eyes. "But since I already attacked you with my Helpoemer, I cannot do anything else. I end my turn," Set stated as Bakura looked at him for a moment and drew his card.

"Seems I am going to enjoy the next move, Set. I activate the trap card, Destiny Board!" He said as he smirked a bit twisted. "The board communicates with the spirits to spell out your fate," Bakura explained calmly."Now let us see what they spell out, shall we?" He asked as the pointer began to move on the board as it pointed to D, causing the letter 'D' to float in the air. "When all the letters are reveal, you will lose your life points and lose the match completely," Bakura stated.

 _'Four more turns, eh? Seems I shall have to be swift,'_ Set thought to himself.

"Now I play the magic card, Dark Door, making you to attack me with one monster per turn," Bakura said as he looked at his next card in his hand. "I place a card on a field, and before I end my turn, I will sacrifice my Souls of the Forgotten to keep the Dark Sanctuary around," Bakura stated as he watched his monster to be destroyed on the field. "I end my turn," Bakura said.

"Very well," Set said as he drew his card, looking at it for a moment. He was in deep thought, as if he was delaying the match on purpose, which made Bakura to be annoyed at first.

"Hurry up," Bakura said as he looked at the other for a moment.

"I think I got this figured out," Set answered. "But I'm not going to spoil it," he said as he placed down a monster card. "I summoned Bowganian in attack mode," he said as his monster appeared. "Now let me see, since my Helpoemer was the only monster on the field and since I do not count my Scapegoat as another monster, it wouldn't do any damage on you," Set explained. "So you probably have my Helpoemer possessed by the ghosts of Dark Sanctuary, correct?" He asked, causing Bakura to be surprised.

"As I figured. You cannot outfoxed me because I will know every move you will make," Set said. "I play my face down card, Mystical Space Typhoon. I will obliterate your Dark Door to allow me to have an easier time," he stated as he watched the Dark Door destroy. "I will not attack you, so I end my turn," he said as the letter of Destiny Board began to show the letter 'E' itself. Bakura, a bit startled, drew his card calmly as he did not want to show any fear to not only to Set, but to the other duelists as well.

"I summon Sangan to the field," Bakura said as he set the monster card on the playing field. "But he is not going to be out there for long. I need to sacrifice him to keep my Dark Sanctuary on the field," Bakura said as he watched the monster vanishing before his eyes. "And since he was sent to the graveyard, I get to retrieve a monster that is 1500 or less attack points from my deck," he said. "I will end my turn," he added as he looked at Set. _'Which monster shall I choose? Ah, he would never expect his Helpoemer again,'_ Bakura thought while watching the ghost entering Set's monster.

Set smirked as he closed his eyes, chuckling a few times.

"What is so funny!?" Bakura demanded as Set opened his eyes.

"Bowganian's effect kicks in. During my standby phase, he attacks you automatically and you will be losing 600 life points," Set replied as he watched his monster attacked Bakura automatically, causing Bakura to go down to 1300 life points. "Next, I shall sacrifice my Helpoemer for The Earl of Demise," Set said as he sacrificed his possessed monster for another, causing Bakura to be in shocked.

"Since Helpoemer was equipped with Black Pendant, whenever it is sent to the graveyard, you will receive 500 damage to your life points," Set explained as he watched Bakura flinched in pain, glaring coldly at him as his life points was now at 800. "While your Dark Sanctuary has its own ability, my Helpoemer has its as well. Whenever it is in the graveyard, you must discard one random card at the end of each of your battle phases," he explained.

"Seems you are the actually the type of player that knows what he is doing," Bakura replied.

"Now it is unsure if my Helpoemer was possessed after I sacrificed it, I'm going to try attacking you with my Earl," Set said as he glanced at his monster. "Go," he ordered as he watched his Earl going to attack, as he witnessed the spirit coming out of the Earl's back and hitting him, taking half damage from the Earl while Bakura received a thousand back from it. "Ah, now I understand. Even though my monster is gone, you still have your ghost take control over the new occupant," Set said as he placed a card faced down calmly. "I place this and end," he said as he saw the third letter appearing, which was the letter 'A.'

"Two more turns and it will be all be over," Bakura said. "I summoned Goblin Zombie on the field, but I will not keep him out for long," he stated as he watched his monster appear on the field. "I will sacrifice him to the graveyard to keep the Dark Sanctuary around," Bakura stated as he watched it being sacrificed. "Thanks to him, I get to get a monster that has 1200 or less defense from my deck," he said as he looked at card. "My ghost will possess one of your monsters and I will end my turn," he added as he watched the monster going inside the Earl.

"My move," Set said as he looked at Bakura. "Take 600 damage from Bowganian's ability," Set stated as he watched the damage being taken, causing Bakura to go down to 200 life points as he drew his card. "Time to end this," Set said as he moved his hand over. "I use Monster Reborn and I will revive your monster, Dark Necrofear," Set explained as he watched Dark Necrofear appeared on his side of the field.

"No!" Bakura shouted as his Dark Sanctuary vanished.

"Oh yes," Set said as his eyes glowed faintly. "Then I play Heavy Storm, to eliminate your dear Destiny Board," he stated as he watched the magic and trap field being eliminated on both sides, causing Bakura to look in shocked. "No monsters and no traps to protect you. It is now to be defeated by your very own monster," Set said. "Dark Necrofear, finish him off for your true master," Set ordered as he watched the monster eliminating Bakura's life points, causing the other duelist to collapse to his knees as he growled a bit.

"And the winner of the match is Set!" Mr. Croquet said as Set walked over to Bakura as Keku and Apep got on the platform with their master, looking down at Bakura for a moment.

"What shall we do with him?" Apep asked her master as Set kept looking at Bakura for a moment.

"I have already told you, I wish to keep you as a personal servant. You will be bounded to me until I am defeated somehow," Set said as a dark shadow collar appeared around Bakura's neck with the inscriptions in Ancient Egyptian. "Now come along," Set ordered as he walked off the platform with his servants, including his newest servant as well.

"You should get some rest, master. They will announce who will be dueling soon," Keku said to him in a polite manner as Set glanced at him for a moment.

"Agreed," Set said as he walked inside and headed to his quarters with his servants following behind.

 _'The Pharaoh better defeat this madman or I will not appreciate what would happen to me,'_ Bakura thought as he closed the door behind him…

* * *

After watching the whole duel, Amon punched the wall hard with his fist, leaving a minor hole as everyone jumped a bit.

"How dare he.." Amon growled while gritting his teeth a bit. "How dare he take the body of our late father!?" Amon shouted as Selene was in total shock after witnessing Set's presence known.

"Amon, calm down. I know you're mad, but-" Tristan was cut off as he gotten a glare from the other.

"I'm not just mad. I'm pissed off! And do not tell me to calm down because I will not!" Amon snapped at him.

Selene got up and ran out of the room, causing Seto looked over as Pegasus and Yami looked at him. "Go on. We've got Amon," Yami said to him as Seto headed where Selene went. Pegasus walked over to Amon and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I think you need some air," Pegasus said to the other as he escorted the boy out of the room, making sure that there wouldn't be a serious fight within the building.

Outside, Seto saw Selene sitting on the platform with her head down, trying to hide her tears from anyone that would have followed her. He walked on the platform as he slowly sat down next to her, stroking her hair lightly.

"I'm sorry," Seto said as he didn't know what to say exactly. Comforting another besides Mokuba was usually difficult for him as he continued stroking Selene's hair. "I may not have known him, but I know how it feels to lose an actual parent," he added, causing her to look up at him a bit.

"Mokuba and I were adopted. Our biological parents were killed when Mokuba was very young and we went to the orphanage after our relatives took everything from the will that would have belonged to us. Soon, Goazburo Kaiba arrived at the orphanage to perform some stunt and I challenged him to a game of chess. He refused at first, but I threatened to tell everyone that he, a grown man, backed down from a challenge from a mere child, causing him to play chess with me, with one condition. If I won, he adopts Mokuba and myself," Seto explained as he wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"I know it is going to be hard for me to say this, but if you and your brother make it to the finals, which I know you will, one of you will have to duel against Set," he said.

"I know," Selene answered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know I will not allow anything to happen to you. I may not know what happened in the past, but I'll be damned to let it happen again," Seto stated as he was very protective over those he cherish the most and she was the second person that he cared for besides Mokuba.

"I know you will not let that happen," she answered again as she wrapped her arms around him, causing him to wrap an arm around her to comfort her as he closed his eyes.

Unknown to Seto and Selene, they were being watched by Pegasus, Yami and Amon as Amon leaned against the doorway quietly.

"He really does love your sister," Pegasus said to Amon calmly, causing the other to nod his head once.

"Listen, Amon. I know how you are feeling, and no one blames you," Yami said as he looked at the other. "We will make sure to defeat Set and let your father rest in peace finally. You just got to remember what you said before to us before the matches started," he stated.

" _'Don't let them affect you in any way,'_ " Amon replied as he smiled faintly, closing his eyes. "Thank you. You will always be there to remind us to keep our faith for not only ourselves, but to others as well," he said as he opened his eyes, looking at Yami for a moment.

"It is getting a tad cold out here," Pegasus said as he was about to get Seto and Selene, but was surprised to see him walking over with a sleeping Selene in his arms, causing Seto to look at the three for a moment.

"Him too?" Seto asked.

"Yes, but I will be all right now," Amon answered him as he looked at his sister. "I better let the prince carry his princess to her room," he said as Seto nodded his head and walked inside the building as Pegasus looked at Amon for a moment.

"Seems you are treating him like he is already family," Pegasus said.

"Well, he's a big brother just like me. He knows not to upset her or he'll have me on his ass," Amon replied as he looked at Pegasus. "I have a feeling mother has been watching the matches, so she probably seen Set," he said.

Pegasus was quiet for a moment and nodded his head once as Amon pushed himself away from the wall that he was leaning against. "Let's go call her that man is not father," Amon said as he walked with Pegasus as Yami looked at the dueling platform as he knew that eventually would be his turn soon, causing him to return with them as well.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day, after Amon and Pegasus talked with Ms. Chiba late last night, a helicopter flew over to Duelist Coliseum that caused Pegasus to meet the person that was brought here. While everyone was having breakfast, Duke glanced at Amon and Selene for a moment. "Who do you think you two will be dueling against?" He asked them as Amon looked at him for a brief second and went back eating to his food.

"Well, brother wishes to duel against Keku and I do not mind dueling against Apep. No one messes with our friends and get away with it," Selene said as she looked at Duke.

"Maybe you two should do a tag duel against them?" Téa suggested as she looked at the twins. "I mean, this is the finals and you know there has to be four finalists to compete for the semi-finals," she stated.

Amon swallowed his food and looked at Téa as he wiped his mouth a bit with the napkin. "I like your idea," he said as he saw the Ishtar family coming in finally with Malik, who had a scowl on his face when he heard the news about Bakura becoming someone's servant."Seems he has heard the news?" Amon asked Ishizu, causing her to nod her head only once.

"He wishes that he was in the tournament so he could punish Set greatly," she replied calmly.

"Well, I was about to ask Pegasus something after breakfast," Amon said as he used his powers to pull the chairs back for them to sit in, causing them to do so.

"You rarely show your powers to anyone. Are you feeling more comfortable that everyone knows your secret?" Ishizu asked him as Amon glanced at him for a moment.

"Yeah. Plus, we could use our abilities to protect you guys against the threat when either of us are dueling against one of them," Amon answered truthfully.

"You know you must wear your items in the duel so you can guard yourselves," Marik said as he looked at them calmly. "You'll never know in case they pull something off like they did with the others," he stated.

"Believe us, we will make sure to do that," Selene replied to him as she smiled softly.

While they continued to have breakfast, the door opened up as they turned their attention over Pegasus and Ms. Chiba next to him, causing the twins to get up quickly. "Mother," Selene said as she went over to her, hugging her close while Amon followed quickly behind.

"Hello Selene. Hello Amon," Layla said as she hugged her children back, causing them to look at them.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Amon asked as he looked worried a bit.

"I came here to support you both. If Set is going to be using your father's appearance, then no doubt he'll have his memories," Layla answered.

"So we'll be using that against Set then," Seto said as he looked at Ms. Chiba, causing him to walk over to her calmly.

"Yes," Layla replied as she looked at Seto. "I can tell you are watching over my baby girl when I was at home, and I'm glad that she has a wonderful boyfriend like you," she said as Seto nodded his head towards her.

Seto looked at Pegasus calmly, causing Pegasus to look at the other. "Pegasus, we have a request for you," he said as Pegasus raised a brow at him.

"What may that be, Kaiba boy?" Pegasus asked him as Seto had a mental twitch whenever Pegasus called him that.

"We would want to have a Tag Duel. Apep and Keku versus Amon and Selene," he requested as he didn't know what the answer would be.

"We thought the sooner we defeat them, the sooner that Mai and Joey would be release from the Shadow Realm," Selene said. "And we don't want Set to get stronger by collecting more souls for him to take over this world like he tried to do five thousand years ago," Amon stated.

"A good point from both players. Very well, I shall try to rearrange it," Pegasus said as he looked at Layla. "You just get some breakfast and I'll be back shortly," he told her in an assuring voice as he kissed her on the forehead and walked off.

Layla walked over to the table as she sat next to Ishizu and her family.

"Wai-wait a minute! Is Pegasus dating your mom, Amon?" Tristan asked as he looked in shocked along with everyone else.

"Yeah. They been together for a month now," Amon replied. "You got a problem on who our mother dates?" He asked as he had that slight glare to him.

"N-Nope! No problems here!" Tristan said in a nervous tone as Layla just shook her head.

"Amon, please be nice to your friend," she said to him as her son looked over at her for a brief moment, nodding his head once as he went back to calm again.

"Ms. Chiba? Can I ask you something?" Serenity asked her as Layla looked at her.

"What is it dear?" She asked her in a calming manner.

"Do you think that Mr. Pegasus is going to ask you to marry him? Because I think it would be romantic if he did," Serenity said as Layla softly smiled.

"Well, we will have to see then," Layla replied as she had heard about Amon and Selene's friends from her own children and was glad that they made so many during their time here at Domino City.

* * *

As the evening came by, all the participating duelists that remained in the finals came to the dueling platform that Mr. Croquet was holding the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, this duel will be a tag duel match! When I call out your names, please come on to the platform," he said as he looked at the names on the paper. "Amon and Selene Chiba," he called out first as both twins got on their side of the platform as Amon glanced at his sister for a moment.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"You know I am," she replied as she looked at him. "But you know my deck—" she was stopped by her brother in mid sentence as he nodded his head, knowing what she had with her that would be their trump card for them, but would cause some problem for him as well.

"Just keep that as a surprise for our opponents," Amon said as Selene nodded.

"Will Apep and Keku come up on the dueling platform?" Mr. Croquet requested as both duelists came on the platform and looked at the two opponents in front of them.

"I see we're going to see which one of us makes it through in this little battle," Apep said as she smirked faintly towards Selene and Amon.

"You smirk like that, your face is going to be twice as ugly than it was," Amon answered as he made her narrowed her eyes at him.

"Talking trash before the match. I see you have associated with these mortals that you are beginning to think like that," Keku said to them.

"I think you are too blinded in the dark to see your own fate being sealed by us," Selene answered back as Yugi and the others were cheering for them while Set was nowhere to be found.

"I am guessing that your master will not be watching you two duel against us?" Amon questioned.

"He has important matters to attend than watching this match," Keku answered him as Mr. Croquet walked to the center of the ring.

"This is going to be a simple coin toss. Whoever is right, starts off first," he explained. "Now call it," he said as he flipped the coin in the air.

"Heads!" Selene and Amon said at once.

"Tails!" Keku and Apep said as well.

As the coin landed on the ground, it was facing up as Selene and Amon nodded at each other for a moment. "Since this is a tag duel, it is up to the players how they will wish to battle," Mr. Croquet said. "Talk amongst yourselves now and give me your answer," he added as he watched the Chiba siblings talked amongst themselves for a moment as Selene looked over at him.

"Amon will set out his cards first and end, causing Keku to start his turn until he ends, and I will go next and then Apep," she explained to him as she looked at her opponents. "Any objection to that?" She asked them, causing them both to shake their heads.

"Alright! Let the match begin!" Mr. Croquet said, making both teams to look at each other with a serious game look while knowing either of them would be entering the Shadow Realm.

"Let's duel!" Both sides cried out as their life points were at 8000 with their duel disks activated.

As the duel began, Amon drew his cards and then pulled out the sixth one, looking at them for a moment. _'Crap. I don't have a good hand,'_ he told his sister by thought as she glanced at him for a moment.

 _'Just put something down and end. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll draw something,'_ Selene said to him in a confident.

"I play Newdoria in attack mode and end my turn," Amon said as he looked at their opponents.

"A pitiful monster," Keku said as he drew his card, looking at it for a moment and then looked at his hand for a good amount of time. "Hm..which to summon?" He questioned himself out loud, causing everyone to glare a bit.

"You are so enjoying this delay game, aren't you?" Amon questioned with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Maybe. Or maybe I wish to see how long I break you out of your focus?" Keku replied with a question of his own. "I summon Dark Scorpion Meanae on the field in defense mode," Keku said as he summoned his monster on the playing field. "Now I play the magic card The A. Forces on the field, boosting up Meanae's attack to 1200. This card also affect my warrior monsters I have in my deck, so do be prepare Amon," Keku said as the other just looked at him with an unimpressed look on his face. "I end my turn," Keku said as he watched Selene drawing her card.

As Selene drew her card, she looked at her hand very carefully as she knew it was a pretty bad hand. While she was deciding, Apep just smirked at her a bit. "Looks like the cards are not playing well in your favor," she said to Selene, causing Selene to briefly glanced up at her for a moment.

"You might be surprise," Selene replied as she looked at her hand again.

"Like seeing our master take your late father's appearance? Or maybe it's just his body that he had taken over after that little death of his?" Apep questioned as Amon gave her a sharp glare. "Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Apep asked as Selene's hand was turning into a fist slowly while shaking just a bit.

"You wish to see me in action, Apep? Fine. I summon The Agent of Mystery – Earth on the field in attack mode," Selene said as she summoned her angelic monster on the field.

"That is weak monster," Keku said as he chuckled a bit.

"Looks can be deceiving, Keku. When she is normal summoned, I can add one 'The Agent' monster from my deck to my hand except this card," Selene answered as she began to search through her deck.

After she had found the card she was looking for, she drew the card from her deck as she allowed her brother to assist her shuffle her deck and putting it back in her duel disk. "Now I place two cards face down and end my turn," she said after setting her cards down as she turned her gaze over to Apep, who drew her card.

"Cute, but I am afraid the darkness will consume the light of yours," Apep said to her as she showed her monster. "I summon Nightmare Horse on the playing field," she stated as she saw a zombie-like horse creature appear on the battlefield. "Even though you have monsters on your side of the field, my monster attacks your life points directly!" She exclaimed as she watched her beast set into action, taking away 500 life points from the twins, leaving them with 7500. "Hm..Seems I do not have any good defense cards in my hand, Keku. So I end my turn," she said as she saw Amon drawing his card.

"You idiots fell for my trap with those two monsters you have there," Amon said as he smirked. "I'll tribute your monsters to let you own my Lava Golem!" He called out as he watched the Nightmare Horse and Meanae vanished before them as Lava Golem appeared.

"Damn you Medjai.." Keku said with a scowl on his face.

"I am not over yet. I will pay 800 life points to control him thanks to Brain Control," Amon said as he watched the monster being taken control as their life points went from 7500 to 6700. "Lava Golem! Burn them alive!" He ordered as he watched the Lava Golem attacking its owners, bringing their life points from 8000 to 5000. "Now I summon another Newdoria and I end my turn," Amon said as he watched the Golem going back to Keku and Apep's side as their life points went down another 1000 on Keku's standby phase.

"Do something Keku or we'll be out in no time," Apep told her partner as Keku drew his card and saw exactly what he needed.

"Oh my dear Apep, we have a chance indeed," Keku said as he smirked. "I'll sacrifice Lava Golem to summon Dark Scorpion Gorg!" Keku called out as he watched the Lava Golem going away as Gorg emerged from the harden magma surface itself while wielding his large hammer. Keku laughed as he looked at the twins with an evil smirk on his face. "Seems that we have the upper hand now," Keku said as the twins looked at their opponent's monster while their friends watched, wondering what will their enemies will do next.


	26. Chapter 26

As the two teams were looking at each other, the atmosphere became intense as Keku had his Dark Scorpion Gorg on the field while they had two Newdorias and The Agent of Mystery – Earth, Amon knew that Keku would never attack his Newdorias since if Keku did, he would lose his Gorg for good since it would be removed from play.

 _'I know we got this. We are not letting them get to us no matter what method they use against us,'_ Amon thought to himself as he glanced over at their friends, their mother and Pegasus, who were watching from the sidelines. _'And we got a lot of support from them, so we cannot let anything or anyone harm them,'_ he stated to himself as his Millennium Bracer began to glow just a bit.

"I will attack The Agent of Mystery!" Keku called out as his Dark Scorpion Gorg began to attack Selene's angelic monster.

"I don't think so! I activate my trap, Negate Attack!" Selene called out as she activated the trap card in time as Gorg stopped in his place and returned to his owner's field.

"Nice move, Selene! You got them on the ropes!" Tristan called out as the others were cheering, except for Seto and Yami who looked on while analyzing the situation.

"It's not over yet," Keku said. "I play Lightning Vortex! I sacrifice my Shrink card to make sure your playing field is emptied!" Keku shouted as he watched the magic card taking effect as all the monsters on Selene and Amon's side were eliminated from the powerful lightning attack. "I place two cards face down and end my turn," he said while looking at Selene who had a slightly worried look on her face, causing him to grin a bit victorious.

As Selene drew her card, she had the relief look on her face as she looked at her brother, who only nodded once. "I play Shining Angel in defense mode," she said as she summoned another angelic creature on the field. "I then place one card face down and end my turn," she added as she glanced at her brother for a moment.

 _'I hope you got a plan, sis. Their life points are 4000 and ours is 6700,'_ Amon said to her by thought.

 _'Trust me. This is going to be over real soon. We just got to make sure they don't catch on,'_ Selene answered him as the other nodded.

When Apep drew, she smirked faintly as she showed her card to them. "I summon Vampire Lady on the field," she said as she made her monster appeared. "Next, I equipped her with Black Pendant to boost her up to 2050 and with that, I attack your pathetic Shining Angel," Apep explained as she watched the vampire attacking the angel as it was destroyed.

"Don't be so sure you're going to win that easily," Selene said. "Thanks to your monster, I get to retrieve a monster that has 1500 or less for attack," Selene stated as she searched through her deck and pulled out the card she was looking for. "I know the exact card too! I special summon Consecrated Light in attack mode!" Selene called out as the bright sphere of light appeared, causing Keku and Apep to shield their eyes a bit.

"If you think that pathetic little thing that has zero for offense and defense is going to protect you, well you better think again! Gorg! Eliminate that pest!" Apep called out as Gorg was too blinded to see where the creature was in front of him.

"Let me explain my monster's ability. Consecrated Light makes both players not to normal or special summon any dark monsters along with declaring an attack with a dark monster," Selene began as she looked at her opponents. "It cannot be destroyed by battle with a dark monster and we take no battle damage from that battle," she explained in a calm tone of voice.

"You little—" Apep began to say as Keku glanced at her for a moment.

"Keep your head in the game," he told her, causing Apep to nod.

"I will end my turn," she said.

As Amon drew, he looked at the card as he scowled a bit. "I had enough of this," he said as he showed his magic card. "I play Heavy Storm!" He said as he watched the cards being cleared from both sides of the field.

"Looks like you take 500 life points from my Black Pendant," Apep said as the life points went down from 6700 to 6200.

"Like I care," Amon replied. "Your monsters are no longer power boosted and I end my turn," Amon stated as Keku drew his card.

"This is getting really intense," Duke said to the others.

"It's like chess," Ryou replied.

"Eh? How is it like chess?" Tristan asked Ryou.

"Think about it. Amon and Selene are the white king and queen and Apep and Keku are the black king and queen. They're sending their pawns, then knights, then rooks and then bishops to do their little dirty work," Ryou stated. "In a way, the way they are knocking each other's life points, they are like capturing pieces from each other," he added.

"So it's going to be a difficult match between them," Marik said as he looked at them. "They seem they have it figured out," he stated.

"A genuine poker face," Pegasus said as he watched the twins getting ready for the enemy's attack.

"I play Exiled Force," Keku said as he summoned his monster on the field. "They won't be there for long because I am going to tribute them to eliminate that monster of yours," he stated as he watched both monsters being destroyed on the field. "Now then. Gorg take their life points directly," he ordered as the monster struck the opponents' life points directly.

"Now since you do not have any monsters on your field to return, you must send one card from the top of your deck to the graveyard..And I choose you Amon," he said as Amon drew his card and sent it to the graveyard. Amon heard one of his monster's voices as he hated Keku for sending one of his closest spirit companions to the graveyard, causing Amon to give him a glare. "I end my turn," Keku said as he noticed the glare from the other. "Seems that we're getting closer to the end," Keku told him as Selene drew her card calmly.

 _'Come on, Selene. I know you are very strong to handle trash like these,'_ Seto thought as Selene smiled at him, which he almost forgot her telepathy ability.

"I play the field card, The Sanctuary in the Sky!" Selene called out as the scenery changed into something heavenly-like.

"Something like that is not going to save you both, dear. Give it up already," Apep said as Selene gave her a sharp glare.

"Apparently, you do not know the power of the divine," Selene answered as she showed her monster. "I play The Agent of Force – Mars!" Selene called out as her monster was summoned.

"Another zero monster? My dear, you are finally accepting defeat," Keku said.

"Wrong pal. When Sanctuary in the Sky and our life points are higher than yours, this card gains attack and defense by the difference between our life points and yours," Amon explained.

"Of course! Since Amon and Selene's life points are 4400 and their opponents' life points are 4000, that means that Mars have the status of those life points!" Yugi exclaimed.

"That means that Mars has 4400 attack and 4000 defense!" Mokuba stated as he grinned ear-to-ear.

"I think she has more in store for them," Seto said as everyone looked at him for a moment.

"He's right. If she took down either of them, they'll still have remaining life points," Yami added. "Let us see what she has in mind," he said as he watched intently to the match.

"I sacrifice The Agent of Wisdom – Mercury to special summon Master Hyperion!" Selene called as both Keku and Apep were in shock for her to do. "Even though Mercury is removed from play, this champion makes up for it," she explained.

"Since I do not have any light monsters to do his ability to destroy your cards on the field, I will handle your life points by attacking your monsters!" Selene said with a hint of victory. "Mars! Eliminate Gorg!" She ordered as Mars used his hammer to smash Gorg down, watching him being destroyed as Apep and Keku had 1400 life points left while having Vampire Lady left on the field.

"It's over. Now let Osiris take you for your trial! Master Hyperion! Attack Vampire Lady!" Selene ordered as the divine warrior burned Vampire Lady with its attack, wiping her off the field while Apep and Keku's life points went to zero.

"And the winners of the tag duel are Selene and Amon Chiba!" Mr. Croquet called out as Selene smiled tiredly as she collapsed to her knees.

"Sister!" Amon called out as he knelt down and held her up a bit.

"I'm okay..Just exhausted," Selene answered in a weak voice as Seto jumped on the platform and picked her up in his arms.

"You are definitely a tough duelist," Seto said to her as she rested her head on his shoulder as Apep and Keku felt the Shadow Realm taking them.

"Just because we've failed, doesn't mean that Master Set has not lost the battle just yet," Keku said as the souls were extracted from the bodies, causing both opponents to collapse on the ground while not breathing.

"We better go inside and have some rest," Pegasus suggested as everyone went inside while the medical staff took the bodies that Apep and Keku were inhabiting to the emergency room to be treated on.

* * *

While everyone was getting settle down from the long match, Set crossed his arms after observing the match from the television. "Seems they are stronger than they let on. Especially Selene," he said as Bakura glared at him for a moment.

"I can't wait to see you being taken down by those two," Bakura said to him with a smirk, causing Set to look over for a moment.

"You are forgetting that I have to deal not only them, but Seto and the Pharaoh as well," he answered. "But I am guessing that Seto and the Pharaoh will have their match and then it will be a four-way match or something else," Set said as he leaned back, chuckling a bit. "But soon, everything will fall and I shall achieve my goal," he stated as he began to laugh darkly within his quarters that echoed throughout the Duelist Coliseum and outside of it as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Inside the Duelist Coliseum's waiting room, Amon came in as he looked at everyone that was present, looking at him to hear how Selene's condition was. "She's fine. She's just need some rest," Amon said finally as he walked over to the water dispenser to get a cup of water. "Since Apep and Keku were the ones that sent Mai and Joey into the Shadow Realm, I'm sure their souls will return soon. All we have to worry about is Set," he explained as he drank his water calmly.

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?" Set asked as he came in with Bakura behind him, causing everyone to look over while Amon, Yami, and Seto gave him a glare.

"You got a lot of nerve presenting yourself like that," Seto said as he was still furious at this person taking the body of his girlfriend's late father.

"Why are you here, Set?" Yami questioned as he kept his guard up in case he would duel against this character soon.

"My, my. I didn't mean to ruffle a few feathers here. I am just here to congratulate the twins on their victory, proving to me that they are the same from last time from a previous life," Set answered as Amon narrowed his eyes a bit.

"You're still not going to have us on your side, Set. You can count on that part," Amon said with a bit of viciousness in his tone. Set only chuckled as he looked at him for a moment.

"Well, looks like we will see, wouldn't _**'son?'**_ " Set asked as Amon's eyes flickered in fury as he summoned his group of Gravekeepers from the Millennium Bracer.

" _ **Say..that..again**_ ," Amon warned as his monsters were prepared to attack from Amon's orders.

"Amon!" Yami called out as he along with his friends had to restrain the other from going after the other in a brawl.

"Amon, calm down. You know he's only affecting your mental state of mind," Yugi said as Amon kept his eyes on Set.

"When we duel, you will regret the day you took father's appearance!" Amon snapped at Set as Set just laughed wickedly and left the room with Bakura, who grumbled underneath his breath. Amon dismissed his monsters as he turned around, hitting the wall as he wanted to take out his frustration on him as Téa placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to glance over at her.

"Amon, I know what he did was really low, but just remember that you got us supporting you and your sister whenever you two are fighting this creep," she said as Amon was quiet and only gave her a slight nod.

"Also remember your history with Set from your previous lives. He may have been difficult to send into the Shadow Realm in the past, but he is a lot stronger than he used to be," Ishizu said as Amon turned around and faced her for a moment.

"I know. We will not fail when the time comes," Amon said as he stared her in the eyes.

"You better promise us that, Amon!" A voice called out as everyone turned their attention over, seeing Joey leaning against the wall. "Big brother!" Serenity cried happily as she went over to him and hugged him lightly, causing Joey to embrace her gently.

"Is Mai up?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. She's still going to recover," Joey answered as he looked at Amon. "But I want that creep Set get his butt kicked by you and your sister, Amon! Make him regret of ever coming here in this timeline!" Joey demanded as Amon smirked faintly.

"You know that is one promise we will not break," he answered Joey as Joey grinned a bit.

"Will Yami and Seto Kaiba please report of the dueling platform to start on their duel?" Mr. Croquet requested over the intercom as Yami looked over at Amon for a moment. "Hope to see you in the semi-finals," he said as Amon nodded his head and watched Yami leaving the room as everyone began to see the duel between Yami and Seto on screen.

"Things shall be interesting," Selene said as she was with her mother and Pegasus.

"Are you feeling better, dear sister?" Amon asked her, watching her nod her head in response.

"She wanted to see the match that is well famous for from the Battle City tournament," Pegasus said as he helped Selene to the sofa to sit down upon.

"We all know that Yami is going to win," Joey said as Duke shook his head. "It's okay, Duke. We just want to see the match ourselves," Selene said as her brother sat next to her while the duel had begun.

* * *

Pegasus watched the duel as he held Layla softly as she rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him with gentle eyes.

"I'll be right back," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful," Pegasus said as he didn't want Set meeting up with her as he kissed her back lightly.

"I always will," Layla whispered as she walked away from the room and went down the hallway to get something for her children to be protected. She knew she didn't have any powers to protect her children in physical combat, but she knew that she had something to make sure that Set would not affect them mentality.

"No wonder why he fell for you," Set began to say as he looked at her for a moment, causing her to look at him. "You are very beautiful that the goddess Isis should be envious of," he said finally as Layla was not impressed from his charm.

"It doesn't take a woman like me to figure out that you planned out the operation of killing him when he found the prototypes for the Millennium Items and taking over his body when it was stolen before burial," Layla said.

Set chuckled as he shook his head. "Beauty and brains. I like that," Set said as he looked at her. "Why be with a business man when you can have a future ruler of the world?" He asked her.

"Because I am not that shallow. I listen to what my heart says and Shinichi would want me to be happy," she answered back truthfully. "You may have his body, but you know that the memories will not be forgotten from him," she explained.

Set looked at her and lifted her chin up a bit. "We will see, dearest Layla. We will see," he said to her as she smacked his hand away, letting him know that she did not wanted to be touched by him. As he walked away, a single tear came down his cheek as if the remnants of Shinichi was still there.

"The winner of the match is Yami!" Mr. Croquet's voice called out as Layla closed her eyes, knowing that the past would meet the present once more and entered her quarters to get the items that her children would need for the time that will come soon.


	28. Chapter 28

**Note: I have own my two created cards within the story that is in Set's deck: Seal of the Underworld and The Serpent of Set.**

* * *

When Seto and Yami's match was over, Amon and his sister, as well as Set, came to the duel platform as Set got on the other side, smirking faintly. "Set, you must get off the platform," Mr. Croquet said as the duelist looked at him for a moment.

"I am dueling the Pharaoh. So do not treat me as some regular person, mortal," Set said as his eyes glowed a bit.

"We have no assigned dueling opponents, so please step a–" Mr. Croquet was cut off as Set used his power to fling the announcer back as he turned his attention over to Yami.

"This is not going to be a regular duel, Pharaoh. We will finish this just like before," Set said.

"I will not allow a mad man like you to cover the world in darkness," Yami said as both players saw Amon and Selene stepping in front of Set as they activated their duel disks. "Amon. Selene. You two do not need to do this," Yami said as he looked at the two.

"Pharaoh, we've pledged from our previous lives that we will always protect you and any incarnations of the High Priests or Priestess in this life time. This fight is personal to restore our father's honor and his eternal rest," Amon said.

"What do you say, Set? The past clashing with the present to settle the score once and for all?" Selene asked as Set looked at the two for a moment.

"I do not care if I duel you all. In the end, I shall win and you will grovel for mercy," Set said while smirking a bit twisted.

"United we stand, united we fall. Our friendship is strong and I will not tolerate you two sacrificing yourselves to protect us," Yami said as he activated his duel disk.

"Pharaoh," Selene began to say as she looked at him for a moment.

"I rather go to the Shadow Realm than seeing you become his mindless slave," he said to her as he activated his duel disk. "You will have to take turns for this match," he said. "Let's bring my life points to 12000," he added as his life points ended up being 12000.

"Selene! Amon!" Layla called out as both her children looked at her. "You two be careful. Don't let the darkness consume you," she said as both twins nodded their heads at her.

"Yeah! Don't let this snake fool ya because he looks like your old man!" Joey called out as he was making sure that the two would not fall like he did in the tournament.

"Beat this poser so I can get the hell out of here!" Bakura barked as Set looked at him for a moment. "I do not like being someone's pet and having another rival that have a similar goal as I do. So you better pray to whatever forces to guard you or you won't make it long," he added with a smirk.

"Don't be too cocky, brat. I will always have a disadvantaged over them," Set said to him as he looked at Selene for a moment. "I am always courteous to let the ladies go first in a duel," he stated as Selene drew her cards.

As Selene finished drawing her cards, she looked at her hand for a moment. She nodded her head as she looked up at Set. "I play 'The Sanctuary in the Sky' for the field," she said as she summoned her field magic card to change the scenery. "Next, I place a monster card face down in defense mode and then place one card face down," she added as she did what she wanted to do and looked at him. "I end my turn," she stated as she was curious what Set had in store for them, even if he was using their father's voice to mess with their heads just a bit.

"Things are about to get really interesting," Set said as his voice began to shift towards Shinichi's voice. "I'll play Newdoria in attack mode," he said as he summoned his monster in attack position while looking at his remaining hand. "Then, I shall place two cards face down and end my turn," he said as he placed two of the face down cards on the field, looking at Yami. "Hope you can figure my moves quickly, pharaoh, or this duel will be over sooner than you'll know," he told him as Yami narrowed his eyes at him for a moment.

"You should know that Amon and Selene have stronger wills than you know. Do not consider them as the weakest of this group," Yami told him. _'But I better make each move count or this will surely be over,'_ he thought to himself as he looked at the cards.

After Yami drew his card, he looked at it thoroughly. "I summoned my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian on the field," he said as he summoned his monster in attack mode. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! Attack his monster!" Yami ordered as his monster lunged forward and brought it's sword down as the opposing monster, causing Newdoria to be destroyed.

"Thank you, Pharaoh. I get to destroy that blasted Celtic Guardian of yours thanks to Newdoria's effect," Set said as he watched the elf being destroyed in front of Yami. "Now I place one card face down and end my turn," Yami said as he looked at the other for a moment.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Set said as he drew his card. "Remember Pharaoh. _'Expect what you do not least expect from your opponent while dueling'_ ," he stated as he looked at his hand.

"Stop quoting from what I said in the past," Amon said as he hated to be quoted from an enemy.

With a chuckle, Set looked at them for a moment. "I summon my second Newdoria in attack position and equipped him with Black Pendant," Set said as Yami looked at him.

"I use my trap card, Dust Tornado!" Yami exclaimed as Set shook his head.

"I'll negate that with my Seven Tools of the Bandit trap card," Set said as he felt his life points being taken down as the trap card from Yami's side was negated and destroyed. "Now I'll attack your life points, Pharaoh. Enjoy taking the damage for your arrogance," Set said as he watched his monster taking down Yami's life points as he was at 2300. "Now I end my turn," he added as Amon drew his card.

"I summon my Dark Jeroid in attack mode," Amon said as he watched his monster appear. "Dark Jeroid has a special effect that allows me to lower a face up monster on the field. So your Newdoria's attack goes down to 900," Amon explained as he watched the other monster attack points going down. "Now Dark Jeroid! Terminate that Newdoria!" He ordered as he watched the monster destroying the other.

"Foolish boy," Set said as he looked at him. "Destroying Newdoria allows me to destroy a monster and I choose your Dark Jeroid," he stated. "Also, since my monster was equipped with Black Pendant, you take 500 damage," he added as he smirked a bit, watching the other monster being destroyed as well as Amon taking the damage directly.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Amon said as he watched Set drawing his card. He didn't lose his temper with Set just yet since he had a feeling that was Set's goals to get him distracted enough not to think clearly.

"I place a monster face down in defense mode and set one card face down and end my turn," Set said as he looked back to Selene. "Give me your best shot, dear. I want to see how much you've improved," Set said as he gave a soft smile that Shinichi had whenever he was with his family.

Selene wanted to cry as she shook her head a bit, trying to prevent Set's manipulation from achieving for this duel. Amon glanced over as he was feeling the rage building up inside of him. There was one thing he would not tolerate was someone messing with his family, especially if they were some wicked deity that wanted to take over the world.

"I'll be okay," Selene said as she looked at her partners for a moment. "I play Nova Summoner in attack mode," she said as she summoned her fairy monster on the field. "Nova! Attack the face down card!" She requested as she watched her monster attacking the monster as it revealed itself to them.

"I reveal to you my Spirit Reaper," Set said as he showed his opponents his monster. "Too bad you didn't get a Nobleman of Crossout or you would of gotten me with the monsters you have on the field already," he added.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Selene said as she watched Set drawing his card.

As Set drew his card, he had a smirk on his face as he looked her. "I place one card face down and end my turn," he said as he saw Yami drawing. _'Things are going according to plan,'_ he thought to himself as a faint sound of chains were rattling deep in his mind. _'So you are awake. Good. It is now time for you to see the beginning of the end for this world,'_ he said to the other calmly.

"I activate my trap card! Metal Reflect Slime!" Amon said as he made his card appeared. "This card is not only a trap, but a monster as well. The thing is, I can only put it in defense," Amon explained as he glanced at Yami.

"Come on Yami!" Tristan called out. "Put that sucker in his place!" Joey added in the cheer.

Bakura crossed his arms and leaned back a bit. _'The Pharaoh better do something fast or this duel will be over. Set is not the type of duelist that will surrender so easily,'_ he thought as he wanted to know what would happen next.

As Yami had drew his card, he saw it was Slifer the Sky Dragon. "Amon. Selene. I need to use your monsters for this," he said as the twins nodded their heads. "I sacrifice Selene's monsters and Amon's monster to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yami said as the three monsters vanished, causing Slifer to appear. "Since I cannot do anything else, I end my turn," Yami said as he heard Set chuckling a bit. Yami raised his brow as he was unsure why the other was laughing for some reason. "What is so funny?" He asked Set as Set looked at him.

"You truly are a fool," Set said as he smirked faintly. "I play the magic card Obligatory Summon!" Set called out as the card glowed. "This makes you summon your Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor!" He explained as Yami was wondering why would this mad man would want to summon his monsters.

"Very well. I summon my two Egyptian God Cards! Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yami replied as he looked at the other.

"I thank you, Pharaoh. Now I activate the trap card, Seal of the Underworld," Set said as he activated his trap card as a large seal appeared underneath them, causing it to expand as a dark force of energy began pushing the gods back and destroying them one by one until they were no longer there.

"What!?" Yami exclaimed as he didn't heard of this card before as he saw Amon and Selene in their past life clothing, making him to figure out what the card ability was. "Seal of the Underworld. Continuous Trap Card. When I activate this card, I remove all God Cards from play. And if you destroy this card, let us just say I will bring out a pet of mine onto the field that will make you lose this match," Set explained.

"Now I play Gil Garth," Set said as he summoned his monster.

"Not so fast!" Selene called out. "You forgot my cards on the field and I activate my Bottomless Trap Hole," she said as she had a small smirk on her face. "Just because I was a Priestess, doesn't mean I'm going to let you win," she stated as Set shook his head.

"I play my counter trap card, Seven Tools of the Bandit," he said as he paid a thousand points to negate and destroy Selene's trap card. "Remember my dear, I, too, have cards on my side of the field," he explained. "Now I will attack you directly, dear Priestess," he said.

"I play my trap card, Sakurestu Armor, to destroy your monster," Selene replied. She watched the monster being destroyed as she sighed in relief.

"I can live with it," Set said as he looked at her. "I'm ending my turn," he added as he closed his eyes. "Oh, I forgot the mention. Since this is our match, guess who is going to watch from the sidelines besides your family and friends," he said as he pointed over to the person, who was chained to the ground. "Ladies and gentlemen. I present Shinichi Chiba's Spirit," he said to them as Layla, Amon and Selene's eyes widen in surprised.

"Father!" Amon and Selene called out to the spirit as Layla went over to the side that got her closer to Shinichi.

"Shinichi?" Layla asked as she reached her hand out to him, causing Shinichi to turn his head slightly over to her.

"Hey beautiful," Shinichi whispered weakly to her.

"Such a nice family reunion. Before he could move on to the afterlife, I decided to keep him around for this special occasion," Set explained, causing Amon to narrowed his eyes at him.

"You've crossed the line," Amon snarled as his Medjai clothing was becoming solid. "It's my move!" He shouted as he drew his card. "Sister, I am going to do this for father," he said to her as he showed his Gravekeeper's Commandant. "I'm discarding this card to add Necrovalley from my deck and to my hand," he explained as he sent the card to the graveyard and retrieved Necrovalley from his deck.

"Now I change the playing field from the heavens to Earth. I play 'Necrovalley' on the field," Amon said. They watched as the scenery changed from a heavenly place to something similar to ancient Egypt. "Ah, memories. This has always been my favorite place to train from ancient times," he added as he looked at his hand. "Now I play Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode," he said as he looked at Set. "You're going to pay for father's suffering," he scowled.

"Oh I like to see you try," Set said as he had a slight smirk on his face.

"Spear Soldier! Strike his Spirit Reaper!" Amon commanded as his monster struck Spirit Reaper as the monster moved back. "Since your monster cannot be destroyed, you will be receiving the damage thanks to Spear Soldier's effect," Amon stated as he looked at his father. He noticed that his father was being to vanish a bit as he looked surprise and looked over at Set's direction. "What are you doing to our father?" He questioned as he narrowed his eyes.

"If I lose a lot of points, then your father will be lost in the Shadow Realm for all eternity," Set replied calmly. "So I am giving you two choices: Forfeit or lose your father," Set offered as he looked at the twins, who had an unsure look on their faces.


	29. Chapter 29

"So I am giving you two choices: Forfeit or lose your father," Set offered as he looked at the twins, who had an unsure look on their faces.

"That bastard! Using their father like that for world domination!" Joey said as he wanted to go up there and deck him if the Seal of the Underworld wasn't there. If it could destroy the Egyptian God cards, heaven knows what would it do to a living being.

"How low can this guy get!?" Duke demanded as he narrowed his eyes towards Set's direction.

"I would give my prized card to give him a good beating," Tristan scowled.

"Do not..surrender to this monster," Shinichi said to his children as he lifted his head up to them slightly. "You know you will figure something out," he told them as he shifted his eyes over to Layla. "I am so sorry for what you went through. I didn't want you or the children to suffer," he said to her weakly.

"It wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself now," Layla whispered to her late husband. "You know that we love you and we knew that you would watch over us," she stated.

"Are you with someone?" He asked her as she nodded, causing him to look over at Pegasus. "Is he treating you and our children right?" He asked again.

"He is. Selene is dating Seto Kaiba," Layla replied as she pointed over to Seto's direction, causing Shinichi to look at him. "..I'm going to talk with him before I pass over," Shinichi said to her.

"I know, dear. You're just being a protective father over your little girl," Layla replied.

"What is your answer?" Set asked them again.

"The answer is no. We will not surrender to scum like you," Amon answered.

"We will protect the people and the world from you," Selene added as she narrowed her eyes slightly in determination.

"And believe us, we will release your hold on their father's soul, Set. You can count on that," Yami said in confidence.

"Yeah! If you can handle worse creeps than this guy, you can overcome anyone, Yami!" Téa said in a cheering tone.

"And you got us to support you guys!" Mokuba added as he smiled at Selene and Amon.

"Having cheers from this mortals? How pathetic can you both be?" Set asked them.

"Actually, we should be the ones feeling pity for you," Amon said to him.

"You will never experience the things that we all feel. Happiness. Love. Comfort. And we do feel sorry for you," Selene answered to Set, causing Set to glow dark as he was enraged.

"Enough chatter!" Set snapped as he drew his card. "I play Bowganian in defense mode," he said as he summoned his monster. "Next, I play my magic card, Nightmare's Steel Cage. For the next two turns, you will be unable to attack," he explained.

"That's fine with us," Amon said as he looked at his sister. "Your turn, dear sister. Make sure not to hold back," he told her.

"Yes brother," she said as she drew her card. "I play Nova Summoner in attack mode and end my turn," Selene said as her monster was summoned. Since there was nothing that she could do, she looked at Set.

"Since it is my standby phase, you take six hundred damage, Selene. It wouldn't be fair if you were the only one untouched," Set said as he witnessed Selene flinching from the damage, which their life points becoming now 9200.

"Are you all right?" Yami asked her calmly. "I'm fine. Please do not worry," she answered him in a soft voice.

"I place one monster face down in defense and end my turn," Set said as he looked at Yami. "Think carefully, Pharaoh. You do not need to screw this match up," he taunted as Yami gave him an annoyed look as he drew his card.

"Pharaoh better do something to make it a guaranteed win or else Set will crush him," Malik said.

"Yeah and I don't think the Medjai and Priestess can handle Set," Bakura said.

"Enough with the negative views! He can do it!" Téa snapped as she looked at the two dark entities.

"We cannot control what our Yamis say, Téa. Please do not lose your temper," Marik said as he looked at her for a moment.

"Plus we're a little afraid if we do try to control them," Ryou admitted as he scratched behind his head a bit.

After Yami had drawn his card, he looked at it for a moment. "I play Magician's Valkyria in attack mode," he said as he summoned his monster. "Next, I play Mage Power to boost her attack points up to another thousand," he said as his monster's attack power went from 1600 to 2600. "I play one card face down on the field and end my turn," Yami said as Set drew his card as the Nightmare's Steel Cage had vanished.

"Since it is my standby phase, I pick Selene to take the 600 damage from my Bowganian's effect," Set said as Selene's life points went down a bit. "Now I play the magic card, Pot of Greed," Set said as he drew two more cards. "Time to sacrifice some monsters," he stated. "I sacrifice Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier and Nova Summoner to special summon Lava Golem!" Set exclaimed as both monsters were sacrifice as the large monster appeared. "Next I play my last Nightmare's Steel Cage and end my turn," Set said as he smirked a bit wicked.

As Amon took the thousand damage from Lava Golem, he drew his card as he looked at it for a moment. "I play Gravekeeper's Descendant on the field," Amon said as he summoned another faithful monster on the field. "Next, I place two cards face down and end my turn," Amon added as he knew that Mage Power was giving Magician's Valkyria a boost up to another thousand.

"Things are truly looking grim for you all," Set said as he drew his card. "This world will be ruled by me soon enough and there is nothing you can do about it!" He added while laughing wicked afterwards.

* * *

As the duel was becoming more intense, with Yami's team having 7600 life points while Set having 7300, everyone was watching the match, fearing that this was the most toughest opponent that they have ever seen. Even some of them were worried that their support was not enough for Selene, Yami and Amon while they were dueling Set.

"They got this," Shinichi said as he knew that they would draw something useful from their decks to eliminate the threat.

"I know," Layla answered her husband. "I can see it in their eyes," she added as Pegasus walked over to her and Shinichi.

"If I know Yami boy, he always win at the end," he stated as Shinichi looked at him for a moment.

"So you're dating my wife now?" Shinichi asked, causing Pegasus to nod his head once. "Promise me you'll take care of them. I don't want anyone messing with her or the children," Shinichi said.

"I promise," Pegasus replied to him as he looked over. "Just have a talk with Kaiba boy after this is over," he said.

"Of course. I have meet the man who's courting my daughter," Shinichi replied, causing Layla to smile.

"Just don't scare him too badly, Shinichi. You usually got that protective streak," Layla said.

After Set had drew his card, he looked over at them. "Selene, another direct damage towards you," he said as Selene took another six hundred damage. "It seems that I do not have anything to summon," he stated as he looked over. "I end my turn," he added as he watched Selene drawing on her turn while she took the thousand damage.

Selene took a breath as she closed her eyes and then opening them slowly to see what she drew. "I'm changing the scenery from Necrovalley to my element. I play 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'," she said as she changed the scenery once again. "Next, I sacrifice Lava Golem for my Airknight Parshath," she said as she offered the large creature for a half-man, half-beast being. "I place one card face down and I end my turn," she said as the Nightmare's Steel Cage was over.

As Set drew his card, he pointed his finger towards Amon's direction. "Take six hundred damage from my monster," he said as Amon was not phased. He smirked a bit. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to eliminate the Mage Power," he stated.

"I activate my trap card, Divine Punishment!" Selene said as the magic card was negated and destroyed.

"Good work, Selene!" Téa cheered as she was glad that they were not giving up just yet. "Then I end my turn," Set said as Yami drew his card.

"Time to end this. I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Yami said as he played his magic card as he saw a Sangan next to the Spirit Reaper in defense mode. "Next, I sacrifice Amon's Gravekeeper's Descendant for Dark Magician Girl," he said as he sacrifice Amon's monster as Dark Magician Girl appeared, giggling a bit. "Now I play the magic card, Sage's Stone, to special summon my Dark Magician!" He exclaimed as the monster appeared from the magic card's ability.

"Now Airknight Parshath, attack Spirit Reaper!" He said as the Airknight Parshath went after Spirit Reaper. "Airknight Parshath has the same ability as Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier. After the damage, I get to draw one card from Airknight's other effect," Yami said as he watched the life points go down to 5600.

"Way to go, Yami!" Yugi cheered for his other half. "You got him on the run!" Tristan said as he grinned a bit. "Don't let him win!" Joey shouted. Set turned his head over as his eyes glowed dark while releasing a dark aura, causing Tristan and Joey to gulped a bit while being petrified inside.

"I attack Sangan with my Dark Magician Girl!" Yami called out as he watched Dark Magician Girl eliminating Sangan with her powerful spell attack.

"And thanks to that attack, Sangan's effect goes off," Set said as he drew his card, which it was Mystic Tomato. "Now Dark Magician will strike at your Bowganian with Dark Magic Attack!" Yami said as he watched Dark Magician eliminating Bowganian with its attack.

"Now since it is my second standby phase, I play the magic card Thousand Knives," Yami explained as he looked at Set. "I get to choose to pick a face up monster on the side of your field to destroy while having Dark Magician on the field. And I pick Spirit Reaper!" Yami said as he watched a thousand knives appeared in front of Dark Magician as Spirit Reaper was destroyed. "I place one card face down and end my turn," Yami added as their friends were cheering for them since they were one step closer defeating Set and to figure out by saving Shinichi's soul.

"You will regret your actions, Pharaoh. I will not lose to you!" Set hissed as he drew his card.


	30. Chapter 30

When Set drew his card, he looked down at it for a moment, chuckling faintly. "Remember Set, you have three turns since Swords of Revealing Light is on the field," Yami said as Set looked at him.

"Oh I remember," Set replied as he placed one card faced down. "I end my turn," Set said as one set of the swords began to vanished. _'This is going to be the end for the Pharaoh!'_ Set said to himself as he had a twisted smirk on his face.

 _'What is Set planning to do next? He has no monsters on the field, yet he is smirking,'_ Yami thought to himself as he noticed Amon was in deep thought. _'He must be coming up with a plan to release their father from Set's bind,'_ he said as he placed his hand on Amon's shoulder. "Amon. It is your turn," Yami said as Amon glanced over at him.

"I know, Pharaoh. I was just thinking about something," Amon replied as he drew his card, seeing it was an Mystical Space Typhoon. "It's time for me to attack! Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" Amon ordered as the spellcaster monster used his attack.

"I use my magic card, Scapegoat!" Set said as the magic card appeared as four scapegoats appeared on the field in defense mode.

"Doesn't bother me. Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Magician's Valkyria, and Airknight Parshath! Exterminate those goats!" Amon ordered as all four monsters struck, which Airknight Parshath was the only monster that did damage to one as the goats were destroyed, causing Amon to draw his card from Airknight Parshath's effect.

"Keep it up, Amon! You're doing great!" Mokuba cheered as he looked at his brother. "He's definitely like you in duels, brother. So tactical when in deep thought," he said to him as Seto nodded in agreement as he looked at Selene.

Seto knew that Selene took the most damage as he was clearing his mind from negative thoughts. _'Selene, you're doing a great job. Just hang in there a little longer,'_ he said to her in thought as she looked at him, causing her to blush a bit while smiling.

As Set drew, he looked at up at them as he took a breath. "I place one monster, face down in defense mode," Set said as he looked at them while the second layer of the swords vanished. "I end my turn," he said as Selene drew her card.

She smiled as she looked at her father. "I summon The Agent of Mystery – Earth," she said as she summoned the creature on the field. "I activate her effect. Whenever the field card 'The Sanctuary of the Sky' is on the field, I can add one 'Master Hyperion' from my deck to my hand," she explained as she searched through her deck. "She has another ability, but that ability is much better," she stated as she found the card that she was looking for. "Now I'm going to attack with my Agent!" She called out as her monster attacked the face down monster, revealing it to be Mystic Tomato.

"Looks like you will be taking damage, my dear Priestess. At this rate, you will fall," Set said as saw her not taking any damage. "You forgot that my field card. I take no damage while I am battling a non-fairy type creature. But, I will hit you with my Airknight Parshath," she said as her monster hit the defensive Mystic Tomato, causing Set to lose a few life points while she drew a card.

"I will special summon a monster from Mystic Tomato's effect. I call forth Legendary Fiend!" Set said as his fiendish creature appeared.

"Not so fast! I activate my brother's trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole!" Selene answered him as his monster vanished. "Now I attack you with Dark Magician Girl!" Selene said.

"I'll negate that attack for all your remaining monsters on the field," Set said as he showed his trap card, Negate Attack.

"I end my turn then," Selene said as Set drew his card.

Set began to chuckle a few times as he began to laugh maniacally, causing everyone to feel a bit frighten as Malik and Bakura slightly gave a strange look as they were unsure to be afraid of him or not.

"I have it now! The time has come for your demise!" Set said as he looked at the card. "I play the spell card, Magical Stone Excavation. With this, I discard two cards to select one spell card from my graveyard to my hand. I am bringing back Mystical Space Typhoon," Set explained. "Now I play the Mystical Space Typhoon on Seal of the Underworld!" He exclaimed as the seal began to crack underneath the monsters.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I bring forth 'The Serpent of Set!'" Set shouted as two large red serpentine glowing eyes were showing from the darkness of the broken seal.

* * *

As the eyes were showing from the darkness that used to be the Seal of the Underworld, everyone was showing fear as if they were going to witness their greatest nightmare coming to life. As the serpent emerged from the broken seal, it resembled as an asp while it hissed darkly.

"This monster is really scaring the crap out of me," Joey said as he looked at the reptile monster.

"It's like something came out of some horror film to devour us," Tristan said as he was terrified.

Seto looked at it as he was unmoved from looking at the beast's appearance as he felt Mokuba holding onto him while he wrap one arm around Mokuba to let him know that he was there to guard him from any threat.

"What does this beast do, Set?" Yami asked as he saw his opponent smirk a bit.

"Quite simple actually," Set began to say as he looked at his monster. "You see, I would need to have my trap, 'Seal of the Underworld,' to have this creature released. Since I didn't want you to destroy it, I waited long enough so I would destroy it myself by seeing if I sent enough dark monsters in the graveyard," he explained. "My serpent is somewhat similar to Slifer, but a bit better. Even though I cannot attack you at this very moment, my beast will sit there and look pretty. However, it will negate any Spell, Trap, or Effect of an effect monster that tries destroying it," he said as he looked at his beast.

"But it doesn't have any attack points or defense points whatsoever," Téa said as she pointed that situation quite easily.

"That is true, but for ever dark attribute monster I sent from my graveyard to remove from play, this beast gains up to five hundred per monster that I send away," Set replied. "Now let's see how many monsters that you actually sent to my graveyard?" Set asked as he began to check. "So far I have seven dark monsters to remove from play, causing my serpent to gain up to 3500 for attack and defense," he stated as he watched his beast gain the attack and defense status for the monsters that were sacrificed to power boost it to its current status. "I place one card face down and end my turn," Set said as the swords vanished completely, making Magician's Valkyria's attack points go down five hundred.

As Yami drew his card, he looked at his hand for a moment. "I play the magic card, Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards," Yami said as he drew the two cards. _'A bit better, but I hope this plays out well,'_ he thought to himself as he looked up. "I play Big Shield Gardna in defense mode and end my turn," Yami said as he knew that they needed the right combination for this to succeed.

 _'I hope that you have something in store for us, Pharaoh. Otherwise, we are dead where we stand,'_ Amon said to him by thought as he glanced at him calmly.

 _'I know. But I know when my turn comes around, we will be ready,'_ Yami replied while Set was drawing his card.

After Set drew his card, he looked down at it for a moment. "I play Lightning Vortex and I send my Mystic Tomato to the graveyard. Say goodbye to your field!" Set said as he watched the monsters being destroyed on the field while his was still standing. "Now, I remove my Mystic Tomato from play and boosts up my serpent's power again, making it reach four thousand!" Set called out as beast was becoming more stronger. "Now my serpent! Strike them down!" Set ordered.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Negate Attack!" Yami snapped as he revealed his trap card as the attack was negated.

"Fine. I'll just use my spell card, Heavy Storm, to wipe out the field!" Set replied as all the spells and traps were destroyed. "I do enjoy seeing my prey squirm before I end them, so I end my turn," Set said as he knew he had this in the bag.

Amon drew his card as he looked at Set. "I place one monster in face down in defense mode and play Nightmare's Steel Cage," he said as he played his two cards as he glanced at his father. "I end my turn," he said as Set drew his card.

"Pretty good. Stalling me for your fate," Set said calmly as he twitched his brow faintly. "I end my turn," Set said as he refused to sacrifice his ultimate card for a weaker monster. _'I guess I can sacrifice this creature to the graveyard soon,'_ he thought to himself as he watched Selene drawing her card while knowing that he had one turn left, meaning he would have Yami afterwards.

"Come on Selene! You can do it!" Mokuba cheered for her, causing her to smile softly. She saw the card as she nodded once.

"I play the spell card, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen," she said to Set calmly. "Once per turn, if I control no monsters, I can special summon one fairy-type monster from my hand," she explained as she looked at the card for a moment. "Now, I remove one of my Agents from play and I choose my Mercury," she added as the card glowed while she put it in her deck. "I get to special summon my monster! Master Hyperion!" She said as a large fairy-type being appeared on the field. "I place one card face down and end my turn," she stated as she knew what was going on.

"Awesome job!" Serenity said as she was awed on Selene's skills for this particular match. "She has to wait for the cage to be over, which it should be after Set is done soon enough," Seto replied.

"Let's hope that this match will be victorious for them," Ryou said as he knew that this duel was on a double-edge sword that could go either way. "They'll have this one for sure," Marik said Ryou as he looked at his sister and Shadi. "Will they?" He asked them.

"It is up to fate if this plays well," Ishizu said as she looked at her little brother softly as Shadi nodded his head in agreement while they watched the duel still.


	31. Chapter 31

"You are very clever to bring forth a powerful monster, Selene. I will give you that much credit," Set said as he looked at his hand. _'Another high level monster. I refuse to surrender my almighty beast for some lesser monster,'_ he thought as he looked at them. _'Besides, after the cage is gone, I will attack full force,'_ he said to himself while smirking a bit victorious. "I end my turn now," as Set watched the cage vanished from them, causing Yami to place his fingers on the top of his deck.

 _'Heart of the cards, do not let us down,'_ Yami thought to himself as he drew his card, looking at it for a moment. His eyes brighten as he had a smirk on his face, causing Set to raise a brow at him a bit.

 _'What is that damn Pharaoh smirking for?'_ Bakura thought to himself as Malik was behind him.

"You keep wearing that get up, I'll have my way with you alone?" Malik said in a wickedly teasing tone, causing the other to glare at him.

"Try having any sick fetishes, I'll kick your damn ass into the underworld," Bakura hissed as he hated his so-called clothing that Set had picked for him for being his servant.

"Oh, I would truly like to see you try," Malik replied as he chuckled a bit darkly, causing the other to give him the evil eye.

"Play your card, Pharaoh!" Set snapped at him as Yami looked at him.

"I play the magic card, Dimension Fusion!" Yami said as he showed his magic card. "By paying 2000 life points, you and I get to special summon as many of our removed from play monsters as possible," Yami explained as he smirked as his life points went down to three hundred. "I bring back my Egyptian God Cards! Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!" He shouted as he brought forth his god monsters as Set twitched his brow a few times.

"Damn you," he growled as he brought back his Spirit Reaper, Gil Garth, Sangan, and Bowganian, causing his serpent to dropped down from 4000 to 2000. "Now I combine my Egyptian Gods for infinite power!" Yami said as he watched all the Egyptian God Cards combining their powers together to make the attack status to have the infinite symbol as Set scowled a bit.

"Now go! Titan Firestorm!" Yami shouted as he watched the Winged Dragon of Ra burst into flames and striking down Set's serpent, causing the large reptile to be destroyed as Set's life points collapsed to the ground.

 _'I-Impossible..I know I made no mistakes,'_ Set thought to himself as the dark aura was growing from rage itself.

"It's over, Set. You have lost and it is time for you to release Shinichi's spirit," Yami said as he looked down at the other.

 **"I..REFUSE!"** Set barked as he was showing his true monstrous form of a Typhonian beast after releasing Shinichi's body. **"I'll destroy you all myself and control to rule over this pathetic world!"** He shouted as his eyes glowed and looked over at Selene. **"I'll finish you off first, little brat!"** He said as he lunged towards Selene.

"Selene!" Everyone cried out as a bright light appeared, causing Set to move back as everyone saw Shinichi's body was standing while wearing in ancient armor.

Set moved back a bit as he was in deep shock as if he could not believe what he saw. **"Impossible!"** Set said as the other looked at him for a moment.

 _ **"You lost fair and square. Now it is time for you to return to the underworld where father will handle you!"**_ The voice said, causing him to produce a golden sword in his hand.

 **"Never! I will not go back to the underworld again, Horus!"** He barked as he lunged towards him as Horus flew fast enough, he slashed his blade across Set's body as he looked over at Yami.

 _ **"Finish him now!"**_ He ordered as Yami nodded his head as he looked at his Egyptian Gods.

"Once more! Titan Firestorm!" Yami commanded as the Winged Dragon of Ra transformed itself into its fiery state as Ra flew towards Set's half bodies and began burning him, causing the evil god to scream in agony.

Horus snapped his fingers as the gateway to the underworld was opened as Set's burning corpse to where his father, Osiris, would deal with him as he walked towards Shinichi's spirit and cut the chains off with his sword.

"Thank you Horus," Shinichi said as he finally stood up and looked at his own body.

 _ **"You have at least five minutes before I escort you to my father,"**_ Horus said as he exited Shinichi's body as he let Shinichi obtain his body for at least five minutes.

Shinichi felt his pulse very weak as he looked over at his wife and children, causing him to walk over to his children and embracing them. "I am so proud of you both," he whispered as Selene began to shed tears while holding onto her father.

"Thanks dad," Amon whispered as he held him close.

"But you got to be the man of the house until your mother remarries," Shinichi said as he looked at Amon. "Don't let anyone mess with your sister, your mother, or your friends, but do not send the person to the hospital," he toldhim.

"I'll try not to," Amon replied to him as he felt his hair ruffled by his father.

Seto walked up to the platform and looked at Shinichi for a moment while Mokuba was close by, causing Shinichi to look at him. "You know my daughter is the only one I have, so I want you to treat her with respect," he told him as Seto nodded once.

"I'll guard her with my life," Seto said as he looked at Shinichi calmly.

"Good, or you will have an angry father on your case," Shinichi replied as he smirked a bit, causing Seto to smirk also as he knew that he would of gotten along with him well if he was not deceased. "I'm just glad my children made a lot of friends here," Shinichi said as he walked over to Layla and Pegasus as he placed both of their hands together, causing Pegasus to blink a few times and looked at Shinichi. "If you are planning to marry her, you don't have to ask. I want to make sure my wife is happy with the man she's with before I part," Shinichi said as Pegasus smiled faintly.

"I will make sure to give you a private burial plot at my home," Pegasus said as Shinichi smiled at him.

"Thanks," he whispered as he kissed Layla on the forehead.

 _ **"Shinichi. It is time,"**_ Horus said as he watched the body began to vanish before everyone's eyes as Shinichi's spirit was lingering on.

"Goodbye," he said to his family and their friends as Serenity and Téa's eyes to water as Joey and Tristan was doing their best to hide their tears as both Shinichi and Horus vanished before them. Selene smiled as she fell forward from complete exhaustion, causing Seto to catch her in time.

"Yami, no doubt in my mind that you won the whole tournament. Just as always," he told him as he scooped up Selene in his arms.

"But nevertheless, Selene, Amon and I have to complete the tournament," Yami replied.

"Pharaoh, I know you wish to complete this, but defeating Set was the ultimate battle and you've done it," Amon said to him.

"Not without your help," Yami replied to the other as he looked at him and Selene, who was resting in Seto's arms.

"We made a promise from five thousand years ago and we're going to keep on keeping that promise no matter what," Amon stated as he walked off the platform with him and Seto as the building began coming down to the surface as everyone needed to relax from that incident.

* * *

After Duelist Coliseum was on the ground, Selene had woken up from the duel against Set as she sat up on the bed. She felt a hand on her back, causing her to look over to see Seto sitting right beside her as she smiled.

"Hey," she said tiredly as she felt Seto's hand stroking the side of her face.

"Hey," he replied softly as he placed his other hand on her forehead, making sure she didn't struck ill from the long duel with Set.

"Is everyone okay?" Selene asked him as Seto looked at her and nodded his head once.

"We're all fine thanks to you two," Seto replied.

"I'm glad," she said as she slowly moved as she was sitting on the side of the bed that Seto was on and began to stand up slowly while feeling Seto's arm wrapping around her waist for support.

"Will there be the last matches for us?" Selene asked him as she knew that she, her brother and Yami had to duel in to see who would be victorious for this tournament.

Seto escorted her out of the room that she was in while heading towards the main room. "It's up to Pegasus since he is running this tournament," he replied honestly as he looked at her, which she was looking right back at him.

"At least you got to meet our father before he passed over," Selene said to him as Seto stopped in his track and turned to her.

"He told me if I let anything happen to you, he'll haunt me for the rest of my life," he replied her as Selene smiled a bit while having a tiny giggle.

"He's just being a protective parent," Selene answered him as she felt him scooping her up in his arms. "Seto!" Selene cried out as she blushed a bit.

"You are still exhausted, so I'm taking precautions making sure that you don't collapse on us," Seto replied as he carried her like a princess.

As they arrived at the main room finally as everyone turned their attention over to them as an applause was heard from her friends as Seto slowly set her down on her feet as her mother walked over to her and hugged her close. "I'm so very proud of you for not giving up hope," she said to her daughter as Selene held her mother close.

"Thanks mom," Selene whispered as her mother let her go and looked at Seto for a moment.

"I'm glad that she finally got a boy who loves her for who she is," Layla said as she smiled at him while going back to Pegasus' side.

"So, is there gonna be another duel or what?" Joey asked as he was curious just like the others but was the only one that said it.

"Well, after the battle with Set, Amon and I discussed and we believe that Yami is the suitable winner since he handle the threat. Amon would be runner up and Selene would be third," Pegasus explained.

"That's fine with me," Selene replied as she held Seto's hand. "I know I got a lot more work to do with my heavenly deck, but I'll go back working with my magicians," she added as she smiled.

"So you knew that you would have to duel against Set and his posse eventually and since they had dark monsters, one of your monster's effect would of cause trouble for them," Ryou said as Selene nodded her head.

"That's really clever, Selene!" Mokuba added as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well since this little tournament is over, I do have an announcement to make," Pegasus said as he looked at Layla. "I know that we haven't been out long, but you and the children mean everything to me, Layla. And I have something to ask you," he began to say as he slowly got down to one knee, causing the girls to gasp a bit while Layla looked at him while he was still holding her hand. "Layla Chiba. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked as Layla smiled while having a tear of joy coming down her left cheek.

"Yes. Yes, I will," Layla said as Pegasus took out an engagement ring that appeared as a diamond lotus flower on a silver band, causing him to slip on the ring on her finger while everyone began applauding for them both.

"Congratulations Ms. Chiba!" Téa cheered as she, Serenity and Ishizu went over to her. Shadi, however, had left by phasing through the wall to await for the day for the Pharaoh to arrive to his true destination.

"Looks like Pegasus is going to be their new stepfather," Mokuba said as he saw his brother having a faint twitch. _'I got a feeling he's not happy with that. Then again, I don't blame him,'_ Mokuba thought as Amon looked over at the Kaiba brothers and walked over to them after he shook Pegasus' hand.

"What happened in the past, stays in the past. We have to move forward to the future," Pegasus said to them.

"I know," Seto replied as he was listening to the tapping glass from Pegasus, causing everyone to quiet down.

"The wedding will be in five months at Duelist Kingdom. So I hope all of you will attend," Pegasus said as Seto held Selene's hand while she held his hand softly.

"You can count on it," Yugi said as everyone began to leave the Duelist Coliseum and go back to their regular lives until the wedding day.


End file.
